Arranged Marriage
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Vince McMahon wants to an arranged marriage for Sabrina McMahon who is Stephanie' twin sister. How will it turn out? Circa 2002
1. Arranged marriage

"You've got to be kidding," Sabrina, said looking at her father "What century do you think this is." Linda and Stephanie laugh under their breath.

"Sabrina…."

"Don't Sabrina me dad," She said looking at him. "Right now what you want me to do is absolutely ridiculous… Arranged marriage"

"Sabrina you need to do this."

"No, I don't dad."

"Looks honey, this an arranged marriage with benefit both of us."

"Both of us. How?"

"My future star is tied down and you get a husband."

"And there it is because I don't have a man in my life. You have decided to dictate my personal life."

"It not likes that."

"Really? You did not dictate my twin Stephanie personal life, Shane or Vincent either. Why can't Vincent marry some Diva?"

"Hey," Vincent said Sabrina looked at him unapologetically

"If I wanted that I would have but your brother has a girlfriend."

"This is ridiculous."

"Sabrina, please. It is what best for you and the family business."

"The family business is that all you care about."

"Sabrina you will not have to change your life too much. Well, actually, he will have to move in with you, but that's it. No one is saying you ever have to speak to him."

"No, I won't do it. I love my life just the way it is… I come and go as I please. I am a doctor, dad, and not some trophy wife"

Both Linda and Stephanie smiled.

Vince sighed and looks at Stephanie "Please talks to your twin"

He walked out of the home office, with Linda and Vincent leaving Stephanie with her twin sister.

"It seems kind of old fashioned doesn't it, Steph"

"Yes, it does Bri. And any of the Divas would love to be marrying a McMahon."

Sabrina sigh, "I don't want to do this Steph."

"I know sis, mom told me she doesn't like this. We have already voiced our displeasure, we feel this is so wrong but dad is adamantly about this."

Vince looks at Linda "you are not happy with this are, you Linda."

"Yes, I am not happy what you are doing, I can tell you that. She doesn't even know the guy that you are marrying her off too"

"Linda honey, she will be fine, her life isn't going to change that much except for when she needs to travels with us and make an appearance by his side."

"Yeah, she is only going to have to changes her schedule at the hospital and office. The same way Jack did," Vincent said.

Vince looks at his namesake "hush you"

Vincent notices his father looked at him "What did I say wrong. Jack who is a doctor too had to changes his schedule at the hospital and office."

"And who have you chosen to be Sabrina's husband?"

"Well…"

"Vincent Sr. who have you chosen to be married to our daughter Sabrina."

Vince is hesitant for a moment. "Vince, I am not going to ask you again who have you chosen for Sabrina."

"Well, I've narrow it down, two potential guys."

Linda wide eyes, "narrow it down."

"Linda relax I know what I am doing here."

"Yea, sure Vince. You have arranged our daughter live."

Vincent chuckles his mother Linda was a nonsense lady she went toe to toe with his father Vince.

"Which two wrestlers are the so-called potential guys who will be married, my daughter"

"John Cena and Randy Orton"

"Well, no to Orton, he is four years younger than her. And Cena I am not sure of yet."

"Cena is not her type. Orton was born into the business just like our kids. He is more suited to be a husband than Cena is."

"Well, it is wrong. He is dictating my personal life."

"I know Bri. He will always think of us as his little girls."

"Steph, what if he's horrible and insufferable to live with?"

"Um... my advice avoids him at all cost, you can always come to me and Jack's house whenever you want."

"Thank you, Steph."

"You're welcome, Bri."

"Bri, looks I know that you are worried about this."

"Worried describe some of my feeling Steph. What if I absolutely hate him, how could I stay married to him?"

"Bri, please try it, if you're miserable after the first month I will help you break the arraignment marriage, and get an annulment no matter what it takes."

She sighed and "I need to think about this."

"Okay, you think about and then let me know your answer and I will reply it to dad even though I am 22 minutes younger than you."

She smiled and "yes, you are."

Stephanie smiled back at her twin.

"Um, do you know whom dad has chosen for me to marry?"

"Actually I have no clued on whom dad has chosen for you. I just hope that it's not that Paul Levesque he is way too old for you."

Sabrina eyes wide "oh, god if it's him I will definitely not do it. He is not my type."

"I know Bri he seems like a power hungry guy. I know firsthand he tries to break up my relationship with Jack two years ago. However, Jack and I fought him. But then again, dad would not let you marry him."

The door open and in walks Vincent.

"Hey everything okay in here," closed the door behind him.

"Yea, Bri is going to think about what dad wants her to do."

"That good."

"Um, Vinny do you know who I am possible to marry."

"Well, ahem, mom was questioning dad on that very subject."

"And?"

"Well according to dad he has two potential wrestlers."

"Two potential wrestlers please tell me one of them is not Paul Levesque Vinny."

"No, he is not one of the candidates."

"Thank god"

"Who are the two potential candidates Vinny?"

"One is John Cena and the other one is Randy Orton."

They sat down on the couches in Vince's office.

"Dad thinks that Randy is more suited for you Bri because he was born into the business like we were."

"And this John Cena?"

"Dad thinks Cena is not your type. And I think he is right about Cena, is not your type Bri, Orton is more your type."

Bri stood up, walk over to Vince's desk, and began looking for something on both John Cena and Randy Orton.

"Bri I don't think you should touching dad desk"

She looks at her younger brother "hey, he wants to me to marry some wrestler. I need information on him."

"Bri I will get you the information from the headquarters."

She stops looking at the stuff on Vince's desk. "Okay, Steph you get me that info."

I will. I promise you."

"Vinny how olds are they?"

"Um, John is months young than you and Steph. Um, Randy is my age"

"Months young than Steph and I which means he was born in 1977. And Orton is four years young than Steph and I."

"Yes," Bri began to think and then began to smile evilest like. Both Stephanie and Vincent noticed her evilest like a smile.

"Bri, has you made up your mind already"

"Maybe I have Steph. If I married Cena, it would drive dad crazy. Then again, Orton four years young than me."

"Bri think some more and let me get your picture of both of them before you tell him your answer."

"Okay, Steph I will wait for those pictures."

"Good"

Who will Sabrina picks John Cena or Randy Orton


	2. Chosen a husband

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will be appearances in this story. They all belong to themselves, WWE and the McMahons.

Author Notes: I owned Sabrina Alexandria McMahon, Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. and any other characters that will be appearing in this story. I change the storylines that taking places back in 2002, to the present.

Stephanie kept her promise and got Sabrina pictures of John Cena and Randy Orton that their dad had picked for Sabrina to married. Stephanie drops in her husband and sister at the medical practices that they had in Greenwich Ct. She walks into the doctor office and the receptionist Jane greets her "Good afternoon, Mrs. Capuano" with a smile.

"Good afternoon Jane. Is my sister with a patient right now?"

"No, she is in her office"

"Thank Jane," she said walking through the doorway toward Sabrina office, in the back. She passed by examine room and saw her husband talking with the patient.

"Hey, there hubby," Stephanie said, with a smile.

Jack turns his head and saw her outside of the examining room "hi, gorgeous, you need to see me."

"Nope, I am here to see my twin," she said with a smile.

"Oh, well she is in her office," he said.

"Yes, I know love," she said walking away and Jack's patient chuckles.

"Your wife is gorgeous Dr. Capuano," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Brown. She is the love of my life," he said

"You're welcome," he said

Stephanie arrived at Sabrina's office the door was slightly opened and she heard Sabrina voice, sounded like she was on the phone. She knocks on the door.

"Come on in," she called out as Stephanie push the door opened and walk inside and closes the door behind her.

Stephanie sat down the chair in front of the desk while Sabrina finished her calls.

"Yes, four refills of Daily Y Vites with iron tablet for Elizabeth Cruz," she said

"Thank you, bye," she said hang up for her office phone. "Hey, Steph, what's up?"

"Hi, Bri, what's up is I have those pictures for you to looks and then choice," she said holding out a yellow manila envelope. Sabrina took the envelope.

"Thank Steph."

"You're welcome Bri."

"No, one got suspect of you getting this info for me."

"No, I had my secretary get the pictures for me and place in that manila envelope. And I place the info into the envelope."

"I've been thinking"

"Thinking about what Bri"

"This whole situation, Steph I mean there should be some grounds rules, include storylines."

"Meaning"

"Meaning I don't want him involved in any romantic story Steph. No kisses Divas and being involve with them. I don't want him to be like dad characters. I won't go for that."

"That's understandable, Bri, even though if arranged marriage. However, you are right; if you have to act in public then he shouldn't be involved in any kind of storylines."

"You don't think dad will have a problem, do you?"

"No, but I will tells him if that happen this fake marriage will be over."

"Thank, Steph"

"You're Welcome Bri. I will see you later," she said standing up

"Yes, you will bye, sis," she said with a smile.

"Bye Bri," she said walking out of the office and saw her husband talking the nurse and she wrapped her arms around and the nurse chuckles.

"Yes, love you done with your sis," he said.

"Yes, I am," she said as he turns around and kisses her.

"What's did you drop off with her?"

"A manila envelope with some pictures," she replied

"Okay, well I have another patient waiting for me."

"Okay, will you play doctor with me tonight," she said with a seductive smile.

"If you are good," he said kissing her gently.

"Oh, I will be good girl," she laughing and out of the doctor office.

Jack shook his head as he walked into the examining room.

Over the next couple of days, Sabrina was busy with her patients, didn't have the time to looks at the info, and pictures that her twin got for her. Tuesday evening Sabrina finally opened the envelope and took off the info and pictures. She looks at the info and then at the pictures and noticed that Randy was cute and handsomely too. Cena was not bad looking but Randy was more cute and handsome to her. Sabrina thought Randy wills be to deal with because of his age and mold him. Cena looked like he was set in his way. Sabrina picks her cell phone and calls her sister.

"Hi, Bri"

"Hey, Steph, are you busy right now?"

"No, and I am not busy right now. What's up, sis?"

"Well, I look at the info and the pictures that you got me."

"And"

"Well, I think it should Randy Orton that I married because he is cuter and handsome looks than Cena is."

Stephanie chuckles "Even though, Randy has a baby face."

"Yes"

"Okay, sis I will go tell dad, that you made a choice on who are you going to married."

"Thank, Steph. Love you."

"Love you too, sis, bye"

"Bye Steph"

She disconnected her call, places her down on the dining room, and continues to look at Randy Orton picture. "I am going to enjoy tease my dad."

Vince made the decision on who Sabrina should marry, and that was Randy Orton. The door opens and in walks, Stephanie and she smile.

"Hey dad, are you busy?"

"No, not busy but make it quick I have business to attend too."

"Well... I was able to talks Sabrina into doing this ridiculous arranged marriage."

"And what did crabby says, now"

"Dad stops. What you want her to do is old fashioned"

"What did she say?"

"Well, she has chosen to married Randy Orton." Vince shocked that Sabrina pick Randy Orton.

"How did she find out who I narrow it down too?"

"It doesn't matter how she finds out. She is chosen Randy Orton over Cena."

"Okay… I wonder how she finds out though."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Dad let it go she is going to do even though, mom, me and her think it ridiculous."

"It will be fine"

"Yeah, whatever, dad" walking out of the locker room.

He had Randy Orton brought his office, and Randy was worried. He thought Mr. McMahon was him send him back Ohio Valley Wrestling the minor league of the WWE.

Vince looks at him and Randy was sweating bullets right now as his boss stares at him.

"You can relax"

"No, disrespect Mr. McMahon I will relax when I know that I am not going back to OVW."

"I can reassure you that I am not sending you back to OVW. In fact, I have proposed for you."

Randy looks at him "a proposed for me"

"Yes, a proposed. I see you as a big start and multiple championships."

"Okay, Mr. McMahon. Is that the proposed?"

"No, that is not my proposed. My proposed is that you married my daughter."

Randy looks stunned that Vince McMahon wants him to marry his daughter.


	3. Randy talk to Stephanie

Randy thought he heard wrong marry his daughter, but Stephanie is married.

"Randy," Vince said, Orton snapped out of his thought.

"Um… no disrespect Mr. McMahon but isn't Stephanie already married."

"Yes, Stephanie is marrying, but her sister isn't married…"

"Sister"

"Yes, Stephanie has a twin sister who is twenty-two minutes older than her."

"Does she work for the WWE?"

"No, Sabrina is Doctor"

"Doctor with the WWE then"

Vince smile and says, "No Randy. Sabrina owns part of medical practice with her brother in law, and another family of Jack Capuano."

"Oh… This does seem old fashioned Mr. McMahon."

"Yes, I know, but I want Sabrina to have a husband and for you to be tied down with someone who's lived in the business…"

"Um…I need to think about this."

"Okay, you think about it. But I am giving you until next week to give me your answer if not she will marry the other WWE Superstar that I have in mind."

"Okay," he said.

"And Randy there will be some ground rules if you decide to marry my daughter."

"What kind of ground rules?"

"Rules ground will be: if you do decide to married Sabrina no cheating on her, no romantic storyline, no, one-night stand, either."

"Okay," he said walking out the locker room and head down the hallway when he accidentally bumps into Stephanie McMahon.

"Sorry Stephanie, I didn't see you there"

"It's okay Randy. You seem to be distracting everything okay?"

"Um… I was meeting with your dad and he told me his proposal about marrying your twin sister."

Stephanie nods her head, and says, "Did you tell him your answer."

"No…. I said to him that I need to think about it. I mean what he is proposing is old fashioned if you ask me."

"Yes, it is old fashioned… Sabrina feels the same way. My dad thinks it will benefit both of you, Sabrina gets a husband, and you become a big star."

"That what your dad says. He told me the ground rules if I do decide to marry Sabrina. No, cheating on her, no romantic storyline, no one stand night either. I gather it means I could be in serious trouble."

"You would be correct there Randy. Looks who knows maybe you and my sister will hit it off."

"Maybe… um, what your sister like Stephanie?"

"Well, she is very beautiful like me. Very polite and is a doctor who owns part of a medical practice with my husband Jack. "

Randy looked at Stephanie "Well… She sounds like you. And beautiful"

Stephanie laughed a little "Yes, very beautiful is my twin sister. I won't give you any more detail about my twin sister."

Randy chuckles and says, "Protective are you of your older twin."

"You could say that. Sabrina is protective of me too."

"Are you identical twins?"

"Yes, Sabrina and I are identical twins. The only difference between Sabrina and me she is left hand."

"Sabrina sound very intriguing the more I hear about her."

"Trust me, Randy, you will be attracted to Sabrina once you met her."

"Do you have a picture of your sister?"

"Yes, I do." She said pulling out her wallet and then pulls out of a picture of Sabrina with Stephanie's husband Jack. "This my twin sister Sabrina." Show him the picture.

Randy looks at the picture of Sabrina and he notices the right way she looks just like Stephanie.

"Wow, your sister is beautiful Stephanie."

"Thanks, Randy. Sabrina and I are best friends."

"I think I just might accept your dad proposal of marrying Sabrina."

"Randy you really need to think about this…"

"I know I do Stephanie, but looking at your twin what's left to think about."

"The fact that you are only twenty-two years and Sabrina is twenty-five going on twenty-six… and then there is your family Randy."

"I guess your right there."

"Looks Randy its arranged marriage it not like you've been dating my sister for two years and you've decided to ask my dad for her hand in marriage."

"True. But I need to give your dad my answer next week if not he will have your sister marry the other superstar he has in mind."

"Trust me, Randy, he won't let that happen because the other superstar is not my sister type. He said it himself."

"You don't think he would force her to marry the other superstar?"

"No… Sabrina would not go for that. It is bad enough that he is trying to dictate her personal life now. Talk to your parents about this and see what they tell you."

"And if they tell me not to do it then what."

"You are adult Randy you can do whatever you want include marrying my sister."

"Okay, I will talk to my parents about this."

"Good. I will see you later." she walks off.


	4. Randy talks to his parents

Randy thought about what Stephanie said to him… He decides to go see his parents and tells them what his boss Vince McMahon is proposing. His dad let him into the house.

"What's up Randy?" Bob said as they walked into the kitchen where Randy's mom Elaine is.

"I have something that I want to talk to you and mom about. Hi, mom," he said walking over to Elaine and lean down ad kiss on her cheek.

"Hi son," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said sitting at the table and Randy sat down too.

Randy clear his throat and says, "Last night before the SmackDown taping, I was brought into Vince McMahon locker room and he had an interesting proposal for me."

"An interesting proposal, like what," Bob asked

"Well, Vince told me that I have a bright future ahead of me, I could be a big star. But there is one thing I have to do."

Bob and Elaine thought themselves what is Vince McMahon up too.

"What does Vince McMahon want you to do son?" Elaine asked him.

"Vince proposal is that I marry his daughter," he replied

"Stephanie is already married," Bob said.

"Yes, I know dad, that Stephanie is married, but her sister isn't married…"

"Sister," Bob and Elaine said simultaneously

"Yes, Stephanie has a twin sister who is twenty-two minutes older than her."

"I never knew that Vince and Linda had twin daughters?" Elaine asked

"Me either mom, until I found out last night. Sabrina is a doctor"

"Sabrina is a Doctor"

"Yes, a Doctor"

"With the WWE," Bob said

"No, dad not with the WWE, Sabrina own part of medical practice with her brother in law, and another family member of Jack Capuano."

"Who is Jack Capuano?" Bob asked

"Jack Capuano is Stephanie husband," he answers,

"Oh…"

"I told Vince this does seem old fashioned and he told he know that. But he wants Sabrina to have a husband and for me to be tied down with someone who's live in the business."

"It is old fashioned," Elaine said. "How does Sabrina feel about this?"

"Well according to Stephanie, Sabrina feels the same way it is old fashioned."

"And you son how do you feel?" Bob asked

"Honestly dad, I'm not crazy it, I can tell you that... I've never met her and I don't know a lot about her except for what Stephanie told me that her twin sister."

"And if you don't do it, then what happened honey?" Elaine asked

"Well, accord to Vince he has another superstar in mind to marry Sabrina."

"Which also mean his career can take off right," Bob said.

"Yes, dad, according to Stephanie, Vince won't let it happened because the other superstar is not Sabrina type, he said it himself. Stephanie also said that Sabrina would not go for that."

"To me son, Vince is trying to force you into something."

"True, dad, but this can benefit me and Sabrina."

"Yes, but son, this is an arranged marriage. You're not married for love it is more like a business arraignment."

"I thought about it that way. But maybe I will be attracted to Sabrina once I met her, who knows maybe she and I can fall in love."

"Maybe that can happened son… I don't want you to get hurt," Elaine said.

Randy smile at her and says, "I know mom."

"Can you see other people Randy?" Bob asked

"Bob, don't give him any idea," Elaine said.

"Elaine if he does this it's an arranged marriage," he said

"Dad I've been told by Vince, no cheating on her, no romantic storyline, one-night stand, either. Which tell me I could be in serious trouble, and I don't want to derail my wrestling career."

"That's my boy," Elaine said proudly of her son.

"But son, you have a right to pleasure, by a woman," Bob said Elaine shook her head.

"Yes, I know that dad. If I do this, I will be married to Vince McMahon's daughter, I will not risk my wrestling career for sex, by a stranger."

"It sounds like you'll already make up your mind about this?" Bob asked

"Yes, I have I am going to marry to Sabrina McMahon," he replied standing up and kiss his mom and then left the house.


	5. Sabrina, Linda & Stephanie talk

The next day was a normal day for Dr. Sabrina McMahon seeing patients at the office, while her brother in law Jack Capuano was at the hospital performing emergency surgery. It was almost lunchtime when Sabrina walked out of one of the many examine rooms that they had. The patient came to walk out of the examining room next.

"Thanks, Dr. McMahon," she said.

"You're welcome, and I will see in you six months," she said handing the patient file to the nurse.

"Yes, you will Dr. McMahon," she said, one of the receptionist made the next appoint for six months from that day.

Sabrina walks toward her office down the hallway and then went inside over to the desk took her Stethoscope from around her neck and place it on her desk. She then takes off her lab coat and hangs it up before she grabs her purse and manila envelope that her twin brought her last week. She walked out of her office down the hallway.

"Ladies you can go to lunch," she said.

"Okay, Dr. McMahon," they said together.

Sabrina walks out of the office and heads for her car and when arriving at the car she presses the button turning off the alarm and then unlocked the door. She opens the door, get in behind the wheel, and then placed her purse and manila envelope on the passenger, and then pulls the door close. She slid the key into ignition and then turn it start the car, and then buckled her seatbelt. After buckling her seatbelt, she pulled out of the parking spot and then drove off toward Stamford. When she arrived in Stamford, continues on to the WWE Corporate Headquarters, and then pulls up to the Corporate Headquarters. She turns into the parking lot, and find a spot then pulls in, and park her car. She turns the key shutting off the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and then pulls the key from the ignition open the door, grabs her purse and manila envelope from the passenger. She steps out of the car and closes the door then press the button setting her alarm. She walks away from the car and head for the building and then pulls the door opened and step inside the security guard greet her "Good afternoon, Mrs. Capuano" and Sabrina chuckles.

"Good afternoon," she said, heading for the elevator.

She thought to herself must be a new security guard. She presses the button the doors slid open and step onto the elevator. She presses the button for the floor that Stephanie's office is on the doors slid closes and then went up. When the elevator reaches, the floor the elevator doors slid opened and she walked out of the elevator down the hallway and walked through the opened the glass doors, the receptionist greets her

"Stephanie, I didn't know you left," the receptionist said, Linda, spotting Sabrina.

"Hi, Sabrina," she said, kissing her on the cheek.

The receptionist thought Sabrina that is her daughter Stephanie.

"Mrs. McMahon, I mean no disrespect here, but that is Stephanie," she said.

"Hi, mom," she said kissing her back.

Linda turned to the receptionist and said, "Dana, this is Stephanie's twin sister Sabrina."

"Hello, Dana," Sabrina said, with a smile.

"Twin sister," she said

"Yes, Dana twins. Sabrina is a doctor," she said with a smile.

"I am so sorry for calling you Stephanie," she apologizes.

"Dana, it's okay. It happens all the time," she said with a smile.

They walk down the hallway toward the offices.

"What's brings you here?" She asked

"I am here to see my twin," she replied.

"Ah, okay come I will walk you to her office," she said.

"The security guard downstairs, says good afternoon Mrs. Capuano I didn't even correct him."

Linda smiled and said, "I will talk to him, sweetie." As they arrived at Stephanie's office and did not see her secretary. They step over on the door Linda knock on it and then they heard "come in."

Sabrina opens the door and then steps inside the office with Linda behind her.

"Hey, sis," Sabrina said with a smile

"Hey sis, and mom," she said, as Linda close the door behind her.

Sabrina walks over to the desk and then held out the manila envelope and Stephanie took it from her and place it on her the desk.

"Thank, sis," she said sitting down in the chair.

"You're welcome sis," she said, as Linda sat down the other chair.

"Is my husband in the office?" She asked

"Nope, he is performing emergency surgery at the hospital," she replied crossing her left leg over her right one.

"Okay then," she said

"What's in the manila envelope?" Linda asked

Sabrina shrugs her shoulders and Stephanie answered, "Info on the two potential wrestlers that dad has picked for her to marry."

"So, that how you got the information," she said.

"Yes, mom... Stephanie provided me with info on the two wrestlers who my dictator father is trying to marry me off too."

"Well, I am not going to argue with you about calling him dictator right now….because that is what he has become."

"Does grandma Vicky know what her dictator son is doing to one of her granddaughters."

"No, she doesn't know what he is doing to you."

"Of course, not if grandma knows dad's ass would be in a sling," she said, with a smile.

Stephanie chuckles and said, "You know it Bri. Grandma Vicky takes no shit for dad."

Sabrina chuckles and said, "I can almost picture Grandma Vicky wielding cane."

Stephanie chuckles too.

Linda says, "Well, I having lunch with grandma tomorrow and me casualty mentioned what her son is up."

"Really mom, and where are you having lunch with grandma?" Stephanie asked

"Why do you what to know Steph?"

"I am curious about where you are having lunch with my grandma," she replied.

"I am taking grandma to a nice place"

"Stephanie gave it up mom is not going to let you know where she is taking grandma for lunch."

"Fine, I will give it up."

"That's good Stephanie."

"When does the dictator what this arranged marriage to take place?" Sabrina asked.

"He hasn't said anything to me," she replied

"Figure, he is been secretive about these plans of his."

"Mom should be a confidential informant for you Bri," Stephanie said.

"Sound good to me, mom being my spy and feeding me information."

"Well, I don't know about," Linda said.

"Why not mom…you will be giving Bri information about dad secretive arranged marriage plans."

"Let me think about this, and I will let you know Bri," she said.

"Okay, mom."

"Mom if you don't want to do I am sure that Vinny will help out his sister."

"Stephanie Marie doesn't lay a guilt trip on me."

"Sorry mom, but my sister is being forced into an arranged marriage by dad."

"I know honey, I am not happy about this arranged marriage either. But going through your dad desk won't be easy when he is home."


	6. Grandma Vicky find out

The next afternoon Linda took her mother in law Vicky out to lunch. They talked about a lot of things includes Vicky's grandchildren and then Linda casualty mentions what Vince wants Sabrina to do well let just say that Vicky was not pleased with her son.

"He is out of his mind, Linda?" Vicky asked her daughter in law.

"I honestly don't know mom. I voiced my displeasure about this arranged marriage but he keeps telling me he knows what he's doing."

Vicky shook her head and says, "And Sabrina"

"She is not happy about this arranged marriage either. And I don't blame her."

"I don't either; my son wants her to marry someone who she's never dated."

"I know mom. She is calling him a dictator right now because he is trying to dictate her personal life and she doesn't like it."

"Well, she is entitled to call him a dictator right now. This is not 1900 where families arranged marriage; it is the year 2002."

"I know mom, he is so determined to get a man in her life right now."

"Oh lord, my son needs a reality check and I will be giving him one tonight. But before that I do that, I want to see Sabrina, Linda."

"Okay, let me call her and see what time she is getting out of the work."

Linda reaches for her purse then reaches inside and pulls out her cellphone. And look through her contacts and find Sabrina's cellphone and hits speed dial and then bought the phone up to her ear. A few minutes later, she heard Sabrina

"Hello?" she said sounding sleepy.

"Sabrina honey, did I wake up?"

"Yes, mom,"

"I am so sorry honey."

"It's okay mom, what's up?" She asked lying in her bed with her eyes closed.

"Grandma Vicky wants to see you," she replied

"Okay mom, send her in your limo," she said.

"All right honey, but get up now," she said

"I am jumping in the shower after I hang up with you," she said

"Okay, bye, sweetie," she said

"Bye mom," she said, disconnected her calls.

Sabrina got out of bed walked into her master bathroom and turns on the shower and then took off her PJs, and step into the shower and closes the door behind her.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, Linda places her phone back in her purse and said, "Sabrina is jumping in the shower and then I will have my chauffeur Jacque take you to her house."

"Okay, and then later you will pick up me and bring to your house where I will give my son his reality check."

"Ok, mom," she said as they finished their lunch.

After their finish lunch and Linda was paying the bill her phone rang again and she reaches into her purse, then pulls out of her cellphone and looks it and saw that Sabrina was calling her. She answers it.

"Yes, sweetie," she said.

"You can send grandma in your limo, I've shower and dress," she said.

"Okay, after Jacque drops me off the headquarters and then he will bring grandma to you."

"Okay, mom, bye," she said.

"Bye, sweetie," she said to hang up her phone.

"Everything okay, Linda," Vicky asked

"Yes, everything is fine mom," she replied, helping her into the limo and then got in beside her.

Jacque closes the door and then walks around the limo open the door and got in behind the wheel. He pulls the door closed and then turns the key to starting the engine. The limo pulls away from the restaurant and then drove off toward the WWE Corporate Headquarters. When the limo arrives at the WWE Corporate Headquarters, Jacque got out of the limo to walk around and then opens the door for Linda.

"Thank you, Jacque," Linda said stepping out of the limo.

"You are welcome, Mrs. McMahon," he said closing the door.

"Can you please take my mother in law Vicky to Sabrina's house," she said.

"Yes, Mrs. McMahon and I will be back later for you," he said.

"Yes, Jacque," she said walking toward the building while he walks around the limo, open the door and got in the behind the wheel.

He pulls the door closed and then buckles his seatbelt and the drove away and toward the Greenwich. Twenty minutes later, Jacque turns into Sabrina's driveway, the gates open and then he drove through them up to the circular driveway toward the house. When limo reaches the house it came to stop, he unbuckled his seatbelt, then opens the door and step out of the limo and closes the door behind him. He walks around the limo as the door to the house opened, Sabrina came out and walk toward the limo.

"Good afternoon, Jacque," she said.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Sabrina," he said helping Mrs. McMahon out of the limo.

"Thank you, Jacque," Vicky said.

"You're welcome Mrs. McMahon," he said.

"Hi, grandma," she said with a smile.

"Hello, there my darling granddaughter," she said with a smile.

"I will pick up later, Mrs. McMahon," he said.

"Yes, after you get my daughter in law Linda," she said.

"Yes," he said, closing the door.

Vicky walks over to her granddaughter and then they walk toward the house and went inside and Sabrina closes the door behind them and relocked it. They walk toward the living room, inside around the sofa and then sat down.

"So, how have you been sweetheart?" Vicky asked with a smile.

Sabrina smiled and replied, "I have been a good grandma. You?"

"I am doing well sweetheart."

"Mom told you what dad is doing."

"Yes, your mother mentions what my son is attempting to do."

"It's so old fashioned grandma…"

"Yes, it is old fashioned, sweetheart. Arraigned marriage, are from another century. When I married your grandpa, we were in love. When your dad married your mom, they were in love too. Shane has married for love and so has your twin sister."

Sabrina nods her head agree with her grandma and says, "Yes, growing up Shane, Stephanie, Vincent and I were always told to marry for love."

"Yes, sweetheart"

"But right now he is trying to dictate my personal life grandma."

"Your mom told me, and that you are calling my son dictator."

"Yes, I am grandma, because of what he wants me to do."

"Sweetheart, I am not mad at you for calling him a dictator. It fit him right now."

"This is an arraigned marriage to benefit his future big star. The Superstar is tied down and I get a husband."

Vicky shakes her head, and said, "Wait… wait…. I thought he forbidden you and Stephanie from dating Superstars."

"He did grandma but all sudden he is arranging for me to a married one."

"Who is the superstar, sweetheart?" Vicky asked

"He picks two superstars," she said

Vicky interrupts her and says, "Two superstars. "

"Yes, grandma two superstars,"

"Which, two superstars, sweetheart"

"The two superstars are rookies Randy Orton and John Cena."

"And which has your father chosen for you?"

"Well, Stephanie got me info on the two superstars and I look at the info, John Cena isn't bad looking grandma but Randy Orton was cuter and very handsome to me. Cena looked like he was set in his way, while Randy will be easy to deal with because of his age."

"And how old is Randy Orton?"

"Randy is twenty-two years old, four years younger than me and Stephanie."

"And this John Cena how old is he"

"John Cena is months younger than Stephanie and I."

"Okay. And who has your father chosen for you?"

"Well, I chose to married Randy Orton"

At the WWE Corporate headquarters, Vince was talking to Stephanie when Linda walks into his office. They smile when they saw her.

"Hi, how was lunch?" Stephanie asked

"Hi. It was good, Vince you need to be home by 5:30"

"Why?"

"Because your mother is requesting you to be home at 5:30 she wants to talk to you."

"Why does my mom, wants to talks to me."

"I have no idea, Vince," she said walking out of the office and back to her.

"Sound like grandma has a bone to picks you with dad," Stephanie said standing up and walk out of the office.


	7. Vicky berate her son Vince

Later in the evening, Linda picks up mother in law Vicky from Sabrina's house and then heads to her and Vince's house that was not too far from Sabrina's house. The limo turned into the driveway and then the gates opened the limo drove through, up the circular driveway to the house. The limo came to stops in front of the house, Jacque unbuckled his seatbelt and then opened the door, step out for the limo and then closed the door. He walks around the limo and to the backdoor and then opens it. Linda steps out of first and then she helps Vicky out of the limo.

"Thank you, Jacque," Linda said.

"You're welcome, Mrs. McMahon."

They walk toward the house together Linda pulls out the house keys. Once they reached the front door, Linda slid the key into the locked and turned it unlocked the door then turn the doorknob opening the door. Vicky walks into the house first followed by Linda who closed the door and relocked the door. Linda placed her purse on the table and then went through the mail and put it back down then she and Vicky walk into the living room but before Linda could sit down the doorbell rang Vicky chuckled. She turns around and walks out of the living room to the front door unlocked the door then turn the doorknob opening the door to see Stephanie standing there with her husband Jack, Vincent and his girlfriend Natalya.

"Hi, there"

"Hi," they said, as she let them into the house. She closed the door and relocked it.

"We came to see Grandma Vicky," Stephanie said.

"She is in the living room," she said, as they walked into the living room to see Grandma sitting on the couch.

"Hi, grandma," Stephanie and Vincent said, together with walking over to her leaned down and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hi, Stephanie and Vincent," she said with a smile.

"Grandma you remember my girlfriend Natalya," Vincent said, as Natalya steps forward.

"Hi, Mrs. McMahon it is a pleasure to see you, again," Natalya said.

"Hi, Natalya it's a pleasure to see you again too. But please call me Vicky," she said with a polite smile.

"Hi, grandma," Jack said.

"Hi, there, Dr. Capuano," Vicky said chuckle.

Stephanie teases her grandma "Hey, grandma no flirting with my husband."

"Oh, relax sweetie, Jack is not interested in your grandma." They all sat down the couch

Linda says, "How are you doing Natalya?"

"I am good Linda and just happy to see being offs the road for a while and getting to see my boyfriend."

"I am happy that she is off-road for a while, too," he said with a smile.

The door opened and in walks, Vince and he closed the door behind and relocked it too. He heard voices in the living room and then placed his briefcase on the table and then head for the living room went inside and saw Linda, Stephanie, Jack, Vincent and Natalya along with his mother Vicky.

"Hello, everyone," he said making his presence knows to them.

"Hello son," Vicky said.

"Hi, dad"

"Hi, there Vince," Natalya said with a smile.

"Hi, honey," Linda, said with a smile.

Vince walk around the sofa lean down and kiss his mother on the cheek. He sat down next to his mom.

"How are you doing mom?" He asked with a smile.

"I am fine son. I have a question for you though."

"Okay, what is the question?" He asked

"Are you out of your mind" she replied

"No I am not out of my mind, mom," he said.

"Yes, you Vincent arrange a marriage for Sabrina."

"Mom I am Sabrina's father."

"Yes, I know son, but what you are doing is out of the 1900s. I along with everyone else in this family is not happy about this arranged marriage either."

"Mom it will benefit her and the guy I have chosen for her."

"No son, it will benefit the superstar, not Sabrina. You want her to marry someone who she has never dated. Moreover, you trying to dictate her personal life and I know that my granddaughter does not like it. Why are you so determined to get a man in her life right now?"

Vince remained quiet for a few minutes and then says, "Mom, she needs a man."

"She needs a man, huh" Vince did not interrupt his mother.

"You said so, Vincent. Newsflash son, she is a grown woman who can make a decision for herself she doesn't need you to make those decisions."

She continues and says, "When I married your father, we were in love. When you married Linda, you two were in love. When Shane married Marissa they were in love, Stephanie and Jack here are in love with each other."

She goes on and says, "You and Linda, always told Shane, Sabrina, Stephanie, and Vincent to marry for love."

"Yes, I know mom"

"Then why the hell are you arranging a marriage for Sabrina then."

"I have my reasons."

"Your reasons Vincent and what about Sabrina feelings her personal life, that you are dictator here."

"Sabrina get a husband."

"And your superstar is tied down right."

"Yes, and my future superstar is tied down with someone who was born into the business."

"You're forgetting one thing son, Sabrina becomes a doctor and not for the WWE. Didn't you forbade both Sabrina and Stephanie from dating Superstars."

Vince spoke, "Yes, I did forbade them but I change my mind."

"Who is a superstar having you chosen?"

"Don't worry mom, I know what I am doing here."

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon Sr. You are avoiding the question, who did you chose for my granddaughter," she said more firmly.

"A young man named Randy Orton."

"And how old is Randy Orton?"

"Mom age is just number"

"Vincent how old is Randy Orton?"

"He is twenty-two years old, four years younger than Stephanie and Sabrina."

"Four years younger than my granddaughters."

"Yes, mom."

"If this Randy Orton hurt my granddaughter I promise you, Vincent, I will kick your ass, got it." She meant it too

"Yes mom I understand perfectly"

"You better Vincent."


	8. Sabrina hook up with John Cena

Sabrina was in Massachusetts for a Medical Conference, and after the Conference, she decides to go to the local bar for a drink instead of the hotel bar. She walks into the local bar then head for the bar sat down and then orders Rum and Cherry Coke. The barter place Sabrina's drink in front of her.

"Here you ma'am, a Rum and Cherry Coke."

"Thank you," she said, placing a twenty-dollar bill on the bar.

"You're welcome," he said before walking away.

John walked into the bar and found a table. He took seat and then his eyes started to scan the place and saw a beautiful women's but none of them really caught his attention until his eyes fell on a brunette woman with long hair sitting at the bar. He could see the side of her face and saw that it was beautiful. She must have known he was watching her because she turned to face him. John smile at his boss Stephanie and she smiled back John got up to join her. He walked over to her and stood next to the stool in front of her.

"Stephanie."

She looked at him and politely says, "I am not Stephanie."

"No disrespect, but you are Stephanie McMahon."

"No… I am Sabrina McMahon."

John was shocked and says, "Wow you are your spitting image of Stephanie McMahon."

Sabrina smiled and says, "That because I am Stephanie's identical twin sister."

"Anyone sitting here"

Sabrina didn't know what came over her, maybe it was the alcohol. "Yeah, you"

John was elated she was interested in him too. He gladly sat down, "What's a beautiful woman like you Sabrina doing here alone."

Sabrina blushed and John found it adorable "My name is John Cena"

"I know"

"You do," he said sounding surprise.

She nods her head and says, "Yes."

Sabrina noticed Cena wasn't bad looks in person, and he seemed to want her and that excited her.

"So, Sabrina I can I buy you a drink?" He asked

"Um, sure, Rum and Cherry Coke"

"Nice drink choice. I feel kind of wimpy drink this beer, next to your choice of drink."

Sabrina laughed.

"So, do Sabrina you live here in Massachusetts?"

"No, I don't live here in Massachusetts"

"Oh," John said disappoint that Sabrina didn't live in Massachusetts.

"I am here on business. I lived in Greenwich, Connecticut."

"WWE business," He asked

"No, I am doctor," She replied

"Wow, know wondered why I never have seen at WWE Event."

"Yes, I am busy being a doctor. You lived here in Massachusetts?"

"Yes, I lived in Boston, now but I am from West Newbury."

"Nice town West Newbury is."

"You've been to West Newbury."

"Passing through it when I was a teenager."

John found himself, getting lost in her deep blue eyes. He thought she was unbelievably beautiful like her twin sister, and he was so drawn to her. She also had wit and charm, like Linda and Stephanie. Sabrina noticed John was thinking of something "What"

"Sorry I was just thinking how beautiful you are and your eyes, they're stunning. And I love the way they light up when you smile."

"You know you're pretty handsome too"

John smiled and took Sabrina's hand "You want to get out of here. Go and talk so we can be alone."

Sabrina thought for a moment and says, "Sure."

John smiled as she stood with him. They walked out of the bar together holding hands. John and Sabrina were outside, and John says, "You know I almost didn't come here tonight. But I'm so glad that I didn't it's probably the best decision I've made." Sabrina smiled.

They stood there talking until John touched her face, "Sabrina can I kiss you"

Sabrina smiled and leaned in and kisses him. Both felt the electricity between them and John grabbed her pulling her as tight to his body as he could. He couldn't get enough of her. He kissed her and continues to kiss her. After a moment he looked into her eyes, "You're so beautiful and gorgeous Sabrina. I like really you Sabrina."

"I like you, John. Come back to the hotel."

"Sure."

They walk away and then heads to the Sheraton Hotel where Sabrina is staying while in Boston for business. When they arrived at the Sheraton Hotel then went inside and then heads for the elevator that took them up to the floor that Sabrina's suite is on, when they elevator reaches the floor the doors slid open and they step off the elevator and walk down the hallway to the suite. Sabrina pulls the electronic key card and then slid it down unlocked the door. She presses down the door handle opening the door and walk inside followed by John.

"Would you do me the honor of letting me make love to you?"

"Yes," she said, as he pulls her to him and they began kissing. His hands roamed over her body.

The kiss slowly became more passionate and then they pull back for some air. Sabrina led him into the bedroom stood in front of the bed and then took his shirt off. He unzipped her dress and slid it down her body. They kissed again. He sat on the bed pulling her with him. She was straddling him. She slowly kissed him down his body and undid his pant. When she came back up to him slide into him and slowly started to move.

"Ohh." She moaned.

"Sabrina." He groaned

She bent down and they kissed. They started moving faster. "Ohh, Ohh, Ohh." John sat up and took off her bra. He kissed her in the center of her chest. "Ohh, John" She moaned. He laid her down underneath him and slipped back inside her moving fast.

"John, oh god, oh, yes." They kissed. John groaned.

"Ohhh, mmm, ohh, my, John"

She moaned, giving in. "God Sabrina." He groaned giving in.

They were catching their breath.

"Wow," Sabrina said.

"Right back to you."

"You ok"

"Perfect. I haven't had sex lately."

"Me either not in about two months"

She laid half on top of him.

"Your amazing Sabrina"

"Don't sell yourself short John."

"Do you wanna stay?"

"Yeah." He kissed her.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight."

What does this mean for the arranged marriage?


	9. The next morning

The next morning Sabrina woke up and looked at John who was still asleep next to her. She thought what she has done with John Cena, knowing that she supposed to married Randy Orton. She got out of the bed and walk into the bathroom closed the door behind her and then turn the water to take a shower. She steps into the shower. Meanwhile, back in Connecticut Vince was in his office not happy that Orton has given him answer, yet. When Linda came walking in and saw him in deep thought.

"Vince," she said.

He snaps out of his thoughts, and says, "Yes, my love."

"You okay."

"Yea, I am okay, just doing some thinking about something."

"Ah," she said walking over to the desk and then places some folders in front of him. "I need your signatures on these."

"Okay."

She walks out of the office and heads back to her own office and went inside. Meanwhile back in Boston Massachusetts the Sheraton Hotel Sabrina came walking out of the bathroom to see John waking up.

"Hi," she said smiling at him.

"Hi."

"I guess we should talk about last night," John said.

"Yeah, I guess we should talk."

"Last night was nice."

"Yes very nice thought," she said smiling.

"Yes it was really nice but you are my boss daughter and it shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"John we are both adults here. And I don't work for the family business."

"I know Sabrina but still, you are my boss daughter."

"John my father has no said in my personal life."

John knows she is right they are adults.

"I am going to let you get a dress." She walking out of the bedroom closing the door behind her and let John get dress.

John got out of bed and got redress, while in the living area, Sabrina grabs her phone turn it on and then touch the contact icon and then scroll through her contact and found her sister name and then touch it, just then John came walking out of the bedroom.

"Bye Sabrina."

"John, before you go here, is my private cell phone and house number," she said holding out a piece of paper with two numbers on it.

He took the paper folds it and then shoves it into his pocket.

"Bye John."

He left Sabrina alone and she touches her sister name, bough the phone up to her ear, and waiting to hear her sister's voice.

"Hi Bri"

"Hi Steph"

"How is the Medical Conference going?"

"Boring as hell," she answered.

Stephanie chuckles and teasing her, "You want to be the doctor."

"I know Steph." Stephanie knew that something is bothering her twin.

"You okay Bri?"

"Yeah, I think I am fine. But I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I met John Cena last night and um…"

"Sabrina what did you do last night?"

"Let's just say I won't be I will be marrying Orton."

"What?"

"Steph, I've have been thinking about it, and he is too young for me. Cena is months younger than we are. He is more mature and I do not have to play wet nurse to him. Besides that."

"Sex was that good huh?"

"Amazing Steph. I mean I know I wasn't going to consummate the marriage to Orton, but you know we girl need some good loving"

"I do not deny that Bri. But Dad thinks you should marry Orton."

"Well, fuck what dad want. It is my life and I am not going to marry for business. I am going to do what I want. Moreover, I am not playing wet nurse to a boy. John could be a future star too you know."

"Yes, I know, Bri. Listen we will talk more when you come home.

"Steph I am here for three more days, why don't you and mom take a trip up to Boston Mass."

"That's a great idea, where are you staying?"

"Sheraton Hotel," she said as Stephanie wrote down were her twin is staying at in Boston.

"Do I need to get a room for mom and me?"

"No, my suite has two extra bedrooms."

"Perfect seeing you later."

"Bye Steph, love you."

"Love you too Bri. Bye."

Sabrina got ready and then left the hostel suite and heads to the lobby. She exits the elevator and then walks toward the front desk, then told the front desk that her mom and twin sister were coming to stay with her. The clerk told okay Ms. McMahon. She smiled at her and then walks toward where the medical conference is.

John showered when he got home and is now sitting on the balcony with a cup of coffee. He could not stop thinking about Sabrina McMahon and last night.

"_Last night." John thought. "She was so amazing in bed." What am I doing? She is my boss daughter." "Get a grip, John." "Last night was a onetime thing and that's the end of it." _

He grabs his phone and then put Sabrina's two numbers on his phone. He decides to call her after a few rings, and he heard her voice, "_You reach Sabrina McMahon leave your name and number and I will get back to you." _

"_Um hi, Sabrina this John Cena. Um… please call me back at this number. Thanks." _

Meanwhile, back in Connecticut Stephanie walk into her mom's office and saw her typing away at the computer.

"Mom, are you busy?" Stephanie asked closing the door.

Linda stops typing turn toward her and replies, "Never busy for one of my children."

Stephanie smile walks over and then sat down in the chair.

"Well, I am going to travel up to Boston and spend three days with Bri, and she asks for you to joins me."

"Sure why not a girls weekend, in Boston, Mass."

"Yes, a girl's weekend. So we will leave after work."

"You can pick up me at home, and then we will make the drive to Boston, Mass."

"Yes."

"Do we need to book a hotel suite?"

"No, Sabrina's hotel suite has two extra bedrooms."

"Great.

Back in Boston, Mass, at the medical conference, Sabrina was doing her thing, but her mind keeps thinking about John Cena and their amazing night last night.


	10. Stephanie, Linda talks to Sabrina

**Author notes: **Jason Hunter, thanks for the suggests you might want to keep reading because your suggestion will be used during the Stephanie/ Sable storyline.

Stephanie and Linda traveled to Boston, Massachusetts in Linda's limo.

"Mom… besides the reason I told you, I think Sabrina need some motherly advice."

Linda looks her daughter and says, "Stephanie Marie what going on."

"Well, mom, last night Sabrina met John Cena and um…"

"Stephanie, what did your twin do last night?"

"Well, mom let's just says, that my twin is not going to marry Orton."

Linda smile, and says; "Really now."

"Yes mom…. Bri has been thinking about it, and has decided that he is too young for her."

"Okay, but what changes her mind beside him being too young for her."

"Mom…"

"Steph tells me."

"Bri said and I quote "Cena is months younger than we are. He is more mature and I do not have to play wet nurse to him."

Linda could not help but chuckles at Sabrina telling Steph she does not want to play wet nurse to Randy Orton. "So, does this mean she is now going to marry Cena then?"

"I am not sure mom; however, she is adamantly about not wanting to marry Orton. She told me that dad can fuck off it is her life and she is not going marry for business. She wants to do what she wants."

"That's her right. I am proud of her right now."

"Me, too, mom I am proud her too. Oh shit, I forgot to ask her what hotel suite she in. "

"Honey, relax I am sure that the front desk will tell us the room number."

Jacque finally pulls up to the Sheraton Hotel in Boston Mass. he turns the key shutting off the engine then unbuckled his seatbelt, opens the door and then step out of the limo and then closed the door. He walks around the limo, to the back of the limo, and then opens the door, and Stephanie steps out first and then Linda steps out of the limo.

"Jacque, you can go home. Sabrina has her car."

"Okay, Mrs. McMahon, have a wonderful time."

"We will Jacque," Linda said, as he opened the trunk for them to gets their bags.

Linda and Stephanie grabs their bags and then walks toward the hotel and went inside over to the front desk where clerk welcome them.

"Good evening and welcome the Sheraton Hotel. How may I help you?" She asked

"Good evening, can you please tell us what hotel suite Dr. Sabrina McMahon is in," Linda replied.

"Dr. McMahon is in the presidential suite," the clerk said, hold out an electronic keycard.

"Thank you," Linda said.

"You're welcome, Ma'am."

They walk away and head for the elevator and then they took the elevator up to the floor that Sabrina's suite is on. When the elevator reaches the floor the doors slid opened and they step off the elevator and down the hallway to the suite. When they reach the suite Linda slid, the electronic keycard into the door unlocked it and then press down the door handle opening the door and went inside. The door closed behind them.

"Bri, are you here?" Stephanie called out and got no response meant that she was not there.

"Sabrina is probably still at the medical conference," Linda said, walking toward one of the bedrooms and went inside.

Stephanie heads for the other bedroom went inside and put her stuff down and the door to the suite opened and in walks, Sabrina who saw two purses on the table, which mean her twin and mom, has finally arrived.

"Mom, Steph" she called out and they came out of the bedrooms.

"Hi, there," she said, as they walk over to her.

"Hi, honey," Linda said, hugging her daughter.

"Hey, Bri," she said, hugging her twin.

They sat down the couches and Linda asks "How was the conference?"

"Boring as hell mom," she said, leaned back and closing her eyes.

"No teasing me again Steph."

"I had my fun early."

"Sabrina, Stephanie told me that you are not marrying Orton because you met John Cena last night."

"Yes, that would be a correct mom."

"Okay, care to tell what actually changed your mind."

"No."

"Sabrina Alexandria Victoria McMahon"

Sabrina let out a sigh, and said, "I hate it when you use my full name."

"I don't care what you like to start talking now."

"Well… I just change mind after hanging out with Cena," she lying to her mom.

"Bri that is not what you told me." Sabrina opened her eyes and looks at twin.

"Steph"

"Sabrina, did you sleep with him?" She asked

"Mom"

"Sabrina answered me did you sleep with Cena last night."

"Yes, mom I screw him last night."

"Sabrina Alexandria I didn't raise you to be this way and jump into bed after meeting someone for the first time."

"My father has no problem screwing any woman and then comes home to you."

Linda had a shock looks on her face. "Bri," Stephanie said, she did not want her twin saying something she will regret.

"No Steph, he cheated on mom and then turns it into a god damn storyline to humiliated mom on TV. He has no respect for her, none."

"Bri stops this is mom, who has been on your side since dad decides on arranged marriage for you."

She ignores her twin, go on and said, "Fuck dad and what he wants. This is my life, and I am not going to marry someone younger than me to please him. I am going to do what I want."

Linda calmly said, "Do you want your dad thinking you are slut or whore?"

"If he thinks about me, then he has no respect for me either. He wants to force me into an arranged marriage to benefit his company."

"I can agree with you there."

"Mom do you know how many sexually transmitted diseases there are?"

"Sabrina, that's enough," Stephanie said standing up; grabbing her twin, then drag out of the living room and into the bedroom.

Linda sat there shocked at her daughter words to her.


	11. Sabrina apology to her mom

Linda sat there shocked at her daughter words to her. Inside the bedroom, that Stephanie drags her twin into and stares at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bri yelling at mom like that."

"I didn't yell at her Steph. I spoke the truth about dad and his constantly cheating on her and then turning them into the storyline to feed his ego" sitting down on the bed.

"Ok, I can agree there. But, Bri you need to apology to mom."

"I know Steph. I am just so annoyed and aggravate right now."

Steph sat down beside her ask, "What really happens with John Cena, Bri?"

Sabrina let out a sigh and says, "Before we made love, he told me that he like me and I told him I like him too. I am not sure it was the alcohol talking or me. Anyway this morning we agree last night was very nice."

"Ok. What else happens?"

"He says you are my boss daughter and it should not have happened in the first happen. I felt rejected by him."

Steph feels bad for her twin that Cena made her feel reject she did not go for that. She just might have Jack' brother in law Undertaker dish out a beating.

"I told him, that he and I are both adults here and that I don't work for the family business."

"And what's did he say then?"

"He said, I know Sabrina but still you are my boss daughter. I told him that dad has no said in my personal life."

"You didn't tell him that dad has arranged a marriage for you."

"No, I didn't him that."

"Ok. What are you doing to do about this and marrying Orton?"

"Well, like I told you I am not marrying Orton. As for John Cena, I just do not know. I gave him my private cell phone and house numbers, let's see if he calls me."

"Ok. I will stand by you, and your choice not to married Orton."

"Thanks, Steph" hugging her.

"You're welcome Bri," she said.

They pull back out of the embrace and then stand up from the bed, walk toward the door and Sabrina placed her hand on the doorknob and then turn it opening the door. Stephanie walk out first and then Sabrina follows her out of the bedroom and they saw their mom standing out on the balcony looking at the view of downtown Boston all lit up. She turns around to see her twin daughters there and came walking from the balcony.

"Everything ok?" Linda asked

Sabrina steps to her and replies, "I am so sorry mom for the way I talk to you. You do not deserve that. Um… Ahem, I direct my anger at you instead of dad."

Linda smiles at her and says, "I accepted your apology honey. And I understand what you are going through."

They hug and Sabrina says, "Thanks mom," pull back and look at each other.

"Mom, I am going to stand by Sabrina and her decision not to Orton."

"Ok. Me too I will stand beside you honey and your decision not to marry to Orton."

"Thanks, mom. Um, I did not tell you everything that happens between John and me."

"Ok…what really did happen, honey?"

"John told me he likes me and I told him the same thing. I really don't know if it was the alcohol talking or me. Then this morning we talk about what happens last night and we both agree it was very nice. He then said it should not have happened in the first place. I felt rejected by him. I told him he and I are both adults and that I do not work for the family business. However, he still said I am his boss daughter. I told him that dad has no said in my personal life."

"He more worries about his wrestling career."

"Sound that way to me."

"Have you had dinner?" Sabrina asked

"Not really honey," Linda replied.

"How about I ordered us some room service then," she said

"Yes," Stephanie said as Sabrina walk over to the phone, then picks up the menu, and looks at it. She then began ordered room service for herself, Stephanie and their mom

Linda pulls Steph away from Sabrina so that she cannot hear the conversation.

"Steph, I want you to find a wrestler on Smackdown and have him beat the hell out of Cena."

"Mom, I can't do that."

"And, why not Steph he made your twin feel rejected."

"First it would put suspicious on dad even though he doesn't know what has happened between them. Second, Sabrina would know right away it was me."

"Ok fine, then you talk to him."

"Do not worry mom I am going to have talked with him."

Sabrina hangs the phone up turns to them and says, "Dinner will be here soon."

She sat down the couch Linda sat beside her and says, "When you decide to tells your dad I will be there with you."

"Thank mom. I will probably tell him soon."

"You're welcome honey," she said with a smile.

"Yea, Bri do not worry we have your back."

"Thanks, I appreciate you having my back with him."

"Always honey"

There was a knock at the door and Sabrina stood up and walks toward the door place her hand on the doorknob then press down opening the door. The waiter pushes the cart into the suite and then held out a pad that Sabrina signs. He walks out of the room and Sabrina closed the door behind.

Linda and Stephanie walk over as Sabrina lifts the sliver doom and everything looks good.

"That looks good," Stephanie said.

"Yes, it does," Linda, said, picking up her plate then walk over to the table and sat down.

Sabrina and Stephanie grab the plates and join her at the table. They began to eat dinner and talks.

"How did it go with Grandma Vicky gave dad a reality check?" Sabrina asked sipping her wine.

Stephanie chuckles and says, "She give him some reality check and then told him if Orton hurt you, she will kick his ass."

Sabrina chuckles and says, "Feisty Grandma."

"Boy was she feisty. One thing about your dad he never talks about to his mother because she carries him for nine months and then gave birth to him. He knows better."


	12. John and his parents talk

John checks his phone to see Sabrina call him back but nothing. He thought to himself maybe she is busy with her business. There was a knocking on the door and put his phone down. He walks toward the door and looks through the peephole to see his parents standing there. He unlocked the locks and then turned the doorknob opening the door.

"Hi, there, son," John and Carol said together with smiles.

"Hi, mom and dad come on in," he said, opening the door wide for them to enter his penthouse.

He closes the door behind them once inside the penthouse. They walk further into the apartment and then sat down the couch.

"So, how you've been a son?" His mom Carol asked him.

"I've been a good mom. And how are you doing mom and dad."

"We are good, son," John Sr. said.

"That's good."

Both John Sr. and Carol sense there something on their son's mind.

"Son, you okay?" His mom asked

"Yeah, mom I am fine. I have something on my mind tonight."

"Care you share what's on your mind, son," John Sr. asked

John took a deep breath then slowly exhales, replies, "Well… I ahem, last night, I met my boss's daughter."

"Stephanie, right."

"No, it was not Stephanie."

"Not Stephanie, then who son."

"Stephanie has identical twins sister named Sabrina."

"Really."

"Yes, dad, Sabrina is the spitting image of Stephanie."

"Wow."

"Wow, is a right mom. I mistakenly call her Stephanie, and she corrects me. We talk for a few minutes before leaving and then went back to her hotel room, where"

"What happened, John?"

"We made love."

"Okay, son, but you seem to be worrying."

"I am worried."

"Why, honey?"

"She is my boss's daughter."

"You and Sabrina are both adults."

"John, your mom, is right; she and you are both adults here."

"She is an adult, John, who can see anyone she chose whether her father likes it or not."

"Yea, I know that mom. But still, it should not have happens anyway."

"Does she work for the WWE son?" his dad asked him.

"No, dad Sabrina doesn't work for the WWE. She is a doctor."

"So, Sabrina does not work for WWE and is a doctor."

"Yes"

"What's the problem then?"

"The problem is that she is my boss's daughter."

"John stops with; she is my boss's daughter."

"Mom, my boss Vince McMahon will find out that I slept with his daughter."

"And"

"Mom, do you have any idea of the repercussions there will be for me?"

"No, because I am not a wrestler. But son, he cannot dictate to her or you."

"I have to agree with your mom John. You and Sabrina are adults, and if you both chose to see each other well her father is going to have to live with it."

"Do you like Sabrina?" John's mom asked

"Yes, I like her, and I told her before I kiss her."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Yes, she told me that she likes me too."

"There shouldn't be a problem if you both like each other."

"Don't' worry, so much son, be happy even if your boss daughter."


	13. Sabrina ask John to marry her

John Sr. and Carol left, and John sighed as he leaned back on his couch. He thought about Sabrina and encountered them the last night. John thought of the look on Sabrina's face. He may be presumptuous in thinking that she was hurt when he said it should not have happened, but swore and could see it on her face and he is bothered by it him now. John thought about what his parents told him too. They are right on many levels. He and Sabrina are adults and have the right to see one another. He was interested in her and wanted to spend time with her too.

He knows he could not pretend to date another woman when his heart wants Sabrina. He leaned forward and grabs his phone off the table and touches the screen, and then went to his contact and scrolled through and found Sabrina's number, touches the screen, and then brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hello Sabrina, it John Cena," he said.

"Hello, John. How are you doing tonight?" She asked, lay in the bed.

"I am good. How you are doing?"

"I am good."

"Um, did you get my message?"

"Um, no, I am sorry I miss your call."

"It's okay. You were busy with your business."

"Yes, but it still doesn't excuse me from checking my cellphone."

John clears his throat and says, "Um… did you feel hurt about what I said to you this morning."

"I am going, being honest with you; yes, I felt rejected by you."

"Damn it. I am sorry that I made you feel like that."

"I accept your apology."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Um, John, there is something you should know."

"Okay, what is it?"

"My father has arranged a marriage for me."

John sat there, shocked, "What?"

"I know it is old fashioned, and I do not want to marry this guy."

"Then, do not do it, Sabrina."

"I am not going through with it, especially after meeting you," she said.

John smile and says, "I like you, Sabrina."

"I like you too."

She smiles as the door to the bedroom open, Stephanie walks in and to see her twin on the phone.

"John," she began. Stephanie got the hint who her twin is talking too. "I have a way of not marry this guy."

'Which is?"

"Seeing that we like each other maybe, we could"

"Get married," he stated.

"Yes."

"Okay. We will get married," John said.

"John," she said, shocked that he agrees to marry her.

"I want to marry you."

"Okay, then. Um, you are on SmackDown, right?"

"Yes, I am a SmackDown superstar."

"Good seeing that next weekend SummerSlam is on Long Island that Friday afternoon, we can get married."

"Sound good to me."

"Good, bring your parents, and I will have my mom, sister, brother in law, and younger brother with me."

"Okay fine. Where are we going to get married?'

"Hartford, Connecticut."

"Perfect, I will see you on Friday then."

"Yes. Bye, John."

'Bye, Sabrina, goodnight."

"Goodnight, John." She disconnected her call.

Stephanie looks at her twin and says, "Next Friday."

"Yes, the sooner I married him, the better."

Stephanie thought about it and said, "Then, when we get home you better tell dad that you are not married, Orton."

"Oh, I will, Steph."

"You need a dress."

"Yep"

"Do you have to be at the medical conference tomorrow?"

"I actually no. So maybe we can go dress shopping here in Boston."

"Sound like a plan to me."

"Ok, night, sis," she said to lean over and kiss her on the cheek.

"Night Steph," she said, kissing her on the cheek too.

Stephanie stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom across the living area into the bedroom. Sabrina lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning Linda, Sabrina, and Stephanie were having breakfast.

"Um, mom."

Linda looks at her and says, "Yes, honey."

"I talked to John Cena last night."

"Okay."

"He has an apology for making feel rejected."

"That good he apology to you."

"Yes. I said to him that dad had arraignment a marriage."

"Really"

"Yes"

"What did he says."

"John told me, don't do it. And I told him that I am not marrying him."

"Something tells me that you ask him to marry."

"Damn, you are a good mom."

Linda laughs and says, "Remember, I know everything about you."

Stephanie laughs and says, "We can never get nothing pass mom."

"Nope"

"So what now."

"Well, John and I are getting married next Friday."

"Before you tell your dad that you are not marrying Orton."

"No, when we go home, I am going to tell him. And then on Friday, Stephanie, Jack, Vincent, and you will witness me marrying John."


	14. Dress siopping and teling Vince

After breakfast, they checked out of the hotel and got in Sabrina's car then drove away looking for a bridal shop and found one. They go out of the car then walk into the bridal shop and began looking around but Sabrina did not find a wedding dress she likes. They walk out of the shop got back in her car and drove away then found another bridal shop and walk-in and then began looking around.

"I love this one" Stephanie showing her a dress.

"Stephanie that's a little revealing"

"Oh, no it's not. Besides who cares, you've got the body for it" as Linda walks over with a dress.

"That's dress is too revealing."

"See I told you."

"Honey how about this, one" showing her the dress that she finds.

Sabrina looked at the dress her mom was holding. "I actually like that"

"Good honey. Go try it on"

Sabrina took the dress from her mom and then walks into the dressing room. A few minutes pass and she came out of the dressing room with the dress on. Linda stood up when she saw her.

"Sabrina, that dress is even more beautiful on you. You look, great honey. I think this is the dress."

"I think so too mom."

"Wow, Bri you looked absolutely amazing in that dress."

"Thanks, Steph. Mom and I think is the dress."

"It is the dress Bri. You are going to take Cena's breath away."

Sabrina walks back into the dressing room and changes out of the dress and puts her clothes back on. She grabs the dress and then walked out of the dressing room and then heads to the checkout Sabrina pulls out of her credit card but Linda stops her.

"Let me, honey."

"No, mom, I've got it," she said swipe her credit card and then sign it the receipt.

She garments the bag and then they walk out of the bridal shop and got back into the car. They buckled their seatbelts and then she slid the key into the ignition turned it started the engine. A few minutes later, she drove away and head for the expressway.

"Sabrina, why did you stop me from paying for the dress?" Linda asked

"I stop you because who knows how this marriage will turn out. What if Cena and I fall in love and decide to renew our vows."

"Okay, honey. I see your point there."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, honey."

"Hey, you need a married license too," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, I know Steph. We can get one in Hartford Ct."

"Yes, you can honey. The fee to get your marriage is $50.00"

Sabrina chuckle and says, "I should borrow the fifty bucks from dad."

Stephanie laughs and says, "Yeah, he should pay for the fifty bucks for the marriage license."

"I will pay for the marriage license."

"Hey, Steph, where is SmackDown the night before my wedding?"

"In Fayetteville, North Carolina, at the Crown Coliseum the followed week we are in Uncasville, Connecticut at the Mohegan Sun Arena."

"Live show?"

"No, we tape on Tuesday and then it airs on Thursday night."

"Ah, that is good."

"Yes, it is."

Sabrina turned into the driveway and then gates opened and she drove through the opens the gates up the circular driveway to the house and came to stop in front of the house. She turned the key shutting the engine off and then pulled it out of the ignition. They unbuckled the seatbelts and opened the door and steps out of the car and closing the doors. Sabrina walks to the back of the car opened the trunk and took her mom's luggage out. She closed the door trunk and then they walk toward the house. Linda pulled out her house keys when they reach the door and slid the key into the lock turn the key unlocked the door turn the doorknob opening the door and walk in the house with Sabrina and Stephanie walk in behind her. She closed the door behind them.

"Are you ready to tell your dad Sabrina?" Linda asked her.

"Yes, I am a mom" she replied.

Linda smiles and says, "Remember Stephanie and me have you back."

"Yeah, Bri, we have your back when you tell dad."

"I know and I appreciate it. But I am not telling him who I am marrying though."

"That is you're right now. He has tried to arrange your personal life. Which he has no business of doing," Linda stated

Sabrina smiled and says; "You're right mom, but he thinks he has that right."

"True honey," Linda said Vince came walking down the staircase seeing his wife and two daughters.

"Finally your home," he said pulling Linda to him.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and Stephanie chuckles at her sister.

Sabrina whisper to Stephanie he acts as if she was gone a week. Stephanie chuckle again.

Vince sees his twin daughters whispering and says, "What are you two whispered about over there."

Sabrina looking at him and says, "Nothing that concern you."

"Watch it, Sabrina."

"I have something to tell you."

"Yeah what that?" he asked

"I am not marrying Orton."

Vince looks at Sabrina and says "What?"

"You heard me Dad; I am not marrying him. This is my life and I am to do whatever I want."

"Sabrina you had Stephanie tell me you would marry him."

"Well… I changed my mind. I am not going to marry younger than me to please you."

She kisses her mom and says, "Bye mom."

"Bye honey"

"Love you."

"Love you too honey."

Stephanie kisses her mom bye and then told her she loved her too. They walk out of the house and to Sabrina's car.

"Sabrina" Vince called out to her but she ignored him getting into her car with her twin.

"Sabrina you come back right now."

"Vince stop, she is not a child anymore."

He turns to his wife and says, "She agrees to marry him."

"She obviously changed her mind."

Sabrina drove down the circular driveway and out of the site of her father. Sabrina drops Stephanie off at her home and then drove to her house. She enters her home and sees her brother Vincent with his girlfriend Natalya.

"Hey Bri," Vincent said.

"Hi, Sabrina," Nattie said with a smile.

"Hey Vinny and Nattie," she said, going through the mail.

Her cellphone began to ring in her purse and she reaches in and pulls it out. She looked at it and noticed it was her father calling. She let out a frustrating sigh. She answers the call

"What"

"You are going to marry Orton."

"No, I am not. I am a grown woman who is going to do what I want." She said hanging upon him.

"Asshole"

Vincent carefully approaches his sister "Bri what is going on?"

"Our dad is being an asshole."

"Okay…. um, I heard you say you're not married Orton."

"I'm not marrying him."

"Is there a reason why?"

Sabrina looks up at her younger brother and says, "I changed my mind, Vinny, ok."

"Okay, sis. Calm down, I just ask why."

"I know you did. Our dad is being a pain in the ass."


	15. WWE SmackDown Aug 22, 2002

**Author Notes:** This story started back in Summer in August of 2002, where Stephanie McMahon is the General Manager of SmackDown. I will be changing the storylines that did take place then, include the WWE Championship might changes hand. I will be making things up seeing that I cannot find the results on the internet.

Two hours before the doors open to the arena Stephanie went to talk to John Cena. She finds him in the hallway and walks up to him.

"John," she said, John looks up to see Stephanie McMahon walking toward him.

"Yes, Ms. McMahon," he said with a smile.

"I need to speak with you," she said with a polite smile.

"Okay," he said.

"So follow me please," she said, turning around and John follows her down the hallway to a locker room.

She opens the door and then went inside, John follows her in, and the door closed behind him. She turned to face him and he tried to read her facial expression.

"What's up to Stephanie?" He asked

"I wanted to talk to you about my sister Sabrina."

"Is she okay, Stephanie?" He asked a sounding concern.

"Yes, she is fine. But I need you to understand one thing John you hurt her in any way you deal with me, my mom and my brother Vincent."

"Stephanie I promised you that I would never hurt her. I made a mistake of saying it should not have happened. I like you, twin sister, a lot. Though she looks familiar I can't place it."

Stephanie looks at him and says, "Are you say you might have met Sabrina before."

"I am not sure but she does look familiar to me."

"If that case you must have met Sabrina when we went to college in Massachusetts."

"It might be possible Stephanie."

"Wow, I wonder why Sabrina did not mention it to me."

"I am going to talk to her when I go home. Um, has she call you?"

"No, why"

"You two need a marriage license to get married."

"Ah… I'm sure we can go with no problem."

"Yes, when we are in Hartford, Ct at the end of the week."

"Yes. Um, Stephanie all I ask from you no favoritism. I want to earn everything on my own."

"Sure John, no problem. You are a good wrestler."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

"You're welcome." He walks to the door open it and then walks out.

Stephanie thought about what John told her, he might have met her twin a few years when they were in college. She could not wait to see her twin and questioning her about this. An hour later WWE Smackdown opened with a shot inside the Crown Coliseum in Fayetteville, North Carolina. The pyros go off as Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home. Tazz joins him on commentary.

Right to the ring, we as Paul Heyman come out with Brock Lesnar. They head to the ring together and then enter the ring. Heyman takes the mic and explains that his client Brock Lesnar is the #1 Box Office attractions in the WWE… The fans boo.

Heyman says, "That Brock is the biggest star in the history of SmackDown!"

He goes on and talks about Brock ending Hulk Hogan's career. He continues to brag about Brock and says, "That Brock will do the same thing to the Rock at SummerSlam."

He goes on, on and says, "Brock and Rock will collide before the night is through."

Brock says, "He's gonna make Rock cry like a little bitch!"

Suddenly Rock's music hits and out comes the Undisputed Champion to the stage.

Rock talks smack to Brock Lesnar.

Rock says, "That tonight will be a night like no other."

He goes on and says, "That since Brock refuses to bring to the Rock than the Rock will bring to him!"

The crowd chant "Rocky!"

Rock drops the title, takes off his sunglass, the mic and head toward the ring, suddenly Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit attack Rock from behind. They beat him down and then Benoit applies the crossface on the Rock on the ramp as Heyman and Lesnar celebrate in the ring. SmackDown goes to commercial break. Back from the break and Edge enters the arena and is an attack by Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. WWE Officials come and pull Benoit and Guerrero off Edge as we go back to the ring for Hurricane and Shannon Moore vs. Tajiri and Jamie Noble with Nidia.

As the match is going on backstage, Stephanie McMahon is not happy with Guerrero and Benoit attacking the Rock and then Edge. After the tag team match, they show Stephanie McMahon looking for Benoit and Guerrero and find them and she says, "That she is trying to protect the "SmackDown!" main event at SummerSlam."

Stephanie asks why they attacked Edge.

Suddenly Edge attacks Benoit and Guerrero from behind. He beats them down and then approaches Stephanie demands a match with Benoit and Guerrero against him and the Rock. Stephanie makes the match for the main event Edge walks away. We go to another backstage area with Matt Hardy, Hurricane, Shannon Moore, and Chavo Guerrero Meanwhile, John Cena in the locker room with someone of the SmackDown superstars. Cena is waiting for his match against D-Von and Batista. Rikishi comes over sat down by John and they began to discuss strategy for the match.

Back from the break and on the monitor is Matt Hardy vs. Chavo Guerrero as the match went on toward the end Kane's pyro hits for the second week in a row. Matt looks around expecting Kane to appear but he does not Chavo took advantage and roll Matt up for the win. After the match, Matt Hardy confronts the referee and then he asks for the mic and says, "That this is the biggest travesty since Bret Hart was screwed in Canada. John and Rikishi shook their heads.

Funaki is backstage and says, "That after the commercial, he will go into the Woman's locker room" SmackDown went back to commercial break. Back from the break and Funaki enter the woman's locker room, and Stephanie was watching from her office with her younger Vincent who was not on Smackdown yet. He shook his head as Stephanie says, "I cannot on how some of these storylines are written."

"Nidia is looking for fame nothing else."

"I agree with you, Vinny. And Jamie Noble is not helping either."

"Yes"

They listen to Molly and Nidia arguing and Nidia tells Molly she wins the WWE Title tonight and then she will take her top off in the ring.

"Over my dead body she will," Stephanie said.

Molly tells Nidia that she is not going to beat her anyway!

Funaki remarks that he loves Smackdown.

Stephanie and Vinny watched Michael Cole interview, Rey Mysterio when Kurt Angle interrupts to mocks Rey's size. Kurt says, "That he has a match with Billy Kidman and he's going to show Rey what is going to happen at SummerSlam. If Rey comes out to the ring during his match he will break Rey's ankle."

SmackDown goes to a commercial break during the break Stephanie approaches Nidia in the Woman's locker room.

"Here is a warned Nidia you take off your top I will find you and then suspend you," Stephanie warned her.

Stephanie walks out of the locker room and heads back to her office to watch the match. She walks into her office to see Kurt Angle vs. Billy Kidman on the monitor a few minutes into the match, Rey Mysterio pops up from the under the stage. Kurt Angle is distracted by this and almost is counted out. Vincent chuckles as Angle made it back to in the ring before the ten counts. The match goes on, when out of nowhere comes, Rey Mysterio and hits the west coast pop on Angle. Kurt chase Rey around the ring and backstage, as the referee count and then Angle gets counted out giving Kidman the win. Angle comes back to the ring and argues the call with the referee. He then goes after Kidman again, repeatedly punching him in the face. Kurt finishes Kidman off with Angleslam over the top rope. Stephanie shook her head and then continues to watch to see the Rock getting medical attention and then video package of Brock's workout regime.

Back to the Rock, talks with Edge about their match later. The Rock talks about fighting with sore ribs. He goes on and says, "That he would still compete even if he lost a testicle." The fans cheer. The Rock does his "stick it straight up their candy asses," speech, but Edge completes the catchphrase. SmackDown goes back to commercial break.

Back from the break and John Cena, come out first followed by his tag team partner Rikishi. Their opponents come out next D-Von and Batista. The bell sound and there was a lot of action throughout the match until Batista hits a spinebuster on his partner D-Von and then walked out of the match, Rikishi stood over D-Von then drops down with Bonazi drop and got the three count. John Cena and Rikishi celebrate the win. Jamie Noble and Nidia backstage walking when they approach a big elderly man.

Noble asks him if he wants to sneak peek of what the world will see later tonight.

The man says, "Yes, of course!" Nidia lifts her shirt and flashes the guy for several seconds.

Back to the ring, we go and Nidia comes out with Jamie Noble and then they head toward the ring together. Nidia takes the mic and says, "That she'll flash the world." Women's Champion Molly Holly comes out next, then head toward the ring, and enters the ring. She takes the belt off and hands it to the referee. He shows it the fans and then hands it someone at ringside. The bell sounded and here we go. Back and forth action until Molly nails the somersault sitdown splash onto a standing Nidia after knocking Noble off the apron. After the match, Noble courage Nidia to flash the crowd but Molly knocked Noble into Nidia attempted to flash the crowd anyway. SmackDown goes to commercial break.

Back from the break and SmackDown General Manager Stephanie McMahon comes out to the stage with a mic. She says, "That it will be the all-time greatest SummerSlam."

Stephanie goes on and says, "That the SmackDown Superstars will steal the show." A Promo video for SummerSlam play.

After the video, it was time for the main event. Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit come out together, head toward the ring, and then enter the ring. Edge comes out next followed by the WWE Undisputed Champion the Rock come out. The Rock head toward the ring, as Vincent and Stephanie watching on from the gorilla position. There was lots of action throughout the match until Edge hits Guerrero with the spear for the win. After the match, Brock Lesnar runs down and enters the ring. Edge and Rock stand face to face with Brock.

"Edge isn't leaving," Vincent said.

"Nope."

They watched Rock signals for Edge to leave the ring. Edge pats Rock on the back and leaves as Brock and Rock come to blows. Rock nails Brock, sending him over the top rope. Heyman holds Brock back from reentering the ring. Smackdown goes off the air with WWE Disputed Champion The Rock staring at his opponent for SummerSlam. SmackDown goes off the air.


	16. John thinks about Sabrina

John sat on his balcony, drank his coffee, and thinking about Sabrina. He enjoyed everything he saw from her long toned legs the wat her hips swayed as she walked and the shape of her incredible ass. He also could not shake the feeling he had met her before.

Sabrina was in one of the exam rooms thinking about JOhn too and feeling like she knew him from somewhere. His name is very common. She heard it a lot of life. That, of course, did not mean that she had met him before, but she felt she had tough. She smiled thinking of him.

John still sitting on his balcony, thinking about what will be happening on Friday. He thought Sabrina was also extremely beautiful and incredibly sexy too. But he could not shake the feeling that she had met before. She just looked so familiarly to him. He thought about her eyes, smile, and her perfume. It seemed so familiar to him as well. Her scent was beautiful and alluring too. She smells of Gardenias.

Sabrina meanwhile, walked out of the examining room and hand the folder t someone walks toward her office in the back. She entered the office around the desk sat down, and looking through her message. She picked up the phone and made some calls. Meanwhile, her twin walks into the doctor office and heard for her twin office when she arrived there she heard her twin voice. She looks inside, Sabrina saw her, then waved her in, Stephanie entered the office then closed the door behind her. she walks over the desk and sat down in the chair and wait for her to finish her call. When she finished her call, hangs up the phone, and leaned back in her chair.

"Hi, Steph," Sabrina with a smile.

"Hi, Brie," she said with a matching smile.

"What's up?" She asked

"Well. I spoke with my future brother in law yesterday."

"And did you threatened him."

"No Bri, I did not threaten him. I made it very clear to him not to hurt you that all."

Sabrina looked at her twin and knew she was not lying top her.

"He did say that you are familiar to him."

She reminded him and smiled like a girl he met four years ago. A girl he met somewhere and spent one incredible night together. He did not want it to be a onetime thing, but he never saw her again. He looked for her every time he went to the place they met. He neven stopped in a few times by himself to see if she was there. He started to think about what the girl's name was, and after a few moments, he remembered her name Alexandria, not Sabrina. He could be mistaken, maybe her name was Sabrina or Alexandria. He had to ask her. He needs to know if it was her.

"I wish I could think of him or who he is or reminds me of."

"Not specifically huh."

"No, nothing Steph. I mean John is a very common name, and we heard growing up."

"True."

"I do not know but there something about him. The shape of his face, his eyes, and his smile it's so familiar. The way he talked to me, it was familiar."

Suddenly Sabrina was able to place him. He reminded her and looked like a boy she had a beautiful night with a boy she lost her virginity to the boy she liked him. One of his friends says something that scares her away. She never saw him again. The more she thought of it, the more she is that John was the boy. Stephanie noticed Sabrina was in deep thought.

"Bri, what is it. What are you thinking about," Stephanie said.

"It's John, I remember him now. We had one night stand fours years ago when we were in college."

"It was John who you lost virginity to."

"Yes, Steph, and I never saw him again."

"Did you want to see him again?"

"Yes, but one of his friends say something that scares me away."

"Ugh, what did that jackass friend say?"

She clears her throat and says, "How did it go with your conquest."

"What?"

"I felted as I used for sex."

"Bri I am so sorry that jackass guy made you feel that way."

"Thanks, Steph. But he's was not your friend."

"True. Did John say anything to him."

"I do not know I left after hearing that."

"Let me ask you this did you want to see him again?"

"He was cute. So yeah, I would have liked to see him again."

"And what will do you now?"

"I am going to marry him, Steph on Friday. "


	17. John and Sabrina wedding day

Later on that night, Sabrina's house phone rang and she walks over to where it is pick up the cordless phone and looked at the caller ID and did not know the number, but she answers it anyway.

"Hello," Sabrina said.

"Hello, Sabrina, it's John," he said, and she smiled hearing his voice.

"Hi. What's up?" She asked to walk back over to the sofa and sat down again.

He clears his throat and replies "Um, I had a little talk with Stephanie and I told her that I might have met you before."

"Yeah, I know I saw my sister today. I think I know how we know each other."

John could not help but smile that she had also remembered, "I think I know too."

Sabrina smiled and when she realizes John and remembers too.

"So…it was you that night, in Springfield."

"Yes," she said.

"But I'm just confused about one thing."

"Which is?"

"I thought your name Alexandria. That's what I remember you saying your name was."

"Well, Alexandria is actually my middle name."

"Oh, Sabrina Alexandria is your name."

"Yes."

"How did you remember?"

"I was thinking about the qualities that seemed familiar to me and then it just hit me while I was talking to Stephanie."

"This is kind of strange seeing each other after four years."

"I know. I had a great time that night"

"John smiled "me too."

"The place was small and kid of a dive and when I saw you that night."

"I had to approach you. We ended doing much more much to my pleasure."

"I was more than happy to talk to you…and be with you."

John smiled that she enjoyed herself as much as he did.

"So, now that we're not complete strangers. I can't wait to see you on Friday."

"Me, too, John we need to get a marriage license on Friday along with rings."

"Okay."

They talk a little longer before hanging up. Two days later, it was Friday, the day that Sabrina and John would be getting married. The first thing they did was went and got a marriage license. After getting their marriage license, they head to the local jewel store and pick out an engagement ring and wedding rings. After getting the rings, and marriage license they head to the little chapel in Hartford where they are getting married. When they arrived there went their separate way and began getting ready for their wedding. Linda, Natalya, Stephanie, and Sabrina went into a room where Sabrina got ready.

"You look, beautiful sis," Stephanie said.

"Thank you Steph," she said, putting on her diamond drop earring that her mom Linda let her borrow along with a pink diamond tennis bracelet that Vince bought her for her birthday.

"Do you have everything Bri?" Natalya asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Looks like you are ready to get married," Linda, said smiling as she walked out of the room.

They walked out of the room and Natalya and Vincent walk down the aisle together. Stephanie walks down the aisle next, and then Sabrina move into position with her mom beside her and John could not believe his eyes when he saw Sabrina in her wedding dress she looked breathtaking in an ivory strapless satin gown. She smiled brightly at him. The wedding march begins to play as Linda escort Sabrina down the aisle to the altar. When they arrived at the altar, Linda kissed Sabrina cheek and then gave her hand to John.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join John and Sabrina in holy matrimony."

"John do you take Sabrina to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward to love, honor and cherish, all the day of your natural life. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked.

"I do," John replied.

"Sabrina do you take John to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward to love, honor and cherish, all the day of your natural life. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked

"I do," Sabrina replied, as Jack hand the priest the rings.

"John repeats after me: Sabrina takes this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity for you." The Priest said.

"Sabrina takes this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity for you. I promise here and now to be a faithful husband to you," John said sliding the wedding band onto her ring.

"Sabrina repeats after me: John takes this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity for you," The Priest said.

"John takes this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. I promise here and now I will be the best wife that I can be," Sabrina said, sliding the ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" He exclaimed, smiling happily.

John took Sabrina's face in his hands and kissed her. They pulled back and smile at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I presented to you. Mr. and Mrs. John Cena Jr.," He said, as John and Sabrina walk down the aisle together then out of the chapel hand and hand. John and Sabrina left in the limo that as waiting for them.

Meanwhile down in Greenwich, Vince sigh heavy as he has been trying to reach his wife Linda all day long.

"Damn it every single time she is with Sabrina and Stephanie she never answers her damn cell phone," He said tossing his phone on the couch beside him as Shane and Marissa were visiting.

"Dad calms down," Shane said.

"Calm down Shane. I've been trying to reach your mom all day long."

"Maybe mom turned her cell phone off dad."

"Maybe or your sister Sabrina turned it off instead."

"Why do you want to talk to mom so bad?" Shane asked

"I need her to talk some sense in your sister Sabrina."

Both Shane and Marissa looked at him and Shane says, "Why?"

"Shane"

"Dad, what's really going on here?"

Vince sighs and says, "I have arranged a marriage for your sister Sabrina."

"Shane and Marissa looked at him and say, "What?"

"I have an arranged marriage to one of the rookie superstars."

"Are you crazy?" Shane said.

"No, I am not crazy Shane."

"Yes you are," He said.

"Look, this arranged marriage will benefit both of them. He is tied down and your sister gets a husband."

"Dad no disrespect here but what you want Sabrina to do is old fashioned," Marissa said.

"Yes, dad is very old fashioned. And I am sure that Sabrina isn't too thrilled either."

"Well, at first but then she agrees to marry the superstar, and then all suddenly she has changed her mind."

"She thought about it and changed her mind good for her."

"Shane."

"What. Sabrina is a growing woman dad, not some teenager. It's her life."

In the limo, they sat next to each other hand in hand and John leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him deeply and he moaned when she slipped her tongue in his mouth. They kiss grow more and more passionate and John was glad for the partition between them and the driver. He took her and pulled her into her onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. She moved against him and he moaned again. Soon he had her dress around her waist as they have into their passion for each other in the back of the limo.

When they arrived back at the hotel and then exit the limo walk into the hotel to the elevator then up to the honeymoon suite. John and Sabrina step off the elevator and head for the honeymoon suite and then Sabrina unlock the door open it and went inside with John followed her. The door closed behind them. The suite was set up with non-lit candles and Champaign chilling with beautiful arraignments of roses around the room.

"Wow," John said.

"Wow is right," Sabrina said, knowing this was not standard for even the honeymoon suite.

"Did you arrange all of this?"

"Nope," he said.

"My twin sister did then," she said.

He smiles and kissed her. They kissed for some time, it becomes more intense with every second. They move back to the bed, and Sabrina's legs hit the bed. He mouth moved down to her cheek, then down to her neck, to her collar bone, then move to her shoulder, before he unzips her dress and it falls to the floor and John smile seeing his wife standing there in a white bra and panties, his desire for her increased.

"God your beautiful Sabrina and so incredibly sexy"

She steps close to him and kissed him before she removed his tie and suit jacket. She kisses him and continued to kiss him passionately while she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off him. She ran her hands down his chest and helped him out of his pants. He kicked them away. He sat down her on the bed and she pulled him with her as she kissed him while moving backward, making him on her on the bed.

He was above her kissing her deeply before taking her bra off and her panties off her. His eyes scanned her body with desire and love and before he brought his lips back to hers. Then after a moment she reached down and started to push his briefs down, he completed the task and soon joined them together.

Back in Greenwich, the McMahon house, Linda walks into the house, and heard Vince says her life."

She walks into the living room to see Shane and Marissa there with Vince.

"Hi, Mom," Shane said, as Vince turned around to see his wife.

"Finally you are home. Where have you been?" Vince said.

Linda looks at him and says, "I do not answer to you, Vince. But I was with my daughters, son and Vincent's girlfriend Natalya."

She walks over to Shane, and hugs him, and then kisses him and then kisses her daughters in law, Marissa.

"Natalya is in town mom," Marissa said.

"Yes, sweetie, she and Vincent are staying with Sabrina."

"Will she be here tomorrow for dad birthday?" She asked

"Yes," she began sitting down the sofa. "Now I heard you Vince says her life."

"Oh, you heard that."

"Yes, my love, you must be talking about Sabrina."

"Yes, we were talking to Ms. Smarty pant."

"Watch it, Vince. You're not happy that she told you she is not married who you pick for her."

"Yes, I am not happy. You need to talks to her about that."

"No, I am not talking to her. It's her life, Vince and she is choosing what she wants to do."

"This marriage needs to happen, Linda."

"No, it doesn't Vince."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't Vince. You want our daughter to be miserable instead of being happy. "

He looks at her and says, "that's not true."

"Really you were not happy when she announced that she wants to be a doctor and not for the WWE."

"I remember that day," Shane said, and Vince gave him a dirty look.

"Hush, up to you."

"See you know it to be true."

The honeymoon suite, John and Sabrina made love throughout the suite, making use of the various locations and surfaces in the suite. They finally ended up back on the bed, and he holding her as they caught their breath.

"What a way to consummation our marriage"

"Mmm-hmm," was all she could manage to say.


	18. Vince Birthday

The next morning Sabrina woke up and smiled when she felt she was in his arms, and when she remembered the night, they had shared. She lay content in his arms, for a while before she decided to wake him up. She sat up a little and kissed him while running her hand down his body to grasp him under the covers. She continued to kiss him and manipulate him. He moaned and opened his eyes

"Well, good morning," he said smiling.

She smiles and says, "Good morning" before kissing him again. Soon he was above her and they made love again.

"What a way to wake up," John said as he recovered.

"Most definitely," she shook her head agreeing.

They got up and began getting ready, to have some breakfast with John's parents. They went down to the restaurant for breakfast. Sabrina's phone vibrated and she looks at her phone and noticed that her sister was messaged her. She looked at it and read the message "_today is dad's birthday." _ John noticed the look on her face, and says, "What is it, Sabrina."

Sabrina says, "Today is my dad's birthday."

"Oh," John said, as his mom Carol walks over to them.

"Hi, honey," Carol, said as John look up to see his mom.

"Hi, mom, this is Sabrina."

"Hello, Sabrina it's nice to meet, you dear."

"Hello Mrs. Cena," she said with a smile.

"Please call Carol or mom," she said smiling.

"Okay," Sabrina said, as John Sr. walked up to them.

"Dad, this is Sabrina," John said, as John Sr. looks at his daughter in law.

"John Cena Sr."

"It's nice to meet you"

"I have a table ready for us," he said walking toward the table with Carol, John, and Sabrina.

Breakfast went well Sabrina getting along with his parents and they have to know each other. After they ate breakfast, Sabrina excused herself to use the bathroom leaving John with his parents.

"So, what do you think of my wife."

"Well, a son she is quite a beauty and a wonderful woman," Carol said.

"I have agreed to son, you did well. Sabrina is smart and clever. It took you a while John but you finally found a good one or at least one me, your mother both like and respect. And she comes from a prominent family that's wealthy on top of it."

John beamed though he knew they would love her most as much as he did even though he never utters the love to Sabrina. Sabrina comes back to the table and John held her hand.

"Well, beautiful we're got the stamp of approval."

Sabrina looked at John's parents they smile at her and she squeezed John's hand. When her phone went off she quickly grabs looked at it and answered her phone, "Dr. McMahon?"

"All right um… it is going to take me a while to get back to Greenwich, seeing that I am in Hartford right now."

"Okay, Dr. McMahon."

"Listen goes to the emergency room and I will meet you there."

"Okay, Dr. McMahon."

"Tell the emergency room nurse and doctor that I will be there."

"Okay." Sabrina pushes the button ended her call with one of her many patients.

"You have to go," John said.

"Yes, I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you are a doctor that saves lives, "John said with a smile.

Sabrina wrote down her address in Greenwich for John so that he can have his things brought there.

"Bye," she said, leans over and kisses him.

"Bye," John said.

"Drive safe honey," Carol and John Sr. said to their daughter in law.

"I will," she said standing up and walks away.

Sabrina walks quickly out of the restaurant and got her car that her bags in them and then got in behind the wheel. She pulls the door close buckles her seatbelt and then started the car. A few minutes later she pulls out of the parking spot and then drove away sped off toward Greenwich.

Meanwhile, at the McMahon house, Vince, Linda, Vicky, Evelyn, and Henry finished breakfast. Linda and her mom clean up the kitchen.

"So, who will be here for your birthday Vince?" his mother Vicky asked

"Shane, Marissa, Vincent, his girlfriend Natalya, Stephanie, her husband Jack and Sabrina."

"Family party mom," Linda said, closing the dishwashing door and then started it.

"Ah, yes. And when is your ridiculous arranged marriage going to take place," Vicky said, then sipping her coffee.

Evelyn and Henry look at Linda "What arranged marriage," they said.

"Mom," Vince said.

"What did I say wrong?"

"Linda Marie, what is your mother in law talking about?" Evelyn asked her daughter.

"My husband tries to an arranged marriage for Sabrina to one of the rookie superstars, but she told him no."

"Well good for my granddaughter," Henry said eying his son in law.

"It would have benefited both of you."

"Yeah sure Vince"

Sabrina arrives in Greenwich, and continue onto the Mercy hospital in Greenwich. When she arrived at the Mercy hospital, turns into the parking area and parks her car in her spot at the hospital. She shut off the car and the unbuckled her seatbelt open the door grab her purse out of the passenger seat and the step out of the car. She closed the door behind her and then locks it and then turn on the alarm. She walks toward the emergency room entrance, pulls out of her cell phone, and calls her mom.

"Mom?" she said.

"Hi, sweetheart"

"Hi"

"What's up?" She asked

"I won't be making dad party today."

"Okay. Everything ok, sweetheart "

"One of my patients calls me."

"Say no more honey. I will save you a piece of birthday cake."

"Thanks, mom, love you," she said

"Love you too. Go do your job."

"I will mom, bye," she said.

"Bye sweetheart," she said as Sabrina end her call with her mom.

"Dr. McMahon Mrs. Brown is in there we are monitoring her," the nurse said, handing Sabrina the report for the emergency room doctor and she looked at it.

"Thanks, Nurse, Jaime," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome Dr. McMahon," she said with a smile.

Sabrina walks through a curtain to see her patient Mrs. Brown hook up and her family beside her.

"Dr. McMahon thank goodness you got here," the daughter said.

"It's going to be okay Casey," she said walking over to the bed.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Brown?" she asked

"Okay, Dr. McMahon," she said as Jaime came to walk back into the room.

"Before I examining you, we are going to move you to the hospital room," she said.

"Okay," she said, as pulls the rails up and then wheeling her out of the emergency room.

At the McMahon house, Stephanie, Jack, Natalya, Vincent, Shane, Marissa, joins Vicky, Evelyn, and Henry when Linda came walking back into the living room.

"Who was on the phone," Vince said

"Our daughter, the doctor who got calls into the work"

"Yeah sure, more like she is avoiding me," he said.

"Knock it off, Vince. She is not avoid you okay."

"She is avoiding me and talks about what she agreed too."

"No, she is not. She is living her life and being a doctor."

Back at the Greenwich Mercy Hospital, Mrs. Brown was in her hospital room and Sabrina examining her. And once she finishes her examining.

"Okay, Mrs. Brown I need you to tell me where you felt the pain this morning?" Doctor Sabrina asked

"In my chest Dr. McMahon," she replied

"You're chest," she said

"Yes, right after I ate breakfast," she said.

"Okay I will be back," she said, walking out the hospital room, and Nurse Jaime was at the nurse station. Sabrina walks over to the nurse station.

"Jaime I need you to residence Cardiologist for me," she said.

"Sure thing Dr. McMahon," she said, picks up the phone to page the residence Cardiologist.

"Dr. McMahon what going on," Casey asked walking toward her with her brother.

"Your mother might have had a mild heart attack"

"What?" Casey said shock

"Casey calms down, and let Dr. McMahon explain" her brother Keith said.

"Calm down, Keith's mom could have died," she said.

"But she didn't just relax. Um, Dr. McMahon what is the treatment for a mild heart attack?" Keith asked

"Aspirin," she replied

"Aspirin," Casey said.

"Yes, Aspirin, the Aspirin, reduces blood clotting, thus helping maintain blood flow through a narrowed artery."

"Would she have to be admitted to the hospital?" Casey asked

"Only for the 3 to 5 days. The first 24 to 48 hours after a heart attack is when your condition will be most unstable. You often spent in a coronary care unit a specialized intensive care unit for heart patients, or in an acute medical ward where your heart function can be monitored closely," she explains to Keith and Casey

"Thanks, Dr. McMahon," Keith asked

"You're welcome," she said as the residence Cardiologist approached Sabrina

"Sabrina, you need to check out one of your patients?" Cardiologist asked

"Hi, Derek and yes Mrs. Brown began spiriting chest pain after eating breakfast, her children here call me and I told them to rush her here."

"Okay," he said.

"I think she might have had a mild heart attack," she said.

"Okay, I will examine her," Dr. Derek Wells, said, walking into the hospital room.


	19. Vince eavesdrop conversatuon

A few minutes later, Dr. Derek Wells came walking out of the hospital room and says, "Well you were right Sabrina Mrs. Brown did suffering a mild heart attack."

"So will you be admitting our mom, to the hospital?" Casey asked

"Yes… we need to monitor her."

"Okay and after that."

"We will discuss her diet and activates to reduce her chance of having another heart attack." He explains to Casey and Keith.

"Thank you, Dr. Wells," Keith said.

"You're welcome. Um does your mother lived alone?" He asked

"Actually my mom lived with me and my family," Keith replied

"Good."

"Thanks, Derek," Sabrina said with a polite smile.

"You're welcome, Sabrina. I will her heart doctor," He said to Casey and Keith.

"Okay, Dr. Wells," Casey and Keith said together.

"Jaime we are going to move Mrs. Brown again to the Coronary Care unit."

"Okay, Dr. Wells," Jaime said, walking around the desk and toward the hospital room.

"Derek makes sure I receive all reports on Mrs. Brown for her medical file."

"Sure thing, Sabrina," he said as Jaime and another nurse wheeling Mrs. Brown out of the hospital room.

They wheel her down the hallway to the elevator as Casey and Keith followed. Sabrina decides to check on a few patients that were in the hospital. As she walked down the hallway to see, a hurt looked on Derek's face and then she realized why the hurt look she looked at her left and saw her engagement ring and wedding band. Meanwhile, back at the McMahon house, the family party is going on. Stephanie walks over to Linda who was chatting with Natalya and Marissa.

"Mom"

She turned around to see Stephanie standing there and Linda says, "Yes, sweetie."

"Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure honey," she said as they walk away together.

"Wonders what that is about," Natalya said to Marissa.

"You're guessing is as good as mine," she said.

Linda closes to the door to her home office after Stephanie entered the office.

"What's up, sweetie?" She asked

Um…. Sometime next year I am going to have taken a leave of absently from running SmackDown," she replied

"Okay. Why?" She asked

"Well, Jack and I are planning to have a baby, mom."

Linda smile and says, "My first grandbaby."

Stephanie smile after seeing her mom smile and says, "Yes, mom and I want Sabrina to step into the role of SmackDown General Manager."

"Steph, are you sure she will do it for you."

"I am not sure mom. But she can impersonate me."

"That's true. Well, my advice is to talk it over with her."

"I will mom but I want you to know because I am not telling dad."

"Okay, I understand that. He is overbearing."

"Overbearing mom, he is a tyrant sometimes, mom."

"I know he is a sweetie."

"Looks at what he attempts to do to my twin."

Linda nodded her head in agreement with her.

"That why I am not telling him. Sometime he can't even tell us apart."

Linda chuckles and says, "That is true too. He could never tell you two apart. Um… when are you planning to get pregnant."

"Sometime in the springtime mom"

"After WrestleMania then"

"Yes, after WrestleMania 19."

"My grandbaby will be born in the winter of next year."

"Yes."

"Okay."  
Just then, there was knocking at the door and Linda walked over to the door placed her hand on the doorknob turned it opening the door to see her son Vincent there with her phone.

"Mom, Sabrina is on the phone," he said holding out her phone and she took the phone from him.

"Thanks, honey," she said, bringing the phone up to her ear.

"You're welcome mom," he said entered the office and close the door behind him.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said

"Hi, Mom," she said

"What's up?" She asked

"Um, is there any food left?"

"Of course there are you hungry," she said

"Yes, I'm starving mom."

"You need to bring you are a plate"

"No mom, I am head to you right now."

"Okay, honey. I will warm the food up for you.

"Thanks, mom. See you soon," she said

"Yes, you will sweetheart."

She ends her call with Sabrina and Stephanie says, "Sabrina is coming here mom."

"Yes, she is starving," she said walking to the door opening it then walk out of the home office and heads for the kitchen to heat up some food for her daughter.

"Steph you think dad will bother her."

"If I were him he needs to leave her alone," she said walking out of the home office with Vincent behind her.

They head for the kitchen went inside to see their mom heating up some food for their sister. A few minutes later, their sister came walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, there," she said with a smile.

"Hi, sister," Stephanie said with a matching smile.

"Hi, Bri," Vincent said with a smile.

"Hi, sweetheart," Linda said, plated the food for her.

Linda holding out the plate of food and Sabrina took it from her and says, "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart," she said with a smile.

Sabrina sat at the island and began to eat her food.

"Mmm…. Absolutely delicious," she said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said.

Stephanie notices that her sister was not wearing an engagement ring and wedding band.

"Bri where are your rings?" She asked sitting next to her at the island.

"There are in my purse," she said before taking another bite of her food.

Vincent says, "A certain doctor looks hurt, Sabrina."

The three of them look at him and Sabrina says, "How did you know."

"It's pretty obviously Bri."

"I have noticed it too Bri. Every time I stop by the hospital to see you or Jack I saw Derek admiring from afar."

Sabrina sigh heavily "There is nothing I can do now. I am married and consummate my marriage to John."

"Besides that sis, you and John Cena have a history together and you like him."

Unbeknownst to them, Vince was just outside the kitchen and he heard everything. He began to smile evil like.


	20. Vince see Sabrina

Sabrina is trying to figure out what to do while her father Vince is now plotting something.

"Bri honey, whatever you do we are going to stand behind you," her mom Linda, said.

"I know mom," she began and heavily sigh. "But I feel like John is keeping something from me."

"You need to talks to him and found out what he is keeping from you sweetheart."

"Mom is right Bri there should be no secrets between you and your husband."

Vince walk away heading for his home office when inside and then closed the door behind him. He was going to hire a private investigator to dig up any kind of dirt on his new son in law. A sick smile spread over his face. He was going to get him out of his daughter's life. He made a few phone calls and finds the right person to dig up anything on his new son in law. Vincent walked back into the living room to see Shane, Natalya, Marissa, Jack, and his grandparents were sitting around chatting away.

"Where is a dad?" He asked as Shane looked at his younger brother.

"He went to the use of the bathroom."

"Ok," he said walking over and sat down on the couch.

"Ok…What is going on Vincent?" Grandpa Henry asked

"Nothing it's just that Sabrina here is," he replied.

"Yeah, Bri is here?" Natalya asked him sitting down beside him.

"Yes, she is the kitchen with mom and Stephanie."

"Actually I am right here," Sabrina said, walking into the living room with Linda and Stephanie.

'Hi, there sis," Marissa said, hugging her sister in law.

"Hi, Missy," she said.

"Hi, Jack," she said hugging him.

"Hi, sis," he said.

She walks around the couch and went over to greet her grandparents.

"Hi, grandpa," she said, hugging him.

"Hi, honey, how are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm good."

"Hi, grandma," she said hugging and kiss her next.

"Hi, sweetie," Grandma Evelyn said.

"Hi, grandma," she said to her other grandma kissing and hugging too.

"Hi sweetheart and your patient, ok"

"My patient had a mild heart attack," she replied.

"They ok?"

"Yes, she is doing just fine. One of Connecticut's finest Cardiologists is caring for her."

"That's good."

She sat down on the couch next to her brother Shane.

"Hi, there Dr. McMahon," he joked

"Hello, pain in the ass," she joked back.

Everyone chuckles at the joking banter between Shane and Sabrina.

"Hey, Nattie," she said.

"Hi, Bri"

Vince came walking back into the living room and saw his daughter Sabrina is there.

"Hi, dad, happy birthday," she said.

"Hi, and thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

"Before you leave you and I need to talks," he said shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"Um, no we don't," she said knowing what he wanting to talks about.

"Yes, we do Sabrina Alexandria," he said sternly.

"Vince leaves her alone," Linda said.

"No she and I are going to talk about her agreement."

"No, I told you I am not marrying him."

"Sabrina"

"Vincent Kennedy knocks it off now," his mother Vicky said

Vince obeys his mother and left Sabrina alone. They enjoyed their night and later on, everyone left with the expectation of Vince's mom Vicky and his in-laws. Outside the house, Stephanie walks over to Sabrina.

"Bri can Jack and I come over I need to talks to you about something."

"Sure, Steph you and Jack are always welcome," she said with a smile.

Stephanie smile and says, "We will see you at your home in a few minutes."

"Yes you will," she said getting into her car and pulled the door closed.

She slid the key into the ignition and then turned it starting the car. She buckled her seatbelt then drove down the circular driveway to where the gates were open and out sped off toward her home. Jack followed her down the circular driveway and then out of sped off behind her. Thirty-five minutes later, they arrived at Sabrina's home and turned into the driveway and the gates were open because of Vincent. She drove through them up the circular driveway to the house, and then the garage door open and she drove inside and came to stop. She turned the key shutting off the car and then unbuckled her seatbelt and grabs her purse out of the passenger seat. She opens the door then step out of the car and closed the door behind her.

She walks out of the garage and then it closed behind her as she continues walking toward the house, where the door was open. She walks into the house and then closed the door behind her and relocked it. She places her bag down. She walks toward the living room and went inside to see Nattie, Vincent, Stephanie and Jack sitting on the couch. She walked around the sofa and then sat down beside her twin.

"What's up Steph?" She asked

"Well, Jack and I are planning on having a baby next year," she replied

"Really"

"Yes. Hopefully, I will be pregnant after WrestleMania 19. And I need someone to fill in for me on SmackDown."

Sabrina looks at her and says, "You want me to be that person."

"Yes, you can impersonate me."

"Why not Shane Steph"

"No, I don't want him, Sabrina."

"Steph I don't know if I can do that."

"Bri," she starts taking her sister's hand in her and continues on, saying, "Bri I have complete faith in you. I know you can do."

"Before I say yes let's wait and see if you are pregnant after WrestleMania 19."

"Okay, Sabrina," she said hugging her twin.

They pulled back and Sabrina says, "Are you planning on telling dad."

"No, I do not want him to know that it is you…"

Sabrina knows why Stephanie wants this, she wants her sister, to mess with their dad.

"I know why you want to run SmackDown Steph" raised an eyebrow at her twin.

Everyone chuckles and Stephanie says, "You know me so well."

"Yes, I do."

"Looks Bri if we can get the board to be on board with my plans dad will be in for one hell of a ride."

In Boston, Mass John's penthouse he was doing some thinking. He never told Sabrina that he has a vasectomy….


	21. Sabrina watched SummerSlam

The next evening Sabrina setting in to watch WWE SummerSlam from the Uniondale, Long Island as WWE SummerSlam opens with a badass video featuring the matches for SummerSlam. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching Pay per View. He is joined by Tazz and we go the ring for the opening match, Kurt Angle vs. Rey Mysterio.

Rey ambushes Kurt with a hurricanrana from behind. Angle goes after the ankle, but Rey sets up 619, which misses. Angle drops Mysterio hard on the floor to gain the advantage. Angle nails German suplex, who slows the pace to wear out Mysterio. Rey ducks a punch but Angle counters with a side slam. Kurt applies a half crab but Rey counters into a roll-up. Angle's clothesline Rey keeps control. Rey hits a jawbreaker but Angle counters with a bell-to–belly throw. Rey sets up a dive, but the ref says, "No." Rey leaps over the official and wipes Angle out on the floor. Springboard leg drops by Rey who covers Angle for a near fall. Angle goes for the ankle lock again but gets caught with 619! The west coast Pop only gets two counts. Rey catches Kurt on the top rope for a hurricanrana, but Angle awkwardly counters into the Anklelock! Rey taps out.

Sabrina sees her twin sister Stephanie brags about the greatness that is SmackDown to a techie. She orders him to go tell Eric Bischoff to top the opener. She walks into her office to finds Bischoff in her office and he looks awfully pleased about something.

"What are you doing in my office?" Stephanie asked

Eric replied, "We have to share this office for the Pay per View."

They sit back to watch the show back to the ring for the next a RAW match Chris Jericho vs. Ric Flair. Jericho was looking for some kind of revenge on Flair after he ruined Jericho Fozzy's contest on RAW. Flair slaps him in the face but Jericho turns up the aggression. Jericho misses an elbow drops and eats some chops from Flair. Jericho skin the cat but Flair throws more chops. They take the fight to the floor, where Jericho drops Flair on an exposed barricade. Flair is hurt and throws desperate chops to stay in the fight. Y2J distracts the referee by undoing a turnbuckle pad so he can choke Flair with his tape from his wrist. Flair absorbs a suplex and tosses Jericho off the top rope. Flair sticks to his chopping game then deliver a suplex and then covers him for a two count.

Jericho and Flair trade counters and Jericho misses the lionsault. Flair tries to steal the Walls, prompting Jericho to steal the figure four leglock. Flair grabs the ropes and taps, making Jericho think he won. Jericho loses his cool and becomes an easy target. Flair delivers a blind low blow and finishes Jericho with the figure four.

Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar are hanging out in the locker room. Heyman compares the new Hogan DVD to when music artist dies and gets a special Greatest Hits album. Paul pumps up for his title match against the Rock.

"Heyman the leech," Sabrina calls him watched him talk up Lesnar. Back to the ring, we go for SmackDown Eddie Guerrero vs. Edge.

Both Superstars made their separate entrances. The bell sounds and they go right at it. Eddie delivers a neck breaker onto the ropes Edge retaliates with a monkey flip. Edge ties Eddie in the ropes for a shoulder thrust. Edge attempts second attacks but Eddie sends him crashing to the floor Edge seems to have injured his shoulder with the bump, prompting Guerrero to drive him into the ring steps. Eddie counters targeting the shoulder in the ring. Edge absorbs quite a bit of punishment before countering with a scoop slam.

Edge builds some momentum with clothesline and backdrop. Guerrero elbows the face but walks into a facebuster. Edge suplexes Eddie over the ropes and delivers a flying cross body of the rope. Edge drops Eddie off the top rope again and signals the spear. Eddie counters with a dropkick but the Frog splash is counter too. Edge nails the Edgecution and cover him for a close near fall. Northern lights suplex by Guerrero and a neck breaker. Eddie blocks a superplex and nails the frog splash onto the injured shoulder. Edge counters back with the spear for the win.

Jonathan Coachman interviews the Un-Americans. Christian cannot waits to expose Booker T and Goldust as being shams, but regrets they have to do it in Long Island, where the fans are too, greedy to respond to anything in the ring. I liked these guys better when they were the Hart Foundation. Back to the ring, we go as Goldust and Booker T makes their entrance. Out next the Un Americans WWE Tag Team Champions. Christian and Goldust start things off. It does not take long for the Un-Americans to start making tags, but Goldust holds his own. Booker tags and dominates in crowd-pleasing fashion. Storm whips Goldust into a cheap shot from Christian. The distraction allows Storm to dump Goldust onto the floor, where Christian is waiting to drive him to the barricade. Goldust took a beating but he was able to make the hot tag to Booker but the referee did not see it, so Goldust' peril continues. Storm pulls booker off the apron causing Booker to just miss the tag. Goldust counters with a double clothesline and Booker finally gets a well deserve the hot tag. Storm misses a leg lariat and the referee goes down. Booker drops both opponents and prematurely celebrates with the spinaroomie. Booker gets the visual pinfall while the ref is out, but Test sneaks in for a big boot. The ref wakes up enough to give Christian the three counts. The Un- Americans retain.

They show the WWE Restaurant in Time Square Jamie Noble and his girlfriend Nidia are hanging out there. They dragged two men onto the stage and Nidia has to pick one to devour.

"Are you kidding me here," Sabrina said watching the segment. She watched as Nidia makes her choice and the makes out with a guy. Sabrina shook her head in disgust. She saw her twin with Eric exchanges strong statements in the office that they are sharing for the night.

"He better watched himself. He doesn't know who he is messing with," she said watching the scene.

Back to the ring for WWE Intercontinental Championship title, Chris Benoit vs. Rob Van Dam. Benoit recently defected to SmackDown and took the IC title with him, so RVD has extra pressure to bring it back to RAW. RVD wins the first exchanges with the patented kicks. Benoit tries to wear down the arm but RVD turns up the pace. Benoit surprise him with a German Suplex to take control. Benoit absorbs a monkey flip and clotheslines to remain in control. Benoit counters the split-legged moonsault but misses the diving headbutt. RVD wipes out again and Benoit applies the crossface. Eric and Stephanie are seen cheering on their guys. Benoit pushes RVD off the top for a hard landing on the floor. Benoit resume softening up the shoulder for the crossface.

Van Dam counters the crossface, but Benoit counters back with a roll-up. Benoit hammerlocks the arm and drives RVD into the turnbuckles. A trio of Northern Lights Suplexes by Benoit while holding the hammerlock. Benoit reapplies the crossface, but Van Dam escapes and builds a comeback. Benoit blocks the monkey flip and delivers a back superplex, but RVD counters in mid-air. The five-star frog splashes from RVD and covers him for the win and title.

Stephanie looks pissed over losing the IC title back to RAW. Bischoff gloats but Stephanie suddenly laughs, like their father Vince and leaves.

"Something tells me Steph is stealing the WWE title tonight," Sabrina said watching her twin.

Back to the ring for the RAW match The Undertaker vs. Test. The sounds and they go at it for a while Undertaker dominates Test until he trips Taker up during Old School. Undertaker absorbs some punishment and retaliates with a suplex. Big DDT and covers him for a two count. Taker successfully delivers Old School and then snake eyes. Test ducks a big boot but Undertaker counters a pumphandle. They block finishers and Undertaker's nails a chokeslam but Test kicks out. Taker signals the end, but Storm and Christian run down. The ref allows it at Undertaker fights them off with chokeslams. Test nails the big boot and covers him for two counts.

Test grabs a chair only to have it kicked into his face. Undertaker nails the last ride and covers him for the three counts. A video for the next match was shown. After the video, Shawn Michaels makes his entrance. Out next was Triple H. They tears into each other before the bell can sound and it is on. HBK nails a flying plancha and dominates the ringside brawl. Triple H blocks a trash lid and drops HBK on the barricade. Michaels surprises with the lid and skin the car into the ring. HBK bashes a trash can over Triple H' skull and is back in control. Michael sets up for Sweet Chin Music but Triple H counters Sweet Chin Music with a backbreaker.

Triple H smells blood and began to goes to work on Shawn' back. Triple H delivers DDT onto a chair to bust Michaels open. Triple H takes too long getting the sledgehammer and HBK throws punches despite barely being able to stand. Triple H whip Michaels into the turnbuckles and resume working the back. Referee Earl Hebner has seen enough and he tells Triple H to turn down the violence. HBK desperately perches on the turnbuckles, but Triple H shoves Hebner into the ropes. Chair shot to the back by Triple H, who follows up with a backbreaker onto the chair.

Michaels kicks out of about a dozen pin attempts. Triple H sets up a pedigree on the chair, but HBK blocks with a low blow. Sweet Chin Music into a chair busts Triple H open. The crowd explodes as Michaels kips up after a clothesline. Michaels has revenge on the mind as he punishes Triple H with the same weapons used on him earlier. HKB gets a ladder and rams it into Triple H's forehead. Michaels unloads with the ladder and sets it up against the ring post. HBK blocks a whip and catapults Triple H into the ladder. HBK coves Triple H for his first near fall of the match. Tri8ple H is up and a baseball slides the ladder into Shawn's gut. HBK recovers with a superplex and then covers him for two. HBK maneuvers into a roll-up but Triple H nails a knee lift. Triple H hoists the ring steps but Michaels drops toe hold him face-first into the steel. HBK sets the Game on a table at ringside and delivers a flying cross body off the top roes. Michaels stands the ladder in the ring for a flying elbow drop. Triple H blocks the Sweet Chin Music but the Pedigree is block with a roll up for the three counts. Michaels get the win. After the match, Michaels stand tall and Earl Hebner raise his hand Triple H assaults him with a sledgehammer.

"Wow what a loser he is," Sabrina, said watching.

She sees Howard Finkel goes all heel on Trish Stratus, who has been embracing him lately.

Trish says, "She feel bad about everything she's done and has suddenly realized how sexy his voice is."

She has a surprise for Fink, who is ready to show her is weiner. They hug it out but the real surprise is Lilian Garcia who slaps the taste out of Fink's mouth. Lilian kicks him in the groin and celebrates with Trish.

Back to the ring, we go and Rock charge the ring and immediately gets suplexes for a two count. The crowd chants, "Rocky Suck" as Brock Lesnar delivers some rib breakers. Lesnar continues the onslaught dropping Rick get first onto the barricade.

Rock throws some punches, but gets a trip up by Heyman. Rock gets ambushed against by Heyman and lesnar followed up with a power slam. Rock looks thoroughly annoyed by the "Rocky Suck" chants. Rock comes back with a back suplex to mostly boo. Both men kip up and the match restart. Clothesline by Rock and DDT for only two.

Heyman distracts again, but Rock gets the sharpshooter anyway. Paul tosses in a chair but gets attack by Rock. Lesnar save Heyman and attacks Rock's ribs with the chair. A back suplex into a waits lock by Lesnar, as loud "Rocky" chants, as Rock power out. Heyman is on the apron again, inadvertently allowing the Rock to a low blow. Lesnar shoulder thrusts but Rock explodes with a clothesline. Rock punches Lesnar to the floor. Rock clears the announce table off but has to settle for catapulting lesnar into the ring post. Rock puts Hemyan through the table with a Rock bottom.

Back into the ring, Lesnar kicks out of the Rock Bottom. Lesnar steals the Rock Bottom for another near fall. Spinebuster set up the People's Elbow, but Lesnar pop up with a clothesline. Rock block an f-5 but Lesnar tries again the F-5 finishes the rock, and New WWE Champion Lesnar.

Sabrina turn the TV off, stood up from the couch hand walked around it and out of the living room, toward the staircase. She began to climbs them, reaches the top and head for her bedroom. She walk inside her bedroom and head for the master bedroom inside and began to brush her teeth and then rinse with mouthwash. She wipe her mouth with a towel and then walk out of the bathroom toward her bed, pull the blanket and climb into the bed lay down and pull the blanket up and went to sleep.


	22. Sabrina found out about vasectomy

Sabrina was with a patient when her cellphone rang and she removes it from her pocket looks at it and saw it was John calling her.

"Excuse me for a sec," she said, answering her phone.

"Hey, there," she said stepping out of the examining room.

"Hey, um, are you busy right now?" He asked

"Yes, I am with a patient right now. Can I call you back," she replied

'Yes," he said.

"Okay bye," she said

"Bye," he said, disconnects their calls. She walked back into the examining room and close the door behind her.

"Sorry about that."

"it's okay, Dr. McMahon," she said.

Sabrina finished up with her patient and then walk out of the examining room with them and they head the nurse area so that the nurse can take blood. Sabrina grabs her phone out of her pocket and called John back as she walks to her office in the back.

"Hey what's up?" She asked walking into her office.

"Hey, um…. There is something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" She asked

"Um, Sabrina I can't have kids," he said.

"What?"

"I cannot have kids," he replied.

Sabrina did not answer him for a few minutes and he was a little worried.

"Are you still there, Sabrina?" He asked

"Yes, I am here. You cannot have kids."

"Yes…. I had a vasectomy."

"Why?"

"I do not want to have children because I do not want to be an absentee parent while I am focused on my career. So, I had undergone a vasectomy."

"And I have no say because you already had it done."

"Yes."

"My parents had four kids, while my father traveled a lot."

"Sabrina everyone is different."

"True but you had a vasectomy without telling me before we got married. And it takes away any chance of us having a baby."

"Yes."

"Sabrina sighs heavily and says, "Um… I will have my attorney contact you."

"Sabrina"

"No, I want babies. I cannot be marrying you if I cannot have babies. Goodbye."

She disconnects her call with him. She was upset with him for having a vasectomy. She calls her sister, and a few minutes later she heard Stephanie's voice.

"Hi, Bri"

"Hi, Steph," she said and Stephanie know right away there was something wrong with her twin.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"John had vasectomy he cannot have kids."

"What? He had a vasectomy?" She asked as Linda looked at her.

"Yes. I am so heartbroken right now, Steph."

"Oh, Bri I am so sorry. I know how much you want kids."

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Um did he tell why he got the vasectomy?"

"Yes, his excuse is he does not want to have children because he does not want to be an absentee parent while he is focused on his career."

"That is what he told you."

"Yes. I tried to tell him that dad and mom had four kids while dad traveled a lot. He said that everyone is different."

"Lame excuse Bri."

"I know Steph."

"Are you going to divorce him?"

"Yes, I am going to call my attorney and have her draw up divorce paper and then contact him."

"Okay, and after that?"

"I honestly do not know. One thing is for sure, I am not marrying Orton."

"That's your right Bri."

"Well tell that to our dad then. He is so determined to marry me off to someone who I have never date or liked."

"I will tell him again."

"Thanks"

"You're welcome," as someone knock on the door and Sabrina looked up to see nurse Maya.

"Hold on Steph."

"Yes, Maya"

"You're 11:00 is here."

"Okay, I will be right there."

Maya walks away from the door and Sabrina says, "Steph I have to go my 11:00 appointment has arrived."

"Okay, Bri. I will talk to you later bye."

"Bye Steph, Love you."

"Love you too," she disconnects her call with her twin sister.

"What is going, Stephanie?" Linda asked

"John had a vasectomy which means that they cannot have kids."

"Oh Lord, she must be heartbroken."

"She is mom. She is upset that she cannot have kids with him."

"What is going to happen now?"

"Bri is going to call her attorney and have her to draw up divorce paper."

"That's her right." Stephanie nodded her head in agreement with her mom.

"I know mom, she wants me to tell dad, to leave her alone about marrying Orton."

"He needs to leave her alone about marrying Orton."

"Yes, I agree with you there. He needs to be dad instead of some dictate, wanted her to marry Randy Orton."

Later on that evening Sabrina was home sitting on her couch drank some white wine when the doorbell rang. She sighs and stood up from the sofa walked around it and then out of the living room toward the front door. She unlocked the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door to see her mom there.

"Hi, mommy," she said with a sad smile.

"Hi, baby," she said, as Sabrina opened the door wide for her to enter the house.

She walks inside and Sabrina closed the door behind her. she relocked the door and their walk into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"How are you doing?" She asked wrapping her arm around her daughter.

"Okay, I guess."

"Did you call your attorney?"

"Yes, but she was in court all day. So, I did not get the chance to talks to her. I will try to tomorrow."

"His reason is a lame excuse, honey because your dad and I had four and you kids turn out okay knowing that your dad was not home most the time."

"I know mom tried to explain that to him but he said everyone is different."


	23. Sabrina talks to her attorney

Vince met with the private investigator at the house since Linda was at the office.

"So did you find out anything on my son in law John Cena?"

"Oh, yes, and it's something you'll be interested in."

Vince looked at him, and says, "So what is it"

"Well, first your daughter and John Cena had a relationship when they were both in college and then it ended."

"Okay, is that all you find."

'No, I find out that John Cena had a vasectomy"

"You mean to tell me he cannot procreation"

"Yes, that is what I am telling you. I also found out he has a girlfriend."

Vince saw red and says, "He married Sabrina knowing he had a girlfriend. Who the hell does John Cena think he is lying to my daughter?"

"I do not know Mr. McMahon, but I'm going to continue to look into things. So are you going to your wife and daughter? What I found out."

"No, not yet. I want more information on him before I mention anything to my wife and daughter."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Sabrina was in her living room talking on her phone to her attorney.

"He had a vasectomy," she said behind her was her younger brother Vincent and he heard her said vasectomy.

"So, your husband John Cena had a vasectomy."

"Yes"

"Sabrina that is irreversible right?" her attorney asked

"Yes, I believe so. I can get divorced from him right?"

"Yes."

"Good, I want a quick divorce."

"I will handle everything for you to include having him serve with the paper."

"Thank you, Erin."

'You're welcome, Sabrina. I will talk to you later."

"Bye Erin," she said, disconnected her call with her attorney.

Vincent back out of the living room and down the hallway so that his sister did not see him. Sabrina put her phone on the coffee table, stood up walked around the sofa out of the living room toward the staircase. She began climbing the stairs when reaches the top of the stairs heads for her bedroom. She entered the bedroom heads for the master bathroom inside and took off her clothes and hop into the shower. Meanwhile, Vincent was thinking about what he heard John Cena had a vasectomy. He wanted to call his dad and tell him but he chose not to. Then he thought about calling Steph and talk to her, but that was not a good idea either because then she will be asked questions on how I know about the vasectomy.

"I will see to that one John Cena pay for not telling my sister before they got married."

Nattie came out of the bathroom wearing a towel. Vincent looked at her and he smiled devilishly at her.

"Don't even think about it, Vincent."

"What?"

"I know what you were thinking," she said, starting getting ready because they were going to SmackDown with Stephanie.

He walked out of the bedroom to let her get dress and down the hallway toward his sister's bedroom and saw her standing by the door.

"Hey, Bri," he said with a smile.

She looks up to see her younger brother, and says," Hey Vinny."

"You are going to the office today?" He asked

"No, today I go to the hospital until 3 and then I head to the office to see patients."

"Ah, yes. When you came home tonight Nattie and I won't be here."

"You and her going to mom for a couple of days"

"No, we are spending a couple of days with Steph and Jack."

"Okay."

"Steph is helping me look for a house," he said.

"That's good Vinny," she said with a smile.

"Yea, it time for me to live by myself."

"I am going to miss you," she said with a smile.

"Yea, sure Bri" he teased her.

"Vinny you know I am going to miss you," she said pulling her baby brother to her and hugs him.

"I am teasing you Bri," he said as they pull back.

"Yea, I know you were."

She let him go Vinny chuckles at his sister, as Nattie walked up behind him.

"Everything okay"

"Yes, Nattie everything is fine. My baby brother was teasing me."

"Ah, yes."

"What time is Steph coming to get you "

"Soon it about 1 hour and 33 minutes ride to Uncasville Connecticut."

"Okay. I don't have to leave until 10."

As they walk toward the staircase and then down them. When they reach the bottom of the stairs Sabrina went into the living room to get her phone. The doorbell rang and Vinny walked over to the door turn the lock unlocked the door and then turned the doorknob opening the door revealing his sister Stephanie.

"Hey Steph, come on in," he said, opened the door for her to enter the door.

Stephanie entered the house and he closed the door behind her.

"Where is Bri?" She asked and she comes walking out of the living room with her.

"Hi, Steph," she said, walking over to her and hug her.

"Hey, Bri," she said with a smile.

"Good luck with Vinny for the next couple of days. You know he is a handful," she said with a smile.

"Hey, I am not a little boy," he said.

All three women were chuckles and Sabrina says, "Only teased you, Vinny. Just like you were teasing me a few minutes ago."

Vinny smiles and says, "I know."

"Okay let go you too, its hour and thirty-three minutes drove to Uncasville Connecticut."

Vinny and Nattie grab their bags and then heads out of the door leaving Sabrina and Stephanie alone.

"Did you call your attorney this morning?"

"Yes, I did and I told her I want a divorce. She told me she draws the paper up and then gets in contact with him."

"You'll have very little contact with him."

'Yes. I hope that I do not need to go court for this divorce."

"Well, I don't think it requests but I think you should go to be present."

"You might be right there Steph."

"Bye sis. I will call you either later or tomorrow," she said hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye sis," she said, as they pull back and then Steph out of the house with Sabrina behind her.

She closed the door behind her then slid the key into the lock turned to lock the door and then walk away from the house toward her car. She unlocked the door then opened the door and got into the car. She pulls the door closed and then buckled her seatbelt and the slide the key into the ignition turned it started the car. She drove down the circular driveway to the iron gates that were open, drove out and then sped off toward the hospital while Stephanie's car sped off toward the highway.

Sabrina pulls up to the Mercy Hospital turns into the parking area and then parks her car in her spot at the hospital. She shut off the car then pulls the key out of the ignition and then unbuckled her seatbelt open the door. She grabs her purse out of the passenger seat, step out of the car and closed the door behind her. She locked the door and then puts the alarm on. She walked toward the entranceway of the hospital and then automatic doors slid opened and she enters the hospital. She was greeted by the security guards and continue to her office in the hospital. She took the elevator to the floor that her office is on and when the elevator reached the floor the doors slide opened and she steps off the elevator and walks down the hallway.

When she arrives at her office and enters it. She walks over to the desk around it place her purse on the desk opened it and then reaches inside pull out of her cellphone and place it on the desk. She closes the purse opens the drawer placed her purse inside and closed the drawer. She walks over to where her Lab coat is hanging and grabs it. She put it on and then walks back to her desk to grab her Stethoscope puts it around her neck and then pick up her phone place into her pocket then turns around and walks out of the office. She walks down the hallway she was going to see Mrs. Brown who was still in the hospital.

Meanwhile, in Uncasville, Connecticut, Vince was walking through the arena when Stephanie stops him.

"I need to speak with you," she said.

"Okay," he said as they walked down the hallway to his locker room and went inside he closed the door behind her.

"What's up?" he asked

"Um…. It concerns my twin sister."

Vince looks at her and says, "Did something happen to Sabrina."

"No, dad she is fine physically. Um, there is something that you don't know."

"What is that?"

"Um, Bri had married John Cena," she said watching him for any kind of reaction.

"You don't seem surprised."

"That because I overheard you, your mom, Bri, and Vinny in the kitchen on my birthday."

"You eavesdrops dad."

"No, I was walking by and I stop when hear her voice so I listen and found out that she is married to him."

"Anyway… um, she is divorcing him."

"What? Why is she divorcing him?" He asked Stephanie is surprised by her dad.

"Bri is divorcing him because he does not want to have children. He does not want to be an absentee parent while he is focusing on his career. So, he had undergone a vasectomy."


	24. Sabrina and Derek talks

Sabrina had a check-in with Mrs. Brown she was doing wonderful and was hopeful to be released from the hospital tomorrow. Sabrina smiles at her and told her that is good news. Mrs. Brown told her that Dr. Derek Wells is a wonderful man and a good doctor. Sabrina smile and says, "You are in good hands." She walks out of the hospital and checks on two more patients that were still in the hospital. She then walks toward the elevator and saw the doors about to closed but she was able to get on the elevator.

Derek was surprised to see her getting on the elevator. The doors slid closed and went up but all sudden Sabrina hit the stop button and the elevator jerk to a stop. He looked at her with wide eyes

"Sabrina, what the hell are you doing?"

"Giving us a chance to talk"

"Talks about what"

"I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I could swear a couple of days ago you had a hurt look on your face when you saw the wedding band on my finger."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Dr. McMahon"

"Now it Dr. McMahon when two seconds ago it was Sabrina."

"Derek the look on your face said it all to me."

Derek realized he needs to be honest with her and says, "Yes it hurt to see you with the wedding band on your finger when I am in love with you. It's you, Sabrina, my heart wants. From the moment I saw you at the nurse station I wanted you and only you."

Sabrina was surprised to hear that Derek is in love with her and he wanted her. She had to admit she was happy

"Why didn't you say anything Derek?"

"I wasn't sure if you had a boyfriend."

"So you kept your feelings hidden."

"Yes, I wasn't too sure how you would feel about me admitting my feeling for you."

She listens to him and he continued on by saying "You're the only choice, Sabrina."

She was not fighting him and he took that as a good sign. He had a better feeling now that he admitting his feeling for her. He is wondering if she feeling the same way. When she continued to look at him and Derek took the chance and moved closer to her. Sabrina watched him close the space between them and she could not help but look into his eyes. She saw the desire for her there. Derek's face was now inches from her when she did not move.

"Do you want me the same way," he said.

"Yes," she said as he leaned down a little and gently kissed her.

It was light at first but when she responded Derek added more pressure and when she was fully kissing him back. He grabbed the side of her face gently and intensified it. The kissed getting more intense and Sabrina put her arms around Derek's neck and pulled him even closer. He backed her against one of the walls and let his hand begin to roam her body down, to her hips then her backside, giving it a slight squeeze. She added her tongue to the mix and battled his for dominance. He was about to slide the lab coat off her shoulders when they felt the elevator move again. It jerked them and Derek was forced to separate from Sabrina. They were both out of breath from making out and Derek looked at Sabrina.

"I am so sorry Sabrina you are a married woman."

Sabrina places her finger on his lips and says, "Only on paper."

Meanwhile, in Uncasville Connecticut, Vince repeats "vasectomy."

"Yes, dad, he had a vasectomy."

"That's irreversible."

Stephanie was surprised when her dad says that is irreversible and says, "How do you know that dad."

"After your mother had Vincent she told me to get one. The doctor told me it is irreversible."

"Oh…um I think you need to back off this whole marrying a wrestler and let Sabrina lived her life dad."

Vince realized he should not be dictating his daughters live anymore, they are both grown women who can make their own decisions and if they need some advice, they know where to find him or their mother.

"Your right Steph… I need to stop trying to dictate her life."

She was a little surprised and says, "Yes… can you go back to being the dad we've know, the one who was there for us when we need you."

Vince smile and says, "Sure princess."

"Good, I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, princess. And tomorrow evening I will head to Sabrina and apology."

"Good luck their dad"

Vince smile and says, "Thanks"

"You're welcome."

Back at Mercy General Hospital the elevator Derek smiles at her and repeats "only on paper."

"Yes, I am divorcing my husband."

"I am happy but why?"

"He cannot procreation," she replied and Derek was shocked.

"He had a vasectomy"

'Yes, and he never told me before we got married a couple of days. I want kids one day."

Derek smile and says, "Well, if we do have a relationship and eventually get married I can have kids."

"Good to know," she said with a smile.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" She asked him

"Yes, I do," he replied reaching into the pocket and pulls out a piece of paper.

Sabrina wrote down her cell phone and the house number and then hand it to him. Derek smile and could not help but give her one more kiss as the doors opened.

"Talk to you soon"

"Yes," She said smiling as she walked out of the elevator.

He could not help but smile as he pressed the button for the floor he was going too. Kissing her was even more amazing than he thought was going to be, and he had high hopes for this relationship. It made him very happy to know she wanted him as he wanted her and that she was open to being with him. She was certainly doing this to him that he wasn't used to. He found himself lovesick for her. No other woman made him feel like this and it only made him happier knowing she wanted to be with him.

Sabrina walked down the hallway and could not keep from smiling. Derek really did want her and he had proven it today. She hated knowing his feeling were hurt when he saw her with the wedding band on. He made her admit she wanted him too. She liked him and wanted to have a relationship with him. And the kiss they shared was amazing. She did not want to get hurt again, and how well did she even know him. She would take it slow, but she was excited about this relationship.


	25. Later that night

Later in the evening, Sabrina came home to an empty house, with thoughts of Derek still in her head. She heads for her bedroom to change out of her clothes into more comfortable clothes. While change, she felt the heat rise up in her, as her thoughts of Derek. After changing and then she heads back downstairs and toward her kitchen went inside and began cooking some dinner. As she was cooking dinner, her phone began to rings and she reaches out and pick it up and looks at it and saw a number that she didn't recognize but she answers.

"Hello Sabrina," Derek said and Sabrina smile hearing his voice on the other end.

"Hello, Derek," she said watching her food.

"I wondering if you aren't busy tomorrow night we could out?" Derek asked

"I would like that very much," She replied.

"Great. So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine with me"

"Okay, let me think for a second…"

He thought for a second and says, "I know just where to take you now; I really think you'll like it.

"Okay. Do you have some paper and I will give you my address."

"Yes, I do," he said Sabrina began to give him her home address when the doorbell rang. She turns the stove off.

She walked out of the kitchen toward the front door and turns the locked unlocking the door. She turned the doorknob opening the door to see her mom there. She waves her mom inside while talking to Derek. She then closed the door behind her.

"Yes, I will see tomorrow at around 6:30 pm."

"Perfect I will pick up at 6.30 pm. Bye Sabrina"

"Bye," she said pressing the button to end her calls with Derek.

"Hi, mom"

"Hi, sweetheart"

"I didn't expect to see you not that I'm not happy to see you"

"Well, I thought I came and check on you. How are you doing?" She asked as Sabrina walk back toward the kitchen

"I am good mom," she entered the kitchen with her mom behind her.

"Did you talk to your attorney this morning?" She asked

"Yes, I did. I talked with Erin and she was going to draw up the divorce paper and then contacted Cena."

"Good. And how was the hospital this morning?"

"Okay, I checked in with my patients who are hospitalized and they are doing well."

"That's good sweetheart. Anything else happens today"

"Like what"

"Um, did you see a certain doctor today?"

Sabrina looked at her mom and says, "You mean Derek"

"Yes, Derek"

"Yes, I saw him and we talk."

"And Sabrina"

"There isn't too much to tell mom"

"Yea sure if I saw your twin you'd be spilling your guts but see that I am your mother you're not going to talk."

"Alright, I will tell you. He told me he is in love with me and only wants me."

Linda was surprised to hear that Derek is in love with her and wanted her only. "He is in love with you."

"Yes, mom."

"Are you in love with him?"

"No, but I do want him."

"Anything else"

"Nothing," she said, platting her food but couldn't help the small smile that came across her face

"Sabrina Alexandria McMahon I see that smile. I know that smile."

"If you must know mom, we kissed"

"And are you going to see him now"

"Maybe mom..."

"Well, I hope he is different than the other guy you have dated."

"I have a good feeling about him mom, I think he's going to be around for a long time."

"Okay interrogation over."

"I didn't know you want to law school mom"

Linda laughs and says, "No sweetheart I didn't attend Law school."

Derek was excited for his date tomorrow night with Sabrina. He was also beginning to feel bad he was lying about who he is general. He didn't like the idea of lying to her. He is really Derek Jerome a member of the organized crime does to his grandfather Victor Jerome. Derek's father Julian is a successful businessperson who owned media company, Magazine and two newspapers in Greenwich. His mother Alexis Jerome owned her own law firm in Greenwich.

Back at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville Randy Orton found Vince McMahon is in the locker room.

"Vince I have my answer for you."

Vince looks at him and says, "I've changed my mind, Orton. There will be no arranged marriage to my daughter Sabrina."

"What? Why?"

Vince looks at him and says, "I do not answer to you on why I changed my mind."

Before Randy could talk one of the senior officials came walking into the locker room. Randy storm off the locker room he was not happy that he could not marry Sabrina McMahon. SmackDown had begun taping for Thursday night, Stephanie had her first scene and decide to call her twin sister. A few minutes later she heard her twin voice.

"Hey there Steph"

"Hi, Bri"

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much I have time between my scenes and I figure I call you. Anything new sis"

"Nope"

"Come on sis, I am not buying that responded. I know something happens."

"Have you talked to mom tonight."

"Nope, I just know something happened to you."

"Okay, I will tell you. I talked to Derek"

"Really and what happened sis"

"I said to him I am not sure how you feel about me, but I could swear a couple of days ago you had a hurt look on your face when you saw the wedding band on my finger."

"And what did he say back to you?"

"Derek responded as I have no idea what you are talking about Dr. McMahon"

"He call you Dr. McMahon"

"Yes and I said, two second ago it was Sabrina."

"And"

"Derek told me yes it hurt to see me with the wedding band on my finger when he is in love with me. His heart wants me from the moment he saw me at the nurse station. He wanted me and only me."

"Wow, Bri. He is in love with you and want you only."

"Yes."

"Do you want him Bri?"

"Yes. He is a very attractive Steph."

"Oh, I know Bri, I have seen him. He kissed you"

"Yes, we kissed. It was amazing."

"Wow, I'm so happy for you sis. Derek seems to be a great guy."

"I think so too. And he can have kids."

"He told that."

"Yes, he had no vasectomy. He told me if we do have a relationship and eventually get marry he can have kids."

"Good.

"Tomorrow night Derek and I are going out."

"Yea, where"

"I don't know it's a surprise."

There was a knock at the locker room and says, "I have to go Bri I will talk to you tomorrow night after your date."

"Okay bye sis."

"Bye sis," she said, disconnected her call with her twin sister


	26. Sabrina and Derek first date

The next evening Sabrina got for her date with Derek. After getting, she walked out of her bedroom toward the stairs then descant them down, and when reaching the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door turned the lock unlocking the door and then turned the door opening the door instead of Derek standing it was her dad Vince.

"Hi Sabrina"

"Hello"

"May I come in?"

"Sure," she said opening the door wide for him to enter her home. Vince entered the house she closed the door behind him.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" He asked

Sabrina looked at him and saw he was being sincere.

"Okay. You"

"I am good."

"Dad if you are here to arguing about marrying Orton forgot it."

"Actually I am not here to arguing or demand anything. I came to apologize to you."

Sabrina was shocked and says, "Apology"

"Yes princess, I should have never arranged marriage for you. Or demand that you keep your end of the deal."

Before Sabrina can answers him the doorbell tang and she steps over to the door and opening to see Derek standing there. She let him and closed the door behind him.

"Hi"

"Hi. Derek this is my father Vince McMahon Sr. Dad this is my date, Derek."

"Hello, Mr. McMahon," he said extending his hand.

"Hello, Derek," he said shaking hands with him.

"Um dad, can we finish this conversation tomorrow morning I don't have to be at the hospital until 11:00."

"Sure Princess, I will see you tomorrow morning. Have a nice time," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you dad"

"You're welcome. Derek, it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. McMahon"

"Bye dad," she said

"Bye princess," he said walking to the door opening it and walks out of the house then close the door behind him.

You okay Sabrina"

"Yea I am fine."

"You looked beautiful," he said feeling the desire for her go up. She was not overdressed but she was incredibly beautiful and sexy and very enticing.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You look handsome." She saw the way he looked her up and down in what seemed like approval and desire. It gave her goosebump and she felt the flutter in her stomach. He looked sexy too and ti had an effect on her.

"Thanks. You ready"

'Yes, I am" she said, grabbing her purse off the table as Derek opened the door for her.

She smiles at him and then walks out of the house and he followed her out. He closed the door behind and she locked it. They walk toward his car and he opens the door her and she got in the passenger seat and he closed the door then around the car, open the door and got in behind the wheel and pull the door close. He slid the key into the ignition turned it start the car and then drove down the circular driveway to the agates that were open. He drove out and then sped off.

Meanwhile, at the McMahon house, Vince walks into the house to surprise Linda.

"Hi, there"

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, walking the living room and she followed him into the living room.

'What's wrong honey?" She asked sitting down beside him on the couch.

"I went to see Sabrina and apology" he replied

"Okay. What Happen?"

"Well I got the apology out, but all sudden the doorbell rang and she answers it."

"And"

"A guy there she let him enter the house and then introduce him to me as Derek"

"The doctor"

Vince looked at her and says," He is a doctor."

'Yes, Derek is a doctor. Yesterday he confesses to her that he is in love with Sabrina.

Vince looks at her and says, "He is in love with our daughter."

"Yes, Vince. He wants her."

"Wow. Well, I can tell you he is not bad looking."

"Good looking huh."

'Yes"

"And your apology?"

"Well, she asks me if we can conversation tomorrow morning."

"Good."

"You think she will forgive me?"

"Yes, she will forgive as long as you do not try and dictate her love life."

"I am done with that. I am going to let her lived her life."

"Good."

Sabrina and Derek were seated at the table ordered their drinks and wait for them.

"You know I was captivated by you the moment I saw you at the nurse station. I was immediately attracted to you and when I got to talk to you, it was even better. I got to see what an amazing woman you are inside and out."

"I have to admit I was immediately attracted to you too"

He smiled "Glad to hear it" leaning over and kissed her.

Sabrina could feel the desire course through her body. She realized how much she liked kissing him. Derek could also feel the desire and could kiss her all day but he remembered where they were and slowly pulled away. She smiled when her eyes met his. Her feelings for him were progressing quickly and she could not help it and that frightened her, but she was not going to back out of their relationship.

"How was your day?"

"Busy like yours"

Derek chuckle and says, "True. Um, you think your dad told your mother,"

"My mom knows about you. But I can guarantee he is pacing around their home."

Derek chuckle and says, "Acting like a father of a teenage daughter"

She chuckles "Yes, even though I am adult"

"My mom thinks you're a good choice and I have to agree with her."

"That's wonderful to hear," he leaned in to kiss her again but was stopped when they heard her name being called.

They turned to the voice, and Sabrina groaned.

"Who is that?"

'Ex-boyfriend"

"Ah."

"Can I help you, Mason"

"No. I haven't seen you in years."

"That because you move to Europe. What brings you back here to Connecticut?"

"To help my family finalized the sale of the businesses before they move back to Europe."

"Oh."

"Are you going to introduce me to your companion here?"

"Mason Allen my boyfriend Dr. Derek Wells."

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"Bye Sabrina"

"Bye Mason" he walks away

"Arrogant asshole"

Derek chuckle and says, "Don't like him anymore."

"No, not after he broke my heart."

"Sorry about that."

"Not your fault Derek."

"True."

Their drinks and food arrived at the table and talked while they are. Once they finished they both knew it was late and they both had to be the hospital in the morning so, she and Derek decide to leave. Derek pays the bill and Sabrina left the tip.

They walk and Derek says, "I had a great time tonight," Derek said as they walk to his car.

"Me too. Thank you for great night"

"I am glad we are giving us a chance."

He took her face in his hands "I know I've said it before but I am in love with you, Sabrina."

She smiles at him and saw and felt the intensity in his eyes and her stomach fluttered when he leaned down and kissed her. It grew passionately very quickly and soon Derek walking her backward and pressing her up against his car kissing her passionately. His right hand her face his mouth went down her jawline and he kissed down her neck as he ran his hand down her body. After a moment her arms went around his neck to pull him closer and their mouths again as his tongue was granted entrance into her mouth. He moaned as he kissed her and Sabrina loved the sound.

She was lost in passion, but reality did hit her that they were outside of the restaurant and it was progressing fast and she pushed him back a little.

"What's wrong," he asked breathing heavily

"Well we're kind o out here in the open"

Derek smile and says, "You're right. "Will you come back to my place?


	27. Sabrina turned Derek Down

Sabrina felt she wanted to accept his offer and go back to his place but her mind is telling her to slow down.

"I um…I not sure that is a good idea. I am sorry Derek. Kissing you like that and then pulling away, it is probably frustrating to you and I am sorry."

He looked at her and says, "Sabrina please do not ever be sorry or apologize for that. If you are not ready, you do not have to be sorry for it. I just really like kissing you and I know anything more will be amazing and I really love you so I am a little carried away. I should be the one apologizing for coming on too strong."

No, you are doing need too. You're not coming on too strong."

"Good. And it's not frustrating, you are well worth the wait Sabrina McMahon," he said smiling and taking her hand.

She believes he and he seemed neither made, nor frustrated and that said a lot about him. They had made out heavily twice now and she turned him down. She apologizing and she felt he really meant it when he said it was ok. He really was a good person and she was happy to have met him.

"Thank you," she said smiling and still holding hand.

He smiled at her then opened the door for her. She thanked him and got into the car and he walked around to get in. He was not frustrated she had turned him down again. He meant it when he said she was worth the wait. He did not want her to do anything she was not comfortable with; he would take her lead in this and wait as long as he had to.

"So when can I see you again," Derek asked he began to drive and Sabrina chuckle,

"Well tomorrow is out I have a long day. Friday I am at the medical office so maybe Friday night."

All right, sounds good but I am really going to miss you. Dinner Friday night"

"Yeah, that'll be great. Is 7 ok"

"Perfect"

"Good"

It was not much longer till they got to Sabrina's house and he stopped the car in front of the door and looked at her. He leaned over and kissing her. The kiss lasted a few moments and when he pulled apart from her and their eyes meet, he smiled at her "Goodnight Sabrina."

"Goodnight Derek."

She went to open the door when Derek puts his hand on her warm "Wait"

She looked back at him and he leaned in and kissed her once more. "Bye"

She opened the door and got out. He watched her and admitted her walk as she went into the house and closed the door behind her. He drove down the circular driveway and out sped off toward his apartment. He could not stop thinking of her and their make-out session against his car. Had she allowed, he would have taken her now. However, she did not want to rush things and he more than respected that. That did not stop his mind from thinking about her happen and what could have happened. He knew when it happened it would be amazing and that it was definitely well worth the wait.

Sabrina had goosebump thinking about how she and Derek were up against his car kissing passionately. His hands were everywhere and between that and kissing him, she as dizzy with desire but she had to slow it down. She needs to remember that she still legally married Cena. However, it was becoming frustrating to turned him down but she knew to feel too much too soon was dangerous so she forced herself to say no to him. She as happy he was being so patient and was willing to wait. He truly was different from the guys she was used to being with and it was nice. The way he talked to her, how nice and considerate he was his eyes. She steps out of the tub and grabbing the towel and dry off she got ready for bed and then out of the bathroom into her bedroom when the phone ringing, she picks it up to look it at and saw it was her twin calling.

"Hi Steph"

"Hi, Bri, so how was your date?"

"I had a great time with Derek."

'That's great Bri."

"A really great time until"

"Until what Bri"

"Mason Allen my ex-boyfriend appears"

"Wait what is he doing back here in Connecticut?"

"He said that he is helping his family finalizing the sale of his businesses and then they are all moving to Europe."

"Really"

"According to him but I am not buying Stephanie."

"I don't buy it either Bri. I am sure that the Allen family sold their businesses months back to a Julian Jerome the media mogul."

"Really Steph."

"Yes, Bri… I read it in the business section of the newspaper."

"I knew him lying."

"Just be careful Bri."

"I will Steph."

"The rest of the date was okay?"

"Yes… Derek and I made out."

"You go sis" Stephanie chuckled. "Is he a better kisser than Cena?"

"Yes, absolutely he is a better kisser than Cena. And then he asks me to go back to his apartment but I turned him down."

"Taking it slow"

"Yes, that but I am still legally married to Cena."

"True… soon you will be freed of him and then you and Derek can take that next step."

"I don't know if I can wait that longer Steph."

"Well, my advice is to go for it."

"I just might Steph, he is too damn sexy."

Stephanie chuckles and says, "and just imagine after you rip his clothes off and see him."

"Oh I know Steph," she yawns.

"Tired sis."

'Yes"

"Love you, sis."

'Love you too, sis night.

"Goodnight sis."

Sabrina disconnected her call and laid down in her bed and closed her eyes and when to sleep.


	28. Their second date

The next morning Sabrina was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. She stood up and then walked out of the kitchen toward the door turned the lock unlocking the door and then turned the doorknob opening the door saw her dad Vince.

"Good morning Sabrina"

"Good morning dad," she said opening the door wider for him to enter the house.

Vince entered the house she closed the door behind him.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" He asked

"I am good dad," she replied walking back toward the kitchen and Vince followed her.

"Good."

"And you"

"I am good honey."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Sabrina asked

"No, I am good honey."

They sat down at the table and Sabrina finished her breakfast.

"So how was your date last night?"

"I have a good time with Derek."

"Good."

Vince looks at his daughter and knows there is something else.

"Something happened during you're dated, princess."

"You could that say dad unexpected person shows up."

"Who?"

"My ex-boyfriend Mason Allen"

"What? He is supposed to be living somewhere in Europe"

"Yes….according to him he is here helping his family finalizing the sale of the family businesses. But he lied to me because the family sold the businesses months back."

"You don't think he is back to harass you?"

"I do not know dad but I need to be careful"

'Yes you do, and I am assigning two guards to you."

"Dad"

"No, Sabrina I do not trust that little prick."

"Fine."

"Honey it's for your protection they will not interference in your life. I promise."

"Okay. I thought about your apology to me."

"And can you forgive me, princess."

"Yes, I can forgive you…"

"Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome, dad."

"I should have never arranged married for you especially after I told both you and Stephanie no dating employees."

Sabrina nods her head in agreement and says, "Yes, you did tell us that. My question is what changes your mind all sudden?"

"I thought it would be a good idea."

"Hmm… um, I know that Steph told you that I am married to John Cena."

"Yes, she told me. She also told me that you are divorcing him because he had a vasectomy done."

"Yes… he keeps that to himself while we were getting married."

"I so sorry princess, what happened in these last few weeks."

Sabrina smiled sadly at him and says, "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, princess. Um, I had one done after your mother had your baby brother Vincent."

Sabrina looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You had a vasectomy done?"

'Yes….

"Why?"

"Well, your mom and I though four kids were enough. I got the vasectomy done. It is irreversible."

"Yes, I know dad." just then his phone rang and he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out looked at and saw that it was Linda calling.

"It's your mom," he said.

"Hi sweetheart"

"Hi, um you and I have 11:00 meeting."

'"Okay love I am coming to the office"

"See you soon," she said hanging up.

"You in trouble with mom," she teased him.

"No princess. She is reminding me that we have a meeting."

"Oh okay. And I need to start getting ready for the hospital anyway."

"Okay, so are we good."

"Yes, dad."

"Good love you princess," he said standing up, leans over and kisses her on the forehead.

"Love you too, dad," she said, as he walks out of the kitchen and then out of the house.

Sabrina cleans up her kitchen before getting ready for work. After cleaning, the kitchen went upstairs and got a dress. After dressing she walks out of her bedroom toward the staircase and then down them. When she reached the bottom over to the table, then grab her purse looked through it before walking out of the house. She closes the door behind her and then locked. She walks toward her car, turns off the alarm then unlocked the door open it and then got in. She pulls the door closed and then slid the key into the ignition turned it start the car. She buckled her seatbelt then drove down the circular driveway and out sped off toward the hospital.

Meanwhile, Derek was talking to his dad over the phone and telling him about Mason Allen bothered his date.

"Mason Allen told me and Sabrina that he is here to help to finalize the sale of his family businesses."

"Son, that is not possible because I bought Allen's businesses back in May of this year."

"He is here for some reason."

"Look I will have Carlos looked into Mason Allen."

'Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, son. Bye"

'Bye dad." he disconnected his call with his dad.

And he saw his lovely lady walking down the hallway toward him with a smile on her face. She stops in front of him.

"Good morning handsome"

"Good morning beautiful," he said leaned in and kissing her gently on the lips.

"I saw you talking on your phone"

"To my dad about some business"

"Okay."

"How was your morning?"

"Good my dad and I finished on the conversation from last night and he apologized for trying to dictate my personal life."

"Good. So you and he are okay."

"Yes. And then I told him about Mason Allen being back here in Connecticut and he is assigning two guards to me."

"That's good because if he didn't I would have to ask my dad to loan me two of the guards."

Sabrina smiles at his protection of her and she says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're a special woman Sabrina."

He took her hand and they began to walk down the hallway toward her office.

"I will see you tomorrow night," she said

"I'm looking forward to it," he said when she did not move right away he took the initiative and moved closer to her. She moved closer too but it was him who kissed her. She, of course, kissed him back, then pulled away and smiled at him.

"Bye Derek"

"Bye gorgeous"

She opens the door and walks into her office while Derek walks away with a smile on his face. He was happy she seemed to like him as much as he loves her. She also seemed to like spending time with him just as much as he liked spending time with her. He went back to making his rounds around the hospital while Sabrina saw some of her patients that were in the hospital before heading to the office for the rest of the afternoon. Sabrina was really looking forward to their date the next night. As she thought of it, she realized again that she was feeling too much too soon but now she was finding she did not care.

Friday evening finally came and while Derek was already ready and waiting for 7 o'clock, Sabrina was still getting ready. Sabrina came walking downstairs in a simple but flattering blue dress. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and she walks over to the door turned the lock unlocking the door then turns the doorknob open it and smiled "Hi, Derek"

His eyes lit with desire when he saw her. He let his gaze travel up and down her and he gave a small groan of approval.

"You look incredible Sabrina"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You're looking good yourself." He smiled before leaning in and kissing her.

"Are you ready to go?"

'Yes, I am" she said, grabbing her purse off the table then walks out of the house.

She closed the door and locked it. They walk toward his car and he opens the door her and she got in the passenger seat and he closed the door then around the car, open the door and got in behind the wheel and pull the door close. He slid the key into the ignition turned it start the car and then drove down the circular driveway to the agates that were open. He drove out and then sped off with a car follow them. They traveled not too far from Greenwich, to a nice Greek restaurant.

Where they seated in a private area that he had reserved.

"This place is beautiful, the sculptures and fountains. The décor is very nice."

"I like too. Plus the food is delicious, the best Greek food around."

A waitress came over to rake their drink order and quickly brought them to the table.

"You've eaten here before Derek"

"Family-owned restaurant."

"Really"

"Yes, my mother is part Greek."

"Ah yes. I can't wait to meet your family."

"Me too and I can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

The waitress came and took tier order and then Derek put his attention back to Sabrina.

"How was your day at the office?"

"Good. Who about you, routine as usual" she asked smiling.

"Yes," he said with a smiling brightly at her teasing."

Soon their food arrived at the table and talked while they ate. Derek ordered them one more drink so he could extend his evening with her further. Sabrina as starting to see that he felt for her a lot, maybe as much as she left for him. She was beginning to not care about how rapidly she was having a strong feeling for him and instead she was thinking of embracing it. They finished their drinks and then headed outside to his car.

They walk Derek reached out for her hand and she took his hand held it as they walked. It was a sweet gesture and Sabrina enjoyed it.

Derek says, "I had a great time Sabrina. I enjoyed myself a lot as usual. And I'm hoping I can see you again soon"

They were at his car and he was next to her, ready to open the door when she stopped him.

"I'd love that," she said leaned in and kissed him and he deepened it with his tongue.

He backed her up against the car door as they kissed passionately. He pushed his body against her as they kissed and his hands roam her body. After a few moments, they pulled apart and Sabrina repeated his previous word back to him, "Will you come home with me?"


	29. Making love for the first time

Sabrina saw his eyes flash fire and desire and it made her fill with excitement. He was praying he had not heard her wrong. That she really asked what she asked. The look of desire that matched his own made him see she really did ask that.

He smiled at her "Are you sure"

She smiled back at his sweetness he wanted this but wanted to make sure she was ok with it.

"Positive"

He smiled before taking her face in his hands, he did not need any more convincing she was ready "I'm very glad to hear that" he kissed her deeply before reaching and opening the door for her. He then kissed her once more before walking over to the driver's side and getting in. He looked over at her and could hardly contain his excitement. He pulled her gently to him and kissed her deeply before pulling away and starting the car. Sabrina was not conflicted or unsure. She was embracing her feelings for him, the same feelings he seemed to have for her. She wanted this man in every way, and she was finally letting herself have him.

Derek tried to go the speed limit but he was getting impatient. He had wanted this for the longest time and it was finally happening. He was jolt out of his thoughts when he felt her hand trailing up his right leg, starting with his knee then up to his thigh to the inside of his thigh. His body was already responding and her hand only sped it up. She found what she was looking for and out of the corner of his eye; he saw her smile when she felt the effect she was having on him. She continued her movements and he moaned softly at her touch. After a moment, his hand went to hers and stopped it.

"As wonderful as that feels Sabrina if you want us to make it alive to your house, you're going to have to stop."

She moved closer and placed a kiss on his neck and his jawline.

"We can always pullover," she whispers into his ear.

He shivered at her hotly breath in his ear and was very tempted to pull over but he wanted their first time to be more special. He did not want some rushed all be it passionate, encounter in his backseat. He wants to wait to be more special.

"I want this to be more special than car sex on the side of the road. We will have plenty of time for that later. This is our first time and I want it to be special."

She smiled he was so thoughtful.

"That sounds better," she said kissing his cheek and settling back in her seat.

A moment later, they finally arrived at Sabrina's house, and he turned into the driveway and the gates opened and he drove through them up the circular driveway to the house. He turned off the car and then they unbuckled the seatbelts and step out of the car. She took her keys out as they walk toward the house. She slides the key into the lock and then turned to unlock the door. Derek's arms went around her waist and he kissed her neck. She leaned into his touch before opening the door. As soon as they were inside and the door closed behind him, he spun her around to face him. He kissed her deeply and moaned when her tongue slipped into his mouth.

He spun her around once again so her back was up against the door as they kissed. She could feel his want for her against her and it only heightened her want for him. She pushed him back a little and was concerned for a second that she was pulling away. His fears were calmed when she took his hand and began walking them toward the staircase and then up to them. When they reach the top and continued toward her bedroom. They enter her bedroom, and his eyes scanned her room briefly and he found he liked the setup. He pushed the door shut and then gathered her in his arms and kissed her. He turned her around quickly and unzipped her dress before spinning her back around to face him again.

He kissed her as his hands went to her shoulders to push the dress off of her. He took a step back and she stepped out of the dress. He had eyes glued on her as he took in the sight before him her in a blue lacy bra with matching underwear and her heels.

"God, you're beautiful. And the sexiest woman I've seen."

She blushes a little and walked closer to him "You have way too many clothes on."

He could see the fire in her gorgeous blue eyes, and he felt his eyes must be doing the same thing.

"Well, maybe you could help me," he said smiling before kissing her.

Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and she undid them before pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. He kissed her again and as his tongue went into her mouth, her hands worked on his belt and once she had that undone, she helped him take his pants off, he broke the kiss only to kick his pants away. She took a tiny step back as it was her turn to admire his body. She took the step back to him and ran her hands down his chest and abs and to his hips then backslides.

"Talk about sexy"

Her touch and words gave him Goosebumps but his mind went blank as she reached into his briefs and held him and teased him. He could only take it for a few moments before he pulled her hand away bent a little to put his hands on the back of her thighs and picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kiss could not have been more passionate as he reached the bed and laid her down. Soon he had her without any clothes on and he settled between her legs and kissed her deeply. Her hands went down and helped him remove his briefs. He joined them together not much later and they both experienced the most passionate sex they had ever. Derek tongue and penis worked at the same pace. Sabrina moaned in his mouth.

"Ohhhh…"

He heard a sudden pleasure in her voice.

She sighed gripping his shoulders as he brushed her skin with his lips as he thrust back in her depths…. She just looked at him and licked her lips… focusing on his face while he slowly thrust his hips and fill her again, pull back and then pushed again, like the ebbing and flowing of the tides in the ocean. They made love slowly the pleasure began to build… He reached down to stroke her while keeping his tempo lazy and very sweet. As they made love she slides her hands down his back and pressed her hand against his back bringing him even closer to her as the both experienced their pleasure before his arms collapsed and he fell against her, their bodies slick with sweat and sated. He was still on top of her kissing her then placing kisses on her neck as they came down. He got off of her and turned to face.

"Well that was more incredible then I imagine and I was right it was definitely worth the wait," he said smiling at her.

"I agree," she said smiling back at him.

She closer to him and kissed him again.

"I think we should try and to it"

He smiled knowing exactly what she meant. He was over her again before she pushed his shoulder back so he was on his back and she was on top of him. They made love again.

"Well, I think we topped it"

"Mmm me too," she said kissing him

Derek was unsure of what to do next, he did not want to leave but he also didn't want to be too pushy. Sabrina must have sensed his uncertainly because a second later, she looked at him again.

"Can you stay Derek?" She asked

His heart leaped at the invitation, not just because he wanted to stay with her but because she wasn't pushing him away.

"Yes, I would really like that," he said smiling. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

He settled back against the pillows and put his arm out for her. She got into it and he held her to him as she rested her head high on his chest. Both enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms and he rubbed her back lightly.

"Tonight was amazing, and not just the incredible sex. Being with you and taking this step further into our relationship is just as wonderful"

She leaned up and kissed him "I agree"

She settled back into his arms "Thanks for inviting me to stay the night. I'm really happy to"

"I'm glad you're staying too"

He kissed the top of her head and smiled "Goodnight Sabrina"

"Goodnight Derek"

He felt her fall asleep after a few moments and soon after that, he joined her.


	30. Making love again

Saturday morning dawned much like most morning bright and clear with peoples enjoyed their Saturday morning. Except for the two lovers lying cuddled together in bed. Derek waked from a night filled with discovery and passion. He smiled when he remembered the weight on his chest was Sabrina and that he was in her bed and they had just shared an incredible night together. When his eyes were fully open he kissed her head and sighed in contentment. Not only was the sex wonderful, passionate, and hot but they had spent their first night together and with them having sex and him spending the night they were moving further into their relationship and he loved it.

He was also aware of the fact that her ex-boyfriend Mason Allen is here. The more they were with each other and the importance of their night together he needs to protect her from the ex-boyfriend. He hated lying to her about his last name. He was starting to think he needed to tell her the truth. He stopping thinking of it though when he felt her waking up. As she opened her eyes, felt where she was, and remembered what happened she smiled. She could tell he was awake so she began to sit up and he let her go. She looked up at him and smiled at his smiling face.

"Good Morning gorgeous"

"Good Morning"

He leaned down and kissed her "How did you sleep"

"Better than I have in a long time"

"Me too," he said kissing her.

"Thank you again for the wonderful night and the invitation to stay."

"You don't need to thank me I enjoyed myself very much in many ways. And I'm glad you stayed."

"You know I would have waited as long as you needed me too, but I've been wanting this for a very long time"

"I never really fully let myself admit before yesterday that I wanted this very much too"

Derek smiled "I'm happy to hear that. You have anywhere to be today"

"Nope"

"Oh, so we've got plenty of time"

He smiled and settle above her "Music to my ears," he said before leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionately kiss.

They made love again and then laid together before they got up to some coffee and breakfast. Stephanie has loaded her dishwashing and thinking about going to see her twin and talking to her. She wonderful if Sabrina had another date with Derek

"Stephanie"

She snaps out of her thought to see Nattie there "Yeah Nattie"

"You okay"

"Yea, I was thinking about Sabrina"

"Oh. Isn't she worked today?"

"No, she is off. I was thinking about going over to see her."

"Checking up on her"

"Yes, and to see if she had another dated with the handsome Doctor Derek Wells."

"Ah. I heard he is a good looking man."

"Boy is he Nattie."

Meanwhile, Sabrina was standing at her kitchen counter when he came up behind her and began kissing her back as she was making coffee. She smiled and leaned back into him. She pressed the button to start the coffee and went turns around but he stopped her body with his. He continued to kiss her neck as his hand went to the belt of her robe and untied it. He ran one of his hands up her body, touching and teasing it. She closed her eyes and moved her hips so her backside was rubbing against him. He moaned before bringing his mouth to her ear "God Sabrina, I can't get enough of you"

He then her around and picked her up, placing her on the counter. He kissed her as he pushed her robe off and his briefs down. He kissed her neck then her lips again.

"I know the feeling," Sabrina said as he framed her face with his hands and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him and they made love right there.

McMahon house Linda was in the living room when Vince walked in and saw Linda in deep thought

"Something on your mind beautiful"

Linda looked up to see him there and "I need to call Sabrina and tell that I have her divorce paper."

He walks around the sofa and sat down "So she is officially divorced from him."

"Yes, Erin was able to get Sabrina a quick divorce."

"That's good."

"Yes…"

Back at Sabrina's house, they recovered from their activities and had some coffee and breakfast. After breakfast Sabrina, walk him to the door, he putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"When I can you see you again," he said.

"Maybe later after I spend some time with my family," she said.

"Ok well then I guess I can wait until after family time," he said leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled at him "Thanks to you for an amazing night last night"

Derek smiles at her "I should be thanking you. I loved last night and this morning very much. Have a good rest of the day and I will probably see you later."

"Okay."

He kissed her again and then opens the door walk out of the house. Sabrina watches him walk to his toward the car, got in, and then drove down her circular driveway out of her sight. Neither she nor Derek saw someone was watching them she closed the door and heads upstairs to get dress.

He couldn't get their encounter out of his head. It was amazing, passionate, and hot. The best sex he'd ever had. It also brought them closer and he was happy about that. They were getting closer and deeper into their relationship and he loved and feared to lose her. He needed to make sure that arrogant asshole Mason Allen stayed away from her.

She finished get dress and was also only thinking of what had happened with them. The sex had been intense and incredible and liked nothing she'd experienced before it was more than that. They had deepened their relationship and she found it made her happy, and he seemed to be happy to about it too. She smiled she was falling for him dust but it didn't scare her anymore. She grabs the sheet and then walks out of her bedroom with the sheet, down toward the staircase, and then down them as the doorbell rang. She walks toward the door and then turns the lock unlocking the door and then turns the doorknob opening the door

"Derek you just left," she said surprised to see twin sister.

"Derek huh," Stephanie said with a smile

"Hey come in," she said opened the door wider for them to enter the house. She entered and she closed the door behind her.

"Yes, Derek spends the night with me," she said, walking down the hallway toward her laundry room. Sabrina came back down the hallway.

"You are practically glowing Bri" Stephanie replied.

She smiled remembered her night and morning with Derek "Wells"

Sabrina and Stephanie walk into the living room "So how's it going with you and Derek."

As they sat down on the sofa "Good, really good actually" she replied.

"So how do they compare?"

"Steph"

"What, I'm your best friend you're supposed to talk to me about these things"

She laughed a little, "Fine. Cena was good but Derek is better. With Derek, it's like nothing I've ever experienced before. He knows what he's doing"

"Good for you. I know about good sex and how it makes everything even better."

She smiled "Yes. And I really like him. I might be falling in love with him too."

"Really Bri"

"Yes…."

"I am happy for you. You deserve happiness and a man that can give you that kind of satisfaction"

"Thank you"

The phone rang and Sabrina walks into the livingroom grabs it off the base and saw it was her mom calling her.

She presses the button and brought the phone up to her ear "Good morning mom"

"Good morning, sweetheart"

"What's up?"

"Yesterday your attorney shows up at my office and hand me your divorce papers. You are officially divorced from Cena."

"Really"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Good. I can now move on with Derek."

"Yes, you can.

Meanwhile, Derek was with his dad "Carlos found out anything on Mason Allen?"

"Nothing yet, son just relax."

"I can't relax dad, I do not trust this guy one bit."

"I understand trust me. How was the date last night with Sabrina?"

"Good. I took her to the family-owned restaurant"

"Can't wait to meet her"

Derek smile and "Well she can't wait to meet everyone"

At McMahon's house Stephanie, Nattie, Linda, and Sabrina were in the living room sitting on the sofa.

"Bri any word on your divorced" Stephanie asked

"Yes. I am officially divorced from Cena."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. Now I can move on with Derek."

"Yes. So how was your date?"

"I have a good time again with Derek. He took me to his family-owned Greek Restaurant and had a nice dinner and conversation. He's easy to talk to and doesn't seem to judge me."

"I'm happy for you Bri," Nattie said.

"Thanks, Nattie"

"You're welcome"

"Me too Bri"

"Thanks, sis"

"And your dad okay now?" Stephanie asked

"Yes, his apology I accept and then we talked. He is not going to interference in my personal life."

"And don't worry I will stop him if he tries to interference again"

Hours later, Derek was in his apartment and he was missing Sabrina even though he had been with that morning. He thought about their previous night and their morning again. He really enjoyed all of it and it made him happy to think of. He waits to see if she called him but settled for his memories. He looked at the time and saw it was 10, which wasn't too late in his opinion. He really wanted to see Sabrina decide to head to her house to surprise her. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. He was sad when her phone went to voicemail and thought maybe be she is still with her family and having a good time with them. He wanted to be in bed with her or at least talk to her. He went to pour himself some scotch and was surprised when there was a knock on his apartment door. He opened the door he smiled brightly seeing Sabrina there.

"I was about to head to your house come in"

She walked in and he took her hand and pulled her to him so he could kiss her.

"I'm so glad to see you"

"Me too, and it wasn't later, I wanted to see you"

"I'm glad you feel the same way. I was just calling you a second ago but I got your voicemail"

"Oh I didn't even hear it"

"It okay, this is much better than talking to you on the phone"

He kissed her again "You want something to drink"

"No."

"Ok. Well come sit with me"

They walked to the couch and sat down.

"How was your time with your family."

"It was good. I found out that I am officially divorced"

Derek smile "That's good. "

"Yes, it is. I freed to move on with you."

Derek smile at hearing that "Very good. I really enjoyed last night and this morning."

"Me too"

He touched face "You know I love you"

"She smiled "yes I know."

He turned more to her leaned in and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss before grabbing her and bringing her on his lap. He starting kissed her neck and had her shirt and shorts off within moments and her hands down his bare chest to help him pulled down his shorts and briefs. They made love on the couch before he guided her into his bedroom and onto the bed where they gave in to their passion again. After the second time they made love on the bed Derek kissed her deeply before she looking into his eyes. She saw happiness and love. Derek saw happiness and maybe ben love in her eyes. She realized then that she really did love him, and though it was soon she debating whether or not to tell him this.


	31. Mason's lies

Derek looked down at her and looked into her eyes, there was something there, and it took him a minute to realize it may be very well being love. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down against her as she kissed him. After they made love, he kissed her as they were coming down. He pulled away after a few moments and he swore he again saw love in her eyes. Sabrina realized she wanted to tell him she loved him, so she took the chance.

"I love you, Derek"

She saw the smile spread across his face as she confesses her love for him.

"I'd like to hear it again"

She smiled "I love you, Derek"

He smiled "I love you too Sabrina"

He leans down kissed her and deepened the kiss with his tongue. After a few moments of kissing, he rolled over onto his back so she was on top of him as they made love again. After making love, again, Sabrina fell asleep in Derek's arms but he was still awake. He thought of how happy he was she confesses that she loved him, she actually loved him as he loved her. However, as he lay there he was thinking more and he began to get nervous. He knew he had to tell her the truth about his last name. He loved her, she loved him, and he could not lie to her anymore. However, the truth came the chance she'd leave him. That was the last thing he ever wanted to happen. However, maybe if he explained and told her how much he loved her she would be happy he told her the truth and accept it. He knew he had to tell her tough, whether he thought, she'd leave him or nor, he could not continue lying to her and he did not know how he ever thought he'd be able to. Right now was not the moment though. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Mason Allen sat smiling as he drank his coffee. He had finally thought of a plan he thought would work. He would make sure that Derek couldn't have Sabrina.

Sabrina was waking up by Derek kissing her and she kissed him back and when he pulled back he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes "Good morning beautiful"

"Good Morning," she said kissing him again before sitting up in the bed.

He sat up and smiled at her "What?" she asked

"Just remembering what happened last night; the highlight is you admitting our love for me,"

"That was definitely the highlight"

He leaned closer and kissed her "If you don't mind I'd like to say it again"

"Please do"

He smiled "I love you, Sabrina"

She kissed him "I love you, too Derek"

He kissed her and they kissed for a little while before she pulled away.

"You have anywhere to be today," he asked

"Nope, what about you"

"Nope. And since you cook me breakfast yesterday today I am going to cook you breakfast."

"You're a sweet man," she said kissing him and getting up.

She got her clothes back on as Derek threw on shorts and a tank top. She followed Derek to his kitchen. Sabrina watched him cook her some breakfast. She watching him moves around his kitchen cooking breakfast. After a little bit, they were sitting at the table eating and chatting about anything that comes into their mind. He got up, stood before her, and put his hand out. She took it and he helped her stand. He puts his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her deeply and she put her arms around him as they kissed. She separated after a few and Derek cleans up his kitchen.

After cleaning up his kitchen, they spend time together and watch a movie, before Sabrina had to leave and go home and doing things around her house. He walked out of the apartment and then the building to her car.

"Well thank you for another wonderful night and morning," she said with a smile.

He smiled at her "You're welcome gorgeous."

She smiled back at him "I love you, Derek"

"I love you too, Sabrina" he leaned in and kissed her.

She got in her car and then drove off toward her house. As she drove back home she thought of her telling him "she loved him" She was glad she was right about seeing love in his eyes. Derek got into the shower wishing Sabrina was getting in with him. He was addicted to her and it was the first time in his life he ever felt like this. The sex was mind-blowing and it was seeming to get even better each time, but that wasn't it even the best part. The best part was that they loved each other and made each other so happy. He knew he had to tell her the truth, and hope she still loved him.

Sabrina was with her family when the doorbell rang and Stephanie went to the door and she opened it to find Mason Allen standing there.

"Hello Stephanie"

"That's Mrs. Capuano to you. What do you want?"

"Can I come in I need to talk to Sabrina"

"No"

"Its important" Sabrina came out of the living room to see Mason Allen.

"What do you want?" She asked

Vince and Linda came out of the living room next to see him at their door.

"I need to talk to you about Derek Wells"

"Derek"

"Yes. He is not who you think he is. He's really Derek Jerome of Organization crime. He is a mob boss." McMahon was stunned and didn't know what to think.

"You're lying Mason."

"No, I am not lying to Sabrina. The organization is still fully functioning and here in Connecticut." Sabrina's stomach hurt, how could he lie to her and how was she supposed to take him being in the mob and trying to take over Connecticut. she tries to hold her emotion in check she didn't want to show Mason her emotions.

"Why are you doing this Mason"

"Because I am concern for your safety obviously you dad is not," He said as Vince lunge for him but Vincent and Jack stop him.

"You son of bitch. I am concern for my daughter safely but not from Derek Wells," he yells trying to get free of his son and sons-in-law.

"You need to leave Mason now"

"I'll leave you alone"

They watched him leave and the tears couldn't be held any longer. She let them come as Linda wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her as she cries. He lied to her and it was a big lie. He was also in the mob and trying to take over Connecticut. She felt heartbroken, he had lied to her, tricked her, and hews involved in a violent business. Vince helps Linda with Sabrina and walks her into the living room and everyone followed as Linda and Sabrina sat down the sofa. She cries how could she be with him now? No matter if she loved him or not, there were too many lies and she couldn't be involved with the mob, especially when it could affect her family and their business. She sat for a little while until she was ready to call him. She still couldn't believe this and she had never felt this hurt over a man before. She got up and the family watch her she walk out of the living room and then came back, she had her phone in her hand. She calls him.

"Hello gorgeous"

"Hello."

"Sabrina love what's wrong?"

"You are Derek Jerome of the Jerome crime family."

His heart sank and stomach flipped "Sabrina…I am not part of organization crime."

"Yes, you are Derek. You are a mob boss. How could you lied to me these last few days, and making love to me."

"Sabrina I swear I am not a mob boss."

"I don't believe you, Derek."

"Sabrina I'm still the man you fell in love with."

"No, you're not. I fell in love with Derek Wells. The doctor, not the lying mobster who scheming to take over Connecticut."

"Sabrina"

"No Derek. You lied and it was a big lie, you were scheming from the beginning. This had been the end, Derek."

"No, it doesn't have to be Sabrina...let me explain and tell you everything. I was going to tell you, I realized I loved you too much to lie to you anymore."

"Well, it's too late. When you figured out you loved me at all is when you should have told me."

"I'm sorry. Sabrina, please don't turn your back on us. We love each other."

"It not enough"

'Don't say that"

He felt tears in his eyes, his worst fear was coming to true "Sabrina please"

"No Derek. I have to go"

"Sabrina who told you"

"Why does that matter to you"

"Because whoever told this is lying that why"

"It was Mason Allen who told me in front of my family."

Derek thought to lie, son of bitch, he is lying to her.

"Even if I could get passed you lying to me about who you were, I can't let the mob destroy my family and their business. Goodbye Derek"

"Please Sabrina, don't go"

"I have to." She disconnected her call and drop the sofa next to her mom who held her as she cries again.

"Shh sweetheart is going to be okay"

"I am never going to found true love" she cried.

It broke everyone's heart. She sat there in her mom's arms crying. He lied to her so much and about huge things, and he was in the mob. He should have told her much earlier, told her who he was especially since he loves her. He let her believe he was Derek Wells. She couldn't believe any of it. she was hurt. She loved him and he had lied and he was in a dirty business. She couldn't see him anymore despite the fact that she wanted too. She would miss him a lot but its what needed to happen.

Derek wasted no time in finding Mason Allen he burst through the door with his father by his side. Derek was enraged and grab him and throw him up against the wall.

"You bastard"

"I take it you talked to Sabrina"

"She left me because of your lies Mason."

He punched him in the stomach he fell to the floor where Derek proceeds to kick him in the ribs with his dad helping him. "

The woman I love, the woman who loved me too, is gone and it's your fault with your lies."

"You're a mobster"

"We are not mobster you scumbag," Julain said, punching him in the face. Julian and Derek beat up and then left him bleed and bruise.


	32. Sabrina deal break up with Derek

Vince convinced Sabrina to stay with her mom while he and other travel to Wisconsin for RAW and then taping of Smackdown. Sabrina sat crying in her old bedroom. How could he lie about this? The worse was that she could not just stop loving him; it would take time and heartache if she could even stop at all. Meanwhile, downstairs Linda was in her living room watching a movie when Sabrina's began to ring and picked up her daughter to look at it even know who is was. Derek's name appears on screen again. Derek had called every half hour since Sabrina calls him. Like before, she put the phone back down without answering her daughter's phone. Derek threw his glass after he drained the scotch in it. She still would not answer his calls. Why did not he tell her sooner? She may have been more understanding if he had just told her the truth when they starting dating. He was a fool to think he would be able to refrain from telling her the truth earlier than planned. He did not want to give up and never would he was aware that she may never come back to him. He also feared she would date someone else.

She went downstairs for a drink. She chastised herself for falling so fast and hard for him and having him meet her dad. She knew it was too good to be true. She'd never had much luck in the love department and why would this be different? She walks out of the kitchen toward the living room and inside to see her mom on the sofa watching old movies.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said looking at her.

"Hi mom," walking around the sofa and sat down beside her. "What movie is this?"

"Casablanca"

Sabrina smile sadly "American romantic film"

"Yes, sweetheart it is almost over"

"Oh"

"Derek has been calling your phone since you went upstairs."

Sabrina shrugs and watches the movie with her mom. It closes to 11 pm and Derek couldn't sleep even if he tried. He was too upset and too focused on getting her to see that he loved her and that he needed to be with her. Sabrina had such an effect on him, and he realized that he had been banking on a future with her and now that it Amy not happen it made him see he didn't want a future without her in it. They hadn't been together that long but it was too late to turn back now. He was too much in love with her. He needed her too much.

At midnight, Sabrina decided to listen to at least half the voicemails he left. They were mostly the same, he says how much he loved her, how sorry he was and how he really was going to tell her the truth that night. She had tears in her eyes as she deleted them. This hurt a lot, more than she even thought it would.

Two days later, Vince was sitting at the kitchen table when Sabrina came walking to the kitchen dress for work. He smiled at her and she smiles back at him.

"I thought you would be gone by now"

"Not yet princess. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess dad."

"Princess I do not believe Mason's lies"

"I can't believe any of these dads, Derek lied to me. And then, of course, there are Mason lies."

"Princess you take all the time you need no one in our family is going to rush you."

"I know dad, but Derek has called me leaving voicemail begging me to talk to him."

"He is like any man who thinking they are losing the woman they're loved."

"I will never understand men"

Vince smile and "You can stay with us as long as you want."

Sabrina smiled "Thank you, dad, but I need to live my life man or no man."

"True princess but the offer still stands."

"Thanks, dad"

"You're welcome princess"

He stood up, leans down, and kisses her on the forehead before walk out of the kitchen and then out of the house. Meanwhile, Derek had gotten little sleep and was sitting drinking coffee trying to gather his energy. When someone knocked on the door, he couldn't help but hope it was Sabrina. But it wasn't her it was her father Vince McMahon.

"Hello Mr. McMahon"

"Hello," he said entered the apartment.

Derek closes the door behind him and faces him. "So I take it you are here tell me to stay away from Sabrina"

"No… she is an adult and makes her own decision. I am here to found out the truth about you."

Derek knew what Vince McMahon meant. "Sir, I am so sorry that I lied to her. It was a horrible mistake and I was going to tell her that I am Jerome."

"Part of me understands why you did what you did. However, the other part of me is furious with you. I am her father and it's my job to make that the man in her life doesn't hurt or I hurt them."

Derek understood that part he has seeing it with his own father.

"The lie hurt her deeply Derek."

"I understand"

"Are you a mob boss?"

"No, sir. My uncle is the mob boss but he has made sure that the mob doesn't come after his brother and his family and his sister and her family…"

"What you are saying makes sense. However, that doesn't make up for lying to her. You should have come clean as soon as you admitting your love for her."

"I know that now. It was wrong to make her think I was a different person even though he only difference between Derek Wells and Derek Jerome is the name. I am still a doctor. However, I understand her anger and she's entitled to have it. I realized that there would always be a chance she'd leave me after found out my name. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to keep the truth from her and her family much longer. I really was going to tell her the truth. I know it was kind of late but I was going to do it, even though I knew there was a good chance she'd leave me. I miss her very much Mr. McMahon."

Vince could see a young man standing before him so in love with his daughter.

"And like to say I'd do anything to have a chance to be back in her life. I am trying to be patient," he said.

"It's a lot to think about but I will try to help you get her back. And I believe your love for my daughter is real and that you really do care about her. But I am not happy you lie to her about who you are, so she has to think things out."

"I understand sir. Thank you for that, for giving me a chance."

"At some point, she will be contacted with you" he goes to leave

"Mr. McMahon please tells Sabrina I miss her and that I'm asking for the chance to talk to her. You don't have to endorse me in any way just please give her the message"

"I will. But I cannot promise you anything"

"I understand that too. Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome" he walking out of the apartment.

Derek sighs and was hoping that Vince McMahon can convince his daughter to talk to him. Vince in the meantime calls the private investigating and told him to found out why Mason Allen is here in Connecticut and everything on the Jerome family.


	33. Vince talk to Sabrina on behalf of Derek

Vince was sitting in the living room waiting on Linda to come down so they could go out to dinner Sabrina came walking into the house.

"Hey, princess," he called out from the living room. She looked into the living room and saw him.

She walks into the living room and "Hi, dad. I thought you and mom are going to out to dinner."

"We are honey, but your mom is not ready yet"

"Oh," she said walking around the sofa and sat down.

"Um…this morning I went to see Derek."

Sabrina looked at him

"I wasn't interference Princess. I was being a father."

"And"

"Anyway, he told me that he is so sorry that he lied to you. It was a horrible mistake and he was going to tell you that he's a Jerome."

'That's it"

No, princess that is not it. Part of me understands why he did what he did. However, the other part of me is furious with him. I told him that I am your father and it's my job to make that the man in your life doesn't hurt you or I hurt them."

Sabrina smile and Vince saw the smile, "I then told him that the lie hurt you deeply. He understood. Then I ask him if he was a mob boss?"

"What was his answer dad?"

"Derek told me he is not mob boss his uncle is the mob boss but the uncle has made sure that the mob doesn't come after his brother and his family and his sister and her family."

"Oh… so that mean Mason is lying then"

"Yes, princess, Mason is lying to you. What Derek said to me make sense princess. However, it does not excuse him for lying to you. I told him that he should have come clean as soon as he admitting his love for you."

"Thank you, dad."

"You're welcome. He knows that now. It was wrong of him to make you think he was a different person even though the only difference between Derek Wells and Derek Jerome is the name. He is still a doctor. However, Derek understands your anger and that you are entitled to have it. He realized that there would always be a chance you leave him after finding out his name. He also knew that he would not be able to keep the truth from you and us much longer. He really was going to tell you the truth. He knows it was somewhat late but he was going to do it, even though he knew there was a good chance you leave him. "

"Wow, it a lot to take in dad."

"Yes, princess. He gave me a message for you."

"What the message?"

"He misses you very much. Sabrina he stood before me so in love with you. In addition, he said he would do anything to have a chance to be back in your life. He is trying to be patient," he said

"It's a lot to think about."

"Yes, princess, but I believe Derek's love for you is real and that he really does care about you. I told him that I am not happy with him lying to you about who he was, so you have to think things out. And then I told him at some point you will be contacted with him."

"I need to think before I contacted him.

"He understands the princess. All he is asking for is the chance to talk to you."

Linda came walking to the living room to see Sabra and Vince sitting there talking.

"Hi sweetheart"

Sabrina turned to her head and saw her mom," Hi mom. You look very lovely"

"Thank you sweetheart"

"You're welcome, mom."

Vince stood up walk over to her and kissed on her the lips "You do look lovely."

"Thank you darling"

"You are ready to go"

"Yes. We will see you in the morning honey."

"Actually I am going home."

"Are you sure princess?"

"Yes, I am sure dad. The security is there and I will tell them to not let Derek up to the house."

"Okay, princess."

"Have a lovely time"

"We will princess," he said walking out of the living room and then out of the house.

Sabrina stood up from the sofa and walked out of the living room toward the staircase then climbs them. When she reached the door top walks toward her old bedroom to gather up her clothes and some things. She placed them in the bag and then zips it up pick the bag up and walks out of the bedroom toward the stairs and then walk down them. When she reaches the bottom and then grabs her purse and walks to the door turns the doorknob opening the door and then step out of the house and close the door behind her. She locks the door then walks toward her car and then opened the trunk placed the bag inside and then closed the trunk. She walks to the driver's side and then opens the door.

She got in and then pulls the door closed. She then buckled her seatbelt, and then slid the key into the ignition and then turns to start the car. She drove down the circular driveway to where the gates open and then drove out sped off toward her house. When she arrived at her home, she turns into the driveway and then the gates open. She drove through them up the circular driveway to the house and when she reached the house pulls into the garage and came to stop. She turns the key shut off the car and then unbuckled her seatbelt open the door and step out of the car. She closed the door and then walks to the back of the car and then opens the trunk grabs her bag. She closed the trunk and then walks out of the garage and press button closing the garage door.

She walks toward the house to the front door and then slid the key into the lock turned it unlocked the door then turns the doorknob opening the door then step inside the house and closed the door behind her. She locks the door again then walks toward the staircase and began to climbs them. She walks toward her bedroom, went inside, then places the bag on the bed, unzips it, and then took the stuff out.

She began thinking of what her dad had said to her early about Derek. Somehow, Derek had convinced her dad to give him half a chance. She wondered if it was because he really believes everything he said. Her dad told her that Derek had sent a message that he missed her and wanted a chance to talk. She wrestled with what to do. Part of her said to try to get over him and move on, he did not deserve the chance to explain. And the other part said to let him explain, you love him too, much to not at least listen to him. She had not let him really explain before she hangs upon him.


	34. Sabrina talks with Derek

Friday evening Sabrina was by her car in the parking lot of the supermarket when she felt someone come up next to her.

"Hello Sabrina"

She looked over to see Mason standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Just saying hello"

"Well I don't want your hello or anything else from you Mason"

"Sabrina I wasn't the one who lied to you, so I don't know what the hostility is for."

"You set everything into motion Mason. You deliberately hurt me and broke me and Derek up for your own selfish gains."

"No, I am concerned for your safety."

"Get away from her Mason" Derek said approaching them.

They both turned to him. Sabrina looked at Mason's face and saw fear.

"I told you to stay away from Sabrina"

Sabrina was surprised that Derek told Mason to stay away from her.

"You blew our lives for your own selfish gain."

Sabrina looked at him and saw fear in Mason's eyes. He walks away leaving Sabrina and Derek.

"Sabrina waits," Derek said.

She knew she shouldn't do it but she stopped and slowly turned around. Derek was happy when she stopped "Did your dad tell you that we talked"

"Yes he did and I don't know what you said but he believes you and I think he likes you and that I should give you a chance."

"That would please me very much. It would be even better if you were willing to give me a chance"

"Derek…"

"Please, Sabrina let me explain more. Let's talk."

"I shouldn't Derek. I shouldn't listen to anything you have to say, but you went and made me fall in love with you and it hard not to want to listen to you. I'll give you 1`0 minutes"

"Thank you. However, let's not talk about it here. "

"Met me at my house."

Sabrina got in her car and then head home. Derek was glad she was going to listen to him. He hoped what he said could make her come back to him. He had to collect his thoughts and put them in order. He only had ten minutes and he needed them to count. She wondered if she was making a mistake listen to him. But she wouldn't turn back now, she had to go through with it. She let Derek into her home and closed the door behind him.

"You have 10 minutes Derek," she said sitting down on her sofa and he sat next to her.

"First off, I want to say that I've really missed you. The couple of days we've been a part have been horrible. I love you Sabrina and I've never been this hurt over a woman before, not even close. I need you, Sabrina, I don't want a future with you."

"I missed you too" she couldn't help but say."

"I'm glad to hear it. Sabrina I was honestly going to tell you the truth but that scumbag Mason beat me to it. I realized loved you too much to lie to you anymore. I know I should have told you all to sooner and I'm sorry. Sabrina, you mean so much to me. I don't want to be without you."

Sabrina had tears in her eyes. She appreciated his words of love for her and she could actually see why he lied for so long he was going to tell her and he knew it was wrong to do so now and expressed regret.

"You know I can see why you lied and I believe what you say about your feeling for me. I'm even starting to forgive you for lying to me, knowing that you know you made a mistake and were going to try and make it right."

"Sabrina are you saying that you still want me and want to give us a chance."

"Yes, I guess I am"

""So will you please come back to me?"

"Yes, Derek I'll come back to you. I love you and I can pass you pretending to be someone else especially since you were going to tell me. I don't want to be without you either Derek"

"Sabrina you've made me so happy. I love you so much. Thank you for the second chance" he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

After a few minutes, moments and Sabrina pull away to look into his eyes "Thank you for loving me."

"You don't have to thank me for that Sabrina" he kissed her.

"God I can't tell you how happy I am to have you back. When I thought I could have lost you for good it killed me. You have quite an effect on me, Sabrina McMahon. I have never felt for another woman the way I feel for you"

"I feel the same way" she kissed him.

He smiles at her and kissed her. She made him moan when she deepened the kiss with her tongue. It didn't take long for it to grow more intense and he was soon laying her down on the sofa. Passion overtook them and they made love there before ending upstairs in her bedroom on the bed. He separated himself from her and laid down on the bed pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so glad to be with you"

"Me too"


	35. Meeting the Parents

The next morning they made love again and then had some breakfast. They spend the morning together before Derek left to shower and change clothes. She felt happy with her decision in getting back with him, only happiness was there. She was also excited about their future. She believed that she made the right choice in taking him back.

He could not keep the smile off his face knowing she as back with him. He hated the thought of a future without her and how he did not have to worry about it. She was back with him and there no more lies between them. It was out in the open that he is Derek Jerome. He was looked forward to tier time together. When he lost Sabrina his stomach hurt, his heart ached and he was absolutely miserable. He was more hurt than he had ever been in his life. He did not have any of those symptoms when thinking about other women walking away from him. It was clear Sabrina meant way more to him than those women did ever do. He loved her and now nothing stood in their way except for maybe Mason Allen.

That afternoon Alexis and Julian visited their son at his apartment.

"So how is Sabrina?"

Derek forgot to tell his mom "Oh about that"

His mom Alexis looks at him and "Don't tell me you broke up with her. What's the hell, Derek? What went wrong?"

"What went wrong was her ex-boyfriend break us up for a few days."

Julian looked at his son and "You got back together with Sabrina"

"Yes, dad."

"Good son"

"Can you explain to me what is going on?"

"Well, mom her ex lied to her telling her that I am mob boss."

"What. Your uncle Evan is the mob boss not your father here."

"I know mom, but he planted the seeds of doubt in her mind. Anyway, she is starting to get past the lie about who I am."

"Well, I am glad for you son," Julian said hugging his son.

"Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome"

"She must love you a lot and that's exactly what you deserve"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"So when do we get to meet this Sabrina?"

"Soon mom," he said, as there was a knock at the door.

Derek walked toward the door turned the doorknob opening the door to revealed Sabrina standing there.

"Hello handsome"

"Hi, gorgeous" she walked into the apartment and he closed the door behind her.

"My parents are here"

"Really"

"Yes," he said, taking her hand and they walked into the living room where Julian and Alexis are.

"Mom and dad, this is my girlfriend Sabrina McMahon"

"Hello," Sabrina said.

Both Julian and Alexis looked at her and thought their son was wrong.

"Son I think her name is Stephanie McMahon," They said together.

"Mom, dad this is Sabrina McMahon you are thinking of her twin sister Stephanie"

"Twin sister," they said shocked

"Yes, mom, dad Sabrina had an identical twin sister named Stephanie whom you have seen on TV."

"We apologized then"

Sabrina smiled and "It's okay it happens lots when I go to the family business to visit."

"Alexis Jerome," she said holding out her hand. Sabrina shook her hand.

"Julian Jerome," he said

"It a pleasure to meet the both of you"

They lunch had and it was going well, Sabrina gets along with his parents and as they got to know each other. After they ate, Sabrina excused herself to the bathroom leaving Derek with his parents

"So, what do you think she's great right?"

"She certainly is son," his mother Alexis said.

"Dad"

"I have to agree to son"

Derek beamed though he knew they'd love her almost as much as he did Sabrina came back to the table and Derek held her hand.

"Well, my love, we've got the seal of approval"

Sabrina look at Derek's parents' and they smiled at her and Sabrina squeezed Derek's hand. Later on, Sabrina took Derek to her parents' house.

"I knew that my parents' would love you"

Sabrina laughed and "Really you knew huh"

"Yes, I knew. You did nothing but impress them."

"Good to know. Now it's your turns"

As they walked toward her parents' front door, and she pushes the doorbell and a few minutes later, the door opening reveal Vince.

"Hi dad"

"Hi, princess and Derek come on in"

"Hello Vince," he said, as Vince closed the door behind them.

"Where is mom?" She asked

"Your mom is in the kitchen," he replied

Sabrina led Derek to the kitchen and went inside to see her mom Linda cooking dinner.

"Hi mom," she said, as Linda stop what she was doing to tuned around to see her daughter and Derek

"Hi sweetheart"

"Mom this is Derek Jerome. And Derek this is my mother Linda McMahon"

"Hello Mrs. McMahon it is a pleasure to meet you "

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Oh I almost forgot these are for you," he said holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Derek," she said, taking the flowers from him.

"You're welcome," he said.

They walked out of the kitchen and heads for the living room where the others go inside Vince smile when he saw them walking into the living room. Stephanie smile too seeing them together.

"You know Jack"

"Yes, hey there Jack"

"Hey, Derek"

"Derek this is my twin Stephanie Capuano"

"Hello, Stephanie. It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Hello, Derek it is a pleasure to meet you too"

"This is my baby brother Vincent and his girlfriend, Natalya"

Hello, Vincent and Natalya, it is a pleasure to meet the both of you"

"Hello, Derek and it a pleasure to meet you too"

"And you know my dad here"

"Yes, hey Vince"

"Hey, Derek, how are you doing?"

"I am good."

They chat until dinner was ready and they all walked out of the living room toward the dining room inside and sat down at the table. Like early in the day Sabrina getting to know his parents and now he is getting to know her family.


	36. Sabrina is kidnapped

A Month and a half have passed it now November and a couple of days before thanksgiving Sabrina and Derek's relationship blossom beautifully. Meanwhile, Mason was planning to do something deceitful. Sabrina was the last person to leave the medical office because she had some paperwork to do. As she was working, her cellphone rang and she looked at it and saw it was Derek calling her? She answers it.

"Hello, handsome"

"Hello, gorgeous"

"What's up?"

"Well, seeing that one of us cooking how about we do take out tonight?"

"Sound good. I will pick up food from your family restaurant," she said.

"Okay I will call and place the order"

"Perfect, my love I should be leaving here soon"

"Already baby, I will see you soon"

"Yes, bye honey"

'"Bye my love"

Sabrina finished her paperwork and then stood up, walks over to where her coat was hanging, grabs it and puts it on. She grabs her purse and walk out of her office and then toward the front of the office and out the door, and then she locked the door and then lowering the security gate. She walks to her car and then presses a button to turns off the alarm and then unlocked the door. She then opens the door and got in, pulls the door closed and then buckled her seatbelt. She slid the key into ignition turned to start the car. She backup turn the wheel and drove off toward the Cassadine owned restaurant. When she arrived at the restaurant and then exits her car, heads into the restaurant got the food and then walked out of the restaurant, with the food, and was thinking about spending the evening with Derek. She did not hear anyone behind her and a moment later, someone grabbed her from behind, making her drop the food and her purse on the ground. A cloth went over her face and she collapsed into this person's arms.

Meanwhile, Derek began to worry when Sabrina did not come to his apartment with their food. He did not want to seem impatient but he thought she should have been here by now, and with Mason, back in the States he was a threat. He cursed himself for not insisting on picking up her. He decided to call and check on her. When she did not answer, he got more nervous and immediately left to go to the restaurant. His stomach dropped where he saw a bag of food and a purse on the ground near her car. He hurried to it and saw it was indeed Sabrina's purse. He picked it up and went into panic mode, Mason had gotten her, and he knew it. He took a moment to think of what he would do and when he decided to head to McMahon home.

"Derek we weren't expecting you," Vince said

"It's about Sabrina. I think Mason has got her"

"What?" Linda and Vince said together.

"She went to my family-owned restaurant to get our food and then come to my apartment. I went to the restaurant and found our food and her purse on the ground. She was obviously taken there."

Vince called her guard and no one answers. "He guards that I had to watch her does not answer his phone."

"Vince our daughter had been kidnapping," she cried, he immediately took her in his arms and held.

Derek calls the police and then he calls Stephanie, asks her to come to her parents' house. Within minutes Stephanie, Jack, Vincent, and Natalya arrived at the house. Derek explains to them what has happened and Stephanie began to cry Jack comfort as the doorbell rang and Vincent went to answer the door and saw the police there. He let them into the house and then led them in the living room.

Derek began to explain to the police what has happened and then Vincent shows them a picture of his sister Sabrina and they look at it and then look at the woman who is identical to the woman in the picture.

"I am her identical twin sister," she said

"I am asking you not to ask the media for their help," Vince said.

"Okay, Mr. McMahon," they said, they left the McMahon house and began to search for Sabrina McMahon.

"I hope they find her," Stephanie said.

"Me too, Stephanie," Derek said.

Meanwhile, Sabrina woke up and realized that she was tied to a chair. When her eyes then adjusted and she looked up, saw Mason sitting here smiling at her.

"Hello darling, I'm glad to see you awake"

"Mason, what the hell is going on here?"

"I've brought us back together Sabrina"

"I don't want to be with you, you of a bitch"

"Now, now darling…. When I found out that you had a new man, I knew that I had to step in and in order to be with you I need to get your new man out of the way. But now you can be free, you can get rid of your wannabe mob boss and we can move on"

"You're delusional Mason and there are so many things wrong with what you just said. First off, Derek is not a wannabe mob boss. You ended us when you sleep with someone else. I will never ever again love you"

Maybe not yet Sabrina, but with time I believe you will again"

Even if you didn't do those horrible things, Mason, I have feelings for Derek, real feelings, and he and I are going to be together"

Mason laughs and said, "Well he'd have to find you first. You should start letting him go, Sabrina because you will not see him again. You need to just relax and accept this fate. It's you and me now together forever and soon you'll fall back in love with me"

'You are truly crazy, Mason. And I'm going to get out of here, whether he finds me or I do it myself, I'll be gone soon"

"Whatever you need to believe Sabrina, I'll be back soon"

Mason left the room and Sabrina pulled on her restraints. She had no idea how she was getting out of this but she knew she had to. She knew that Derek, his family and her would be looking for her and hoped that upped her chance of making it out of here. She would not go down easy though; she would find a way out, a way back home to her family, Derek, and his family.


	37. Searching for Sabrina McMahon

The McMahons and Jerome went about their businesses while worrying about Sabrina who was kidnapping by her ex-boyfriend Mason. The police are doing their job of searching for Mason and Sabrina. The police made light speed getting to the cabin and they pull up to the cabin, and slowly approach the cabin. They tried to look inside a window but the shares were down and they couldn't tell is anyone inside the cabin. One of the police went to the front door and place his hand on the doorknob and attempt to turn it but he finds it to locked of course. The police kick the door open and he and his partner found the cabin dark but searched for Sabrina and Mason but no one has been there in a long time. They walk out of the cabin and head back to the car and get in drove off.

Sabrina was sore from tied to a chair and tired from whatever Mason used to knock her out. She couldn't sleep though, she needs to focus on how the hell to get out of there. Again, she pulled at her restraints and tried to loosen them but no success. She was trying to stay positive that her family, Derek and his family are doing everything they can to find her and rescue her from Mason. Her fear was she'd never get out of there and being happy with Derek. She was also scared she'd never see her family and friends again. She was also she'd never see Derek again and continues their relationship and it hurt more to know this could be the end of it. She had to push those thoughts away though; she had to focus on getting out of there and back to everyone who she cares about.

The police continue to search for Sabrina McMahon and her abductor Mason Allen. They weren't sure what to do now, how to find her and abductor, but they knew they had to figure something out.

Sabrina somehow, manage to fall asleep in the chair for a few hours woke up later and tried to move, forgetting momentarily where she was and what was happening. Her body was sore and she was extremely uncomfortable. She wondered how long Mason intended on keeping her like this. A few minutes later Mason came in holding a tray.

"Good morning darling,"

"I am not your darling"

"I've got some breakfast for you"

"And second I don't want any breakfast"

Sabrina thought of the breakfasts that Derek cooked for her and how sweet he was to her. She was brought back to reality a second later by Mason setting the tray down. She looked at him with hate in her eyes "I'm eating. I'm, not hungry."

"Come on sweetheart you need your strength"

Sabrina told him I do not want any food from you. I want to go home to my boyfriend Derek, his family, and my family.

"Not going to happen sweetheart"

"Then take your food turns it sideways and shove it up to your arrogant ass," she spat at him

Mason took out a gun as he said, "I am going to untie one of your hand, but don't get any ideas, Sabrina."

"What are you doing with that gun?"

"Making sure you don't try anything"

He untied one her hand and backed up still holding the gun on her. He brought the tray to her.

"I am not going to this," she said shoving the tray away.

"Sabrina you need to eat"

"No, I don't. When are you going to untie me"

When I feel you won't run"

"Do you really think this will work, that I'll eventually fall back in love you with, after everything you've done? And on top of that, you kidnapping me and hold me against my will"

"Yes, Sabrina, I do. Once you see this is your life now, you'll give in and stop fighting. Once you stop fights I can help you remember everything we had. And doing that on top of the time we'll spend together, you'll fall back in love with me"

"I rather be lesbian then be in love you again"

"Don't say that Sabrina"

"Derek is my heart. I am deeply in love with him. He's the one I want"

"That'll change Sabrina. In time you'll forget about him, cause he's not an option anymore. Soon you'll accept this as your life now"

At the McMahon house, Shane and Marissa were be told that Mason had kidnapped Sabrina the night before. Shane got mad and Marissa was stun that her sister in law was kidnaped by Mason.

Meanwhile, Evan went to his brother's house and told him you need anything to find Derek girlfriend let me know. Julian nodded his head.

"The police told Derek the family cottage was empty."

"Julian that would be way too obvious"

I know, but it placed they had check. I have Carlos checking all other available options"

"How is nephew doing?"

"Not good Evan, Alexis is with him upstairs. He is devastated that his girlfriend was kidnaped by her ex"

"If the polices don't find her I will and then I kill the son of a bitch myself"

"I know you will Evan"

"I am so determined to find her for him."

"I know you would brother."

Another day had passed it is now Sunday and the WWE Survivor Series is that night, meanwhile, Sabrina is still thinking of how to get out there. Not eating wouldn't get her out of there, he only untied one of her hand and held a gun on her, so she decided to try to escape then wouldn't work. She had to figure out how to get untied another way.

The McMahons head to Manhattan for Survivor Series that was in MSG. Stephanie didn't want to be at MSG right now with her twin be held against her will. Linda was devastated by her daughter kidnapping, she could barely do her work for the Survivor Series. Vince tries to hide his sadness but was unsuccessful.

Derek meantime was still at loss and was becoming more devastated and scared that he would never see his girlfriend again. He needs to the polices to find her.


	38. Sabrina is rescue

Mason had finally untied both arms and Sabrina stood up and stretched her legs. He left the room and locked the door and she knew she would be able to leave the bedroom. She sat on the bed and began thinking about things, and realized it had to be early Tuesday morning. She thought about things when she heard the lock on her door open. She knew it was Mason and felt dread. The door opened a moment later and he walked in, with the door closing behind him.

"What do you want?"

"To see you of course"

"Well I don't want to see you"

He went and sat on the bed and she got up she didn't want to be near him. Mason went to her and put one arm around her. She could smell alcohol on his breath meant he is drunk. She tried to back out of his grasp but he held her tight.

"Just accept it, Sabrina, accept me and our life together. This is it darling, there's no escape, and this is your life now."

"No"

"The two of us will be so happy nonce you accept it all," he looked at her and then tried to kiss her.

She moved her face and body back as much as she could, but he pulled her closer "Just accept it" he tried to kiss her again, but she wouldn't kiss back so he kissed her neck.

Sabrina this time pushed his chest back with her hands.

"Stop, I don't want this, I don't want you. Let me go"

He ignored her "We're going to be so happy one day," he kissed her cheek and neck as his hands start touching her body.

"No, Mason stop," she pleads with him but he continues to ignore her.

He turned her and pushed her back down on the bed moving quickly over her.

"Don't do this," she told him and he continues to ignore her pleading.

"It won't be bad, you'll get used to it," he said as he started removing her clothes "and someday you'll like it again."

She slaps him in the face, he got mad, and he smacks her back and then began to rape her. Derek was sitting in his old bedroom looked out at the window he couldn't sleep and then his phone went off and he grabs it and looked at it and there was a picture of Sabrina lying dead with blood pooling around her head he screams it alerting his parents who run into his bedroom

"What's wrong Derek?"

"He-he killed her," he said, as his dad grab his phone looked at and saw a picture of Sabrina.

"Son it a fake picture," his dad said trying to reassure him that Sabrina could be alive.

Sabrina was grateful it didn't last long and that he just left afterward. She was angry for what he did to her and realized that it would be happing again, especially since he said she'd get used to it. She had to put it out of her mind though it couldn't get to her too much, she had to focus on getting out of there alive and back to her family, boyfriend, and family.

Outside of the house, the police had surrounded the house, we're planning on the storm the house and recused Sabrina McMahon. The police were getting ready to enter the house, the lock on her door turned and she stood notkno0win if it was Mason or the police, and her heart sank a little when she saw it, Mason. He walked over to her. He put his hand out for her to take but she didn't move.

He looked at her "It's not an option"

Mason always had Hank locked them in and wait at the door but since Mason had just gone into the room, Hank thought he could go get a drink and be back in time, and that's when he made eye contact with the police. He pulls out of his gun and fire at the police who fired back killing him.

She didn't take his hand so he put an arm around her waist had pulled her to him. He tried to kiss her but she instinctively turned away.

"Sabrina," he said in a tone that let her know her expected her to go through with it without protest.

Sabrina knees him in the groin, he falls his knees and she makes a beeline for the door. Mason gains his composed went after her as she opens the door, but he grabs her and she screamed to alert the police. They rush up the staircase, as Mason throws on her the bed. He was over her as she struggled under him, as the police made their way to down the hall and opened the door quickly.

What they saw in front of them Mason, on top of Sabrina on the bed and Mason heard the door open and moved up little Sabrina shove him away and Mason reaches for his gun and pulls out it as the police had their guns pointed at him.

"Freeze Mason Allen," they said, with their guns on him.

Mason pointing his gun at Sabrina

"Drop the gun Mason," They ordered him

"I don't think so," Mason said

"Mason, drop the gun now," They ordered him again.

"No, she is going to die," he said spitefully

"Mason we are not going to tell you again drops the gun"

Sabrina move toward the police "Sabrina don't move again or I will kill you"

"Drop the gun, Mason"

Mason, refusing to drop the gun the officer shot him Sabrina heard and saw Mason is shot. He hadn't done anything yet. Sabrina rush to the police and one of them shove her behind him to protect her from Mason. Mason was able to get himself together quickly, and he fired at them, just miss them. The officer quickly fired back at him hitting him in the chest and he falls down. One of the officers slowly moves toward him and kick his leg to see if he would move, but he didn't move.

He kneels down beside Mason and checks for a pulse but there wasn't one.

"He is dead," the officer said to his partner.

"We need s to noticed our boss," the officer said to his partner

He nodded his head, and made the call, as the officer took Sabrina out of the bedroom.

"I need to call my family," she said, to the officer

He nodded his head as he leads her down the hall and then down the stairs to the foyer. She began to tell the officer about how Mason Allen kidnaped her. She gave all the information that she could include that he rape her early this morning. Officer felt bad that they could get to her before the rape happens, but he was glad that his partner killing that son of a bitch. He and Sabrina were in the foyer when more police walk into the house, included his boss.

The officers couldn't believe there were looking at Stephanie McMahon's identical twin. Officer began to explain to his boss what happened and how his partner shot and kill Mason Allen upstairs in the bedroom. The boss told him to take Ms. McMahon out to the waiting for the ambulance. The officer escorted Sabrina out of the house to the waiting ambulance.

Sabrina was being checked out by the EMT's the officer pull out his phone and called Vince McMahon even though it was 6:00 A.M. morning he dials the number and then bought the phone up to his ear and the phone began to ring. Vince and Linda were sound asleep when the house phone began to ring on the nightstand beside the bed. Linda grabs the phone and pushed the talk button

"Hello," she said groggily

"Hello Mrs. McMahon"

"Who is this?" She asked

"Mrs. McMahon this is Officer Murphy," he replied as Linda opened her eyes and then began to shake Vince's arm to wake him up.

"Yes, Officer Murphy," she said sitting up in bed.

"We have found your daughter Mrs. McMahon," he said

"Oh, thank god," she said and Vince finally opened his eyes.

"Linda, what's going on?" He asked sting up in the bed.

"They found Sabrina," she said.

"Thank goodness," he said

"Officer, can I talks to her?" She asked

"Sure Ma'am" he replied as he hands his phone to Sabrina

"Mom" she cried

"Oh baby it so god to hear your voice," she said with tears in her eyes

"It's good to hear you're too, mom"

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I am okay mom. I am being checked by EMT's right now. How is my boyfriend Derek?"

"Derek is devastated that you were kidnapped by Mason"

"I hope he is okay"

"I am sure he is a baby. Are you at the hospital right now?"

"No mom I am not the hospital yet. Soon they will be transporting me there."

"Okay baby we will meet there"

"Okay mom, make sure that Stephanie is there too"

"I will baby" she disconnected her wither dauber.

She began to cry Vince took her in his arms and held her as she cried that their daughter was found.

"Okay, it honey they find her," he said rubbing his hands up and down her back to comfort her.

When she stops cried and pull back, "I am so happy that she has been finding"

"I know honey me too."

Linda grabs the phone and calls Stephanie to tell her the good news that her twin sister was found. Stephanie was so happy that her twin was finding.

"They are going to transport her to the hospital she wants you there"

"Okay mom we are going to ready and then met you there"

"Okay honey" they disconnect their call and then they began getting ready and head to Greenwich, Mercy General Hospital.

The ambulance carried Sabrina pulls up to the emergency entrance and EMTs jump out of the ambulance and race to the back and opened the doors. Stephanie and Jack arrived at the same time as the ambulance and they watched him, as he pulls the stretcher out and they saw Sabrina on the stretcher

"Sabrina," Stephanie said rushing over to the stretcher to check on her twin.

"Ma'am we need to take her inside," EMT said, as they wheel Sabrina into the emergency entrance Stephanie was by her side, Sheila Adams was the doctor on called.

She was stuck when she saw Sabrina on the stretcher and identical woman standing beside it. Dr. Adams began to examine Sabrina while Stephanie was there beside her twin.

"Sheila you need to do a rape kit on me," Sabrina said, Stephanie was stun

"Okay Bri," she said and began to collect the evidence of the rape.

"Bri that scumbag rape you?" Stephanie asked her twin.

"Yes, Steph this morning right before the police rescue me" she replied.

Sheila has done and Sabrina sat up the gurney "Okay, um… Have you eaten?" Dr. Sheila Adams asked

"No, I haven't eaten or drank anything since Friday afternoon," she replied

"Okay, we are going to give you an IV and rehydrate you," Sheila said as the nurse began to prepare to give Sabrina her IV. Stephanie sat on the gurney next to her twin.

"Sheila, I can go home today?" She asked Dr. Sheila Adams turns to her.

"I don't see why not. You don't have a serious injury, but I think you see therapy and talk to them about your experience and the rape."

"Okay."

Sheila walks away as Vince and Linda walk up rush over to Sabrina and hugs her. They pull back and "Are you an okay princess?"

"Yes, dad"

"What's with the IV?" Vince asked

"They are rehydrated me," she replied as Linda sat beside her with Stephanie on the other side of her.

"Is the scumbag in polices custody?" He asked

"Dad"

"What Steph. I want five minutes with that scumbag"

"Dad we don't need you in trouble"

"Vincent knocks it off… Let the justice system handle him" Linda said, Sabrina remains quiet because she knew that Mason Allen is dead thanks to the officers who shot and kill him.

"Okay I will back off and let the justice system do it thing"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. So can we take you a home princess?" he asked

"Yes, after they rehydrate me Dr. Adams will release me."

"Okay"

"What would you like to eat Bri?" Stephanie asked

"A nice juicy steak," she replied with a smile.

"You will have that," Linda said with a smile.

An hour later, Dr. Adams walks up and took the IV out and then release Sabrina to her family. They walk out of the hospital and got in Vince's car and then he drove away from the hospital and heads to Sabrina home.


	39. Sabrina see Derek

As promise Linda cook a nice juicy steak as Sabrina went upstairs and took a shower she needs to wash the past few days off of her. After showering she drying off and getting dressed in lounge pants and long sleeves shirt. It felt good to be clean and wash away a little bit of the craziness that had happened. She was glad to with her family again. She went back downstairs to the kitchen where her family is and Linda held out a plate and she smiles at her. She walks over to the table sat down and began eating her steak.

As she ate, her steak as the doorbell rang and Vince went to answers it and then a few minutes later he came walking back into the kitchen with Derek behind him. Sabrina and Derek met eyes, she got up and ran to him soon she was finally in his arms and he wrapped them around her as she did the same to him and they held each other tight both had tears in their eyes. They hugged each other tight for a few moments.

"Sabrina" was all he could say.

He pulled back slightly to look at her. He wiped a tear from her cheek and then cupped her face and kissed her.

"I was so scared honey I thought I wouldn't ever see you again."

"Me too, honey"

"Hi, everyone," Derek said with a smile

"Hi, Derek," Linda said

"Hey Derek," Stephanie said as they walk back to the table and Sabrina sat down and finish her steak.

"Mom that's was delicious," she said

"Thank you baby"

"You're welcome," as Linda picks up the plate then places it in the dishwashing and then starts it.

They spend the day Stephanie and Sabrina were talking in the living room while Derek and Jack were talking about the hospital and Vince and Linda were doing business in Sabrina's dining room.

"Are you going to tell Derek what Mason did to you?" She asked

"Yes, after everyone leaves."

"Bri you were quiet when dad was ranting in the hospital about wanting five minutes with the scumbag"

'"Stephanie if I tell you something you promise not to tell dad or mom"

"Of course"

"Mason was killed this morning by police"

"How"

"I had knees Mason in his groin and run for the door, and went to open it but Mason came after me and I scream and the police burst into the bedroom and saw Mason on top of me. He got off me, I shove him away and Mason reaches for his gun and pulls it out as the police had their guns pointed at him. They yell freeze and of course, he did not listen to them. He points the gun at me, and they order him to drop his gun but of course, he refuses and says I do not think so. Again, they told him to drop it he told them no I must die. They told him we are not going to you again drops the gun. I moved toward the police and he told me do not to move again or I will kill you. They told him to drop the gun he refuses again. The officer shot him and I heard it and then saw him being shot. I rush to the police and one officer shove me behind him. Mason fired his gun it just misses us, and then they fire back killing him"

"Well, at least he can't come after you again"

"Yes, and dad or Derek can't be an arrest for murder him."

'"Yes"

"Steph you think it too soon for me to ask Derek to move in with me"

"Um no Bri you loved him and he loved you. Are you going to ask him?"

"Yes, after I tell him Mason is dead."

"Good luck with telling him"

"Thanks, Steph"

"You're Welcome"

Hours later, Stephanie, Jack, and Vince left to travel to Hartford Ct for taping of SmackDown. Linda left and head home and do some paperwork.

"Will you stay tonight honey?"

He smiled "Of course. I was going to ask you if you didn't ask me"

She smiled leaned over and kissed him. He was still so happy and relieved that she was back home and safe. He prayed for this since she was kidnaped, and he thanked god they were back together.

"Honey, you okay?"

"Yes, I am okay my love"

"Sabrina what's the matter"

"Um… Mason he um"

"He what baby"

"Derek what I am going to tell you something that happened this morning before I was rescued"

"Okay"

'Mason rape me"

Derek saw red "That son of a bitch he needs to die now"

"No, Derek, he is not worth it"

"Honey he rapes you"

"Mason is dead"

Derek looked at her and "What?"

"He was killed by the police this morning"

"Well thank god the police kill him"

"I just hope that the officer doesn't lose his job for killing him"

"If that happens I will hire him to protect you"

"Um…I want to talk to you about something else I've been thinking about it since be held against my will. Don't tell like you have to accept though"

"What is it?"

"I want you to move in with me"

Derek looked at her in surprise; he had not been expecting that "You do"

Sabrina mistook his surprise for something else and she looked down "It….it's…never mind it's ok you don't have to. I should not have asked. I am sorry. You obviously don't have to be been just..."

He cut off her rambling by kissing her. After a moment, he pulled away and looked at her, "I would love to… I was just surprised and wanted to make sure you were sure"

"You really want to. Cause please don't accept because you feel you have to"

"I'm not. I am accepting because I love you. I am actually really happy you asked me"

"Really"

He smiled "Yes really. I would love to live with you"

She smiled and put her arms around his neck and pulled him into her to kiss him. They kissed for quite some time.


	40. Derek talk to his mom

Later that night, Sabrina and Derek were lying in bed together. He did not realize that he was staring at her as he thought how lucky he was, but Sabrina noticed.

"Derek what's the matter"

This broke him out of his thoughts "Nothing I was just thinking" he decided he wanted it so much to hold her.

He had to ask "honey do you think I could hold you. I really want to be close to you"

She smiled brightly "I'd love that"

He was very happy to hear her answer and he put out his arm for her to get in. once she did, he put his arm around her and held her close against him. She rested he head high on his chest and wrapped her arm around him.

He kissed the top of the head "I know I've said it a million times but I'm so happy and grateful you're ok and with me"

"I could hear you say it a million more because I feel the same"

She lifted her head and kissed him before settling back on his chest.

"Goodnight love"

"Goodnight honey"

He kissed her head and soon they both fell asleep. He woke up, a smile that she was in his arms, and had stayed there all night. He really loved having her in his arms and was so glad that yesterday was real and she was back with him and her family. He stroked her hair a few times and just enjoyed the way they were right there. A little bit later, he felt her wake up and he kissed the top of her head "Good morning love"

She lifted her head to look at him "Good morning love. It's nice to wake up in your arms again"

He smiled and she sat up a little and kissed him deeply "I was so glad to see you yesterday wasn't a dream and that I am really backed home with you and my family"

"I had the same though, and the same happiness and relief"

"How about I make us some breakfast"

"Okay," they got and head out of the bedroom and then downstairs to the kitchen where Derek cooked them some breakfast.

They began to eat and talking throughout breakfast. They finished eating and she leaned back "I haven't been this full in a long time. Thanks again honey"

"You're welcome love"

He got up, stood before her, and put his hand out. She took it and he helped her stand. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closed to him... He hugged her. They were interrupted by the doorbell rang. Derek lets her go and she walks out of the kitchen and heads for the front door, she turns the lock unlocking the door and then turns the doorknob opening the door to reveal her brother Shane and sister in law Marissa.

"Good morning come on in," she said, opened the door wide for them.

"Good morning," Shane said entering the house with Marissa.

"Good morning," Marissa said with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Shane asked.

"I am good," she said, as Derek came walking into the foyer.

Derek clears his throat and Shane turns around and "who are you?"

"Shane"

"What"

"Be nice," Marissa said

"Shane Brandon Jess McMahon stops it. This is my boyfriend Derek Jerome," Sabrina said.

"Boyfriend"

"Yes, Derek is my boyfriend and he now lived here with me"

"I am so sorry sis. I didn't know"

"Of course, not you jump to a conclusion like our father sometimes"

"Sorry, Bri. I apology"

"Good"

"Hi, Marissa McMahon Sabrina's sister in law," she said extend her hand.

"Hello, Marissa it is a pleasure to you," he said, shaking her hand.

"I am Shane McMahon, Sabrina's older brother," he said extending his hand too.

"Hello Shane," he said, shaking his hand.

"I am going to pack up my apartment honey," he said, walking over to her.

"Okay love," she said, kissing him.

He walks out of the house leaving Sabrina with her brother and sister in law.

"Boyfriend, what happened to your marriage to Cena?" He asked

"We are divorced"

"Divorced why?"

"He got vasectomy before we got married and he's can't give me babies."

"Oh, Bri I am sorry," Marissa, said hugging her.

"Thanks, Missy"

"You're welcome."

"He deserves a beating for lying to you," he said

"Shane doesn't do anything to him."

"But Sabrina"

"Shane please I am asking you as your sister not to do anything. Let it go. I am with Derek who can give me babies."

Shane reluctantly gives in to his sister "okay, I will not do anything to him"

"Thank you"

Meanwhile, Derek was at his apartment packing his things when there was a knock on the door. He went to the door and opening to his mother Alexis there

"Hi mom"

"Hi, sweetheart I call last night but you didn't answer"

"Sorry mom, I was with Sabrina last night."

"Aw, how is she doing sweetheart"

"Good mom she asks me to move in with her."

"Wow. You two really loved each other like dad and me"

"Yes. Since last night, I began thinking about asking her to married, me."

"Really son"

"Yes, mom. Sabrina and I have not been together long but it is very clear to me that she is it for me and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I love her so much and I want her as my wife."

"Then ask her"

"Well, I think I need to do the old fashion way by asking her parents first and then plan a special propose"

"Well if you going for special propose pop the question on Christmas Eve, almost like your dad ask me to married him on New Year Eve."

That sounds good mom. It gives me a chance to look for the perfect engagement ring for her."

"Good just speak with her parents before you pop the question"

"I will mom"

"Good," she said helping her son packs his thing up.


	41. Sabrina met the rest of the Jerome

After celebrating Thanksgiving Sabrina and Derek invited his family over to the house. Derek let them into the house and Molly was hugging her big brother when Sabrina came down the staircase

"Hi there you," Alexis said, as Molly turned and saw her walking down the staircase.

"Hi, Alexis," she said walking over to her

"Hi, Julian"

"Hi, you"

"Derek you are dating my favorite Divas Stephanie McMahon," Molly said.

"Molly this is not Stephanie McMahon," Derek said.

"Yes, it is Derek," Molly insisted

"Molly Alexandra no it not, this Sabrina McMahon, Stephanie McMahon identical twin sister"

"Identical twin"

"Yes, Molly I am Sabrina Alexandria Victoria McMahon M.D. who is 22 minutes older than my twin sister Stephanie Marie Evelyn McMahon"

"Wow. I am so sorry for insisted that you are Stephanie."

"It's okay Molly it happens all the time. Every time I go to the WWE Headquarter they think I am Stephanie."

"Hi, Sabrina, I am Samantha"

"Hi, Samantha"

"Hi, I am Lucas"

"Hi, Lucas"

Hi, and I am Kristina"

"Hi, Kristina"

"And Molly when I got the change I am going to get you my twin autograph"

Molly was excited "Really"

"Yes, really"

"Wow this is so cool"

"Molly you can't let anyone knows that Stephanie has a twin sister."

"Why not?"

"Because Molly you can't"

"Fine, I won't tell anyone that Stephanie has a twin sister."

Sabrina spends the afternoon getting to know Derek's siblings. Sabrina pulls Alexis to ask her something

"Alexis when is Derek is birthday?" She asked

"Derek birthday is December 2," she replied

"In five days"

"Yes, sweetie"

"I need to get him a birthday"

"He never you when his birthday was"

"Nope"

She shook her head and "My son sometimes is like my father"

Author notes: Sorry it is a really short chapter... I want to get to the chapters when Sabrina fill in for Stephanie on Smackdown


	42. Derek aks Vince & Linda permission

Sabrina went shopping for Derek's birthday present. A few days later their celebrate Derke's wit a family dinner and as promises, Sabrina got Stephanie's autograph for Molly who was extremely happy and thanking Sabrina for it. After Derk's birthday, everyone went about their business getting ready for Christmas.

Derek visited three jewelry stores until he found a ring worthy of Sabrina. He was truly excited by the prospect of her being his wife. He never thought he would get the chance to marry her but now he is getting the chance. He wanted them to be officially together forever and wanted a family too. As he was buying the ring, his dad walks into the jewelry store to picks up Alexis Christmas present when he spotted his son there. He walks over to him

"Hey, son"

Derek turns around to see his dad "hey, dad"

"Buying Sabrina Christmas present?"

"Actually dad, I am buying her engagement ring"

"Really son"

"Yes, dad I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and have a family too"

"Just like your mom and me"

"Yes, I know mom told me"

Julian chuckles and "so, can I see the ring"

Derek show his dad the engagement ring"

"Wow, that's one gorgeous engagement ring, son"

"Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome"

As they walk out of the jewelry store together "So, how are you going to ask her"

"Well I am going to ask her parents first and then I am going to pop the question on Christmas Eve."

"Perfect son. Good luck with her parents"

"Thanks, dad.

"You're welcome"

"I see you"

"See you" as Derek got in his car and drove off while Julian to shops for Christmas present. Sabrina was Christmas shopping when her twin scared her

"Boo"

"Geez Stephanie Marie you scared me to death"

"Sorry, sis. What have you got there," she said trying to peek inside one of the bags

"Just a couple of shirts and…" she stopped when their mom approaching them, leaving what she picked out to wear in private for Derek.

"And what"

"Um mom's present"

"Oh," Stephanie got the hint. "You know what you don't need to tell me."

"Are you two ready to go?" Linda asked

"Yes, mom we are gonna pay," she replied

"Ok, sweeties I'll meet you the exit"

Derek got back to the house and then grabs the phone off the base, and call Vince.

"Hi, princess"

Derek chuckles "Hi, Vince"

"Oh sorry Derek I saw Sabrina's number"

"It's okay. Um, the reason I call is I would like to take you and Linda to lunch so we can talk about something"

"Is everything okay with you and Sabrina?"

"Yes."

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Perfect. How about you and Linda meet me at my family Greek restaurant"

"Okay."

Linda walks into the living room and saw Vince on the phone. Meanwhile, Sabrina drove Stephanie home, and "Okay, Bri mom is not with us now. So what was in the bag from Victoria's secret that you were hiding?"

"I brought some sexy negligees to wear for Derek"

"Ooh, what colors?"

"Red one, a light blue one, a purple and a black one too"

"Nice colors"

"Yes, those are his Christmas presents along with some shirt and matched ties."

"That's it"

"No, of course, I got him some those things, but these are some more gifts."

And mom's present is?"

"I found mom a beautiful bracelet that how our birthstones, along with her, dad, Shane, Marissa, Vincent, Nattie, and Derek"

"Nice"

Sabrina pulls into Stephanie and Jack's driveway and then the gates opened. She drove through them up the circular driveway to the house and came to stop. Stephanie unbuckles her seatbelt.

"Bye sis, see you later"

"Later Steph," she said, as Stephanie opens the door and got out the car.

She closed the door, and then Sabrina drove down the circular driveway out of the gates and sped off toward home. When she arrives at her home and then turn into the driveway and the gates opened and drove through them up the circular driveway to the house where she came to stop. She turns the key shutting off the engine and then pulls it out of the ignition.

She unbuckles her seatbelt and then opens the door and step out of the car. She closed the door and then walks to the back of the car, open the trunk where she grabs the bags, and then close the trunk. She set the alarm on the car, and then walk toward the house and pulls out of the house keys. When she reaches the door then slid the key into the locks and then turns to unlocked the door. She turns the doorknob opens the door and walks inside. Se closed the door behind her and relocked the door as Derek come out of the living room.

"H, there baby" Sabrina turn around to see him coming toward her.

"Hi love"

"How was shopping?"

"Good, I found mom's Christmas present"

"Good. Anything else?" he asked trying to peek inside the bags.

"Hey, no peeking Mr. Jerome," she said, closing the bags.

"Awe, come on baby, let me see"

"No, these are your Christmas present," she said, running toward the stairs and then up.

Derek laughs at her and then heads for the living room again. The next afternoon Sabrina's in the living room wrapping Christmas presents when Derek come in

"Baby I am going to meet my dad for lunch"

"Okay love, have fun"

"I will," he said kissing her before leaving.

He left and then Sabrina decides to wraps his gifts so he couldn't peek at them. She began wrapping his gifts meanwhile at Jerome's Greek owner restaurant, Derek, Linda, and Vince finishing order their food.

"What did you want to talk to us about without Sabrina?" Linda asked

Derek clears his throat "Well there is something I want to asks you both"

"Ok, well what is it, Derek"

"I love your daughter Sabrina. I know that Sabrina and I haven't been together long but it's very clear to me that your daughter is it for me and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I love her so much and I want her as my wife. So, I am asking you both for your permission to propose to your daughter"

Linda was touched by Derek's words about her daughter and wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. She smiled at Derek "it's definitely a yes for me"

Derek smile and "Vince?"

"What you said was beautiful and I think I speak for the other members of my family when I say you're already apart of this family and we're glad. I'm happy that my daughter found the love she been looking for. Yes, you can have Sabrina's hand in marriage Derek"

Derek smile even more and was flooded with relief and happiness "Thank you. It means a lot to me, both your permission and acceptance of me"

Linda and Vince smile. "So when are you going to ask her?" Linda asked

"Christmas Eve," he replied

"Perfect" Vince said.


	43. Christmas Eve Proposal

It's now Christmas Eve, Sabrina and Derek spent the evening with his family. They head home and are currently in their living room sitting on the couch and Sabrina's legs were on Derek's lap.

"Did you get me anything that I can take off you?" He asked

"Maybe Mr. Jerome," she said smiling seductively at him.

"Maybe is a yes," he said, standing up and walking away for a minute.

He put Lionel Ritchie and went to you are and began to play as he came back to her and reached for her hand had she took it as she stood up. She went into his arms and he held her close as they danced.

McMahon House, Vince, and Linda were cleaning up

"I wondered if Derek has asked her yet," Vince asked to place the plates into the dishwasher.

"I was thinking the same thing. I guess we are going to see tomorrow when they came for dinner," Linda said, starting the dishwasher.

"Yes"

Back at Sabrina and Derek, a moment before the song end and he could not help himself and had to kiss her. She puts her arms around his neck pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. After another, five minutes of kissing. He took her hand then led her out of the living room toward the staircase and then up to surprise them then onto the master bedroom and inside and Sabrsurprisedthere was a heart of roses pedal on their bed.

"Derek how"

"I can't give away my secretly love," he said walking to her.

He took her hand and led to the side of the bed and she sat down attempts to scoot back but he stops her and then got down on one knee and she knew what he was doing.

"I love you so much Sabrina, more than I thought I'd ever been able to love someone. You're everything to me Sabrina and I would be if you'd be my wife," he said, pulling out the ring from his pocket

"Will you marry me, Sabrina?"

Sabrina just stared at Derek and he got nervous she was going to reject him. His fears grew and grew when he saw that she had started to cry.

"Honey, you okay?" Jack asked Stephanie

"Yeah, I am okay. I am just wondering if Derek asks Sabrina yet," she replied

"He is popping the question tonight"

"Yes I am curious if my twin has said yes"

"Well tomorrow when we are at your parents' house we will find out"

A second later, his fears were alleviated when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He let out of sight of relief knowing this was going to in the right direction. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Honey, you have no idea how much I love you. And you are so good to me. Derek, I would be honored to be your wife"

"You would," he said with his hands framing her face. He still wanted to make sure it was real, that she really would marry him.

She nodded up and down "Yes"

He smiled before pulling her into a deep kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away and took the ring out of the box

"Oh honey, it's beautiful"

"I was in search of a ring almost as beautiful as you. I'm happy you like it"

"I love it, Derek"

"May I?" He said holding the ring

"Please do," she said smiling.

His eyes filled up as he put the ring on her finger. He was so happy and felt so lucky she was going to marry him. After he put the ring on, he looked into her eyes to find tears in her as well.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me. I can't remember a time where I've been happier"

"You make me happy too. In fact, I also don't think I've ever been this happy before"

He smiled before standup and help her up and kissing her. As usual, the kiss grew more and more intense a few minutes later, he was lying her down on the bed. He has to make love to her for the first time knowing she was to be his wife.

After making love they were enjoying the afterglow he looked at her hand and the ring on her finger meaning she was gin got be wife, and that he made him smiled. He stroked the finger wither ring on it.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me see that ring on your finger. You are actually going to be my wife. You amazing beautiful sexy woman. I'm an extremely lucky man"

"Don't sell yourself short Derek. You are amazing yourself. You make me feel incredible and so loved. Not to mention how incredibly handsome and sexy you are. I was immediately very attracted to you when we met there is no question why"

He smiled "Same goes for me. As you have experienced, I have a hard time keeping my hands off you. I found you strikingly beautiful and desirable. She leaned in and kissed him before placed her head on his chest and fall asleep. Derek falls asleep too.


	44. Telling both families

Later that morning, he woke up and immediately smiled when he remembered she had agreed to be his wife the night before. He was so happy she accepted and truly felt like the luckiest man in the world to have this amazing and beautiful woman love him and want to be his wife. He was tempted to wake her but instead watched her sleep next to him and thanked God she was with him. When she woke up, she was on her back; somehow, she shifted out of his arms during the night. She looked over at Derek who was on his side looking at her.

"Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas honey," she said as he moving closer to her so he could kiss her.

"How long have you been up?"

"About a half-hour"

"You should have woken me"

"I know you love your sleep baby, plus I got to watch the most perfect woman and beautiful woman in the world sleep next to me"

She smiled before moving herself even closer and kissed him. He then took her left hand in his and ran his hand over the ring he has her again.

"I was so happy when I woke up this morning, not only because you were next to me but because I immediately thought of the fact we got engaged last night"

"That was the highlight of the night. You know you really surprised me when you proposed. I had no idea that marriage was something you were thinking of knowing that we have only been dating for four months."

"I know it kind of hit me all at once and once I thought of it, I knew it was what I wanted the most and that I had to make you my wife. I'm just so glad you said yes"

"I couldn't. I love you more than any man I've ever been with"

"You know that's true for me too. I have never loved a woman as much or how I love you. I found the most perfect woman in the world and I couldn't be happier"

He kissed her and after a few moments, she pulled back "How much time do we have before we have to go your parents' hose

"Oh, we've got plenty of time," she said, before kissing her and gently pushing her onto her back as he settled above her.

After making love, they got up and head downstairs to open their Christmas presents. Derek loved all of his gifts that Sabrina got him including the negligees. After opening the presents, they had some breakfast and then watching some Christmas movies for getting ready to go over to Sabrina's parents' house. A little while later, they went to get ready. Sabrina came walking out of her walk-in closet and Derek's breath was taken away she had on a purple and black dress flattered her figure and long toned legs.

"Wow. Like usual you've done yourself," he said kissed her.

"Thank you," she kissed him.

"You're welcome"

"You don't look bad either," she smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

They grab their things and then walk out of the house and Derek lock the door before walking to the car with Sabrina. They got in the car then Derek slid the key into the ignition and then turns to start the engine and then let the car warm up before he drove down the circular driveway where the gates open and then drove out. He sped off toward his future in-law's house. When he arrived, at the house he turns into the driveway and the iron gates opened and he drove through them up the circular driveway to the house, and comes to the stop in front house and then turns the key shutting off the engine. He then pulls the key out of the ignition and then they unbuckled their seatbelt and opened the door and step out of the car. They closed the doors and then Sabrina open the back door then grab the strawberries cheesecake while Derek got the flowers for Linda.

Derek set the alarm and then he and Sabrina walk toward the house to the front door where Sabrina pressed the doorbell. The door opens a few later, revealing Vince standing there.

"Hey you two come on in," he said, opening the door wide for them to enter the house.

"Merry Christmas dad," she said kissing him on the cheek

"Merry Christmas princess"

"Merry Christmas Vince"

"Merry Christmas Derek"

They took off the coats and Vince had some fun "oh, Derek you shouldn't have"

They laugh "Those are not for you daddy. There are for mom"

"Aw, shuck," he said picking up the box and walk toward the kitchen with it.

Sabrina and Derek walk into the living room where Linda, was with Nattie, Stephanie, Vincent, Jack, Evelyn, Henry, and Vicky.

"Merry Christmas Everyone," Sabrina and Derek said

Everyone had a feeling she accepted his proposal by the fact that they were both beaming. As Vince, enter the living room behind them.

"So anything interesting happen," Linda asked with a smile.

"Well, actually yes… Sabrina has made me extremely happy by accepting my proposal of marriage"

"Derek and I are getting married," she said, as everyone erupts into cheer. They hug Derek and Sabrina

"Congratulation"

Vince shakes hands with Derek and then gave him a bro hug.

"Welcome to the family Derek," he said

"Thanks, Vince"

"You're welcome and I told you she'd accept," he said

"Yes you were correct"

"You knew dad?" Sabrina asked

"Yes, princess, Derek took mom and me out to lunch and ask for our blessing "

Sabrina looks at Derek "Honey that's very sweet and it means everything to me"

"When the wedding date sis?" Stephanie asked

"I don't know yet Steph," she replied

"Oh I all most forgot these are you for Linda," he said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you, Derek"

"You're welcome," he said as she walks out of the living room to puts her flowers in water.

They chatted until it was time for dinner and they walk out of the living room heads for the dining room and inside and sat down at the table and Stephanie, Sabrina, and Natalya help Linda with the foods. Once all the food was on the floor and began eating and chatting through dinner. After dinner, the guys left the table leaving the left there.

"Bri what color would you chose for bridesmaids dress?" Stephanie asked

"Ocean blue," she replied Linda smile

"You always love light colors," she said Grandmas Evelyn and Vicky laughs

"Hey… it, not crimes to love Turquoise, Jade, Ocean blue, and Sky blue"

"No of course sweetheart," Vicky said with a smile.

"I also loved Lavender and Lilac"

"So, who will be in the bridal party?"

"You are my matron of honor Steph. Marissa, Natalya, and Derek's three sisters Samantha, Kristina, and Molly will be bridesmaids."

"Six bridesmaids and the groomsman's are"

"The groomsman's will be Shane, Vincent, Derek's brother Lacus, and probably two of his cousins. Jack is going to be his best man."

Big bridal party"

"Steph you would like to plan my wedding," Sabrina joke with her.

"Maybe sis"

"Well, mom gets the pleasure of planning my wedding"

"Oh shuck, mom wins here"

"Yes, I do Stephanie Marie and seeing that dad and I are going to be flipping the bill for this wedding just like we flip the bill for your wedding to Jack"

"Enjoy yourself mom"

They laugh "Thank you I will"

Fifteen minutes later, Sabrina and Derek left and heads to his parents to announce that they were engaged to be married. When they arrived at the Jerome Derek turn into the driveway then the gates open and he drove through them up to the circular driveway to the house. He came to a stop in front of the house and he turns the key shutting off the engine and then pulls it out of the ignition. They unbuckled their seatbelt, open the doors, and step out of the car.

They to the front door where Derek pushes the doorbell and then a few a minutes later the door opening revealing Kristina.

"Hey there come in on," she said opening the door for them to enter.

"Hi Krissy, Merry Christmas," they said together.

"Merry Christmas," she said, Derek and Sabrina took off their coats.

"Where is everyone?" Derek asked

"In the living room relaxing after dinner," She replied.

Three of them walked together and then went Julian and Alexis saw them and smiling.

"Hey, you two, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Everyone"

"Anything interesting happens Derek?" His mother Alexis asked

"Yes, mom, Sabrina accept my marriage proposal last night," he replied, as everyone cheers and congratulations them on the upcoming nuptials

They celebrate the happy occasion of Derek and Sabrina's engagement.


	45. SmackDown May 23, 2003

**Author notes: **I decide to changes the storylines for Stephanie McMahon /Sable feud.

After the holiday's the wedding planning began for Sabrina and Derek's wedding as well as Sabrina stepping in for her twin sister once she is pregnant. Stephanie let Vince know what she was planning and he was happy with what she comes up with. He would help Sabrina against Sable. He would be off-screen after his match with Hulk Hogan until the summertime and then reemergence to help Sabrina who will be impersonated, Stephanie.

After WrestleMania 19 Stephanie took a pregnancy test and found out that she is pregnant and everyone was excited for her and Jack. Stephanie decides to work SmackDown until Judgment Day and then Sabrina would take over. After WWE Judgment Day, SmackDown opens with a brand new opening and then highlight of Judgment Day PPV. WWE SmackDown is in Greensboro, North Carolina, at the Greensboro Coliseum. A shot inside the Coliseum and then the pyro goes off and then Michael welcomes the fans who are at home watching on the UPN Network. He is joined by Tazz, and right to the ring we go for the opening match, SmackDown tag titles match.

There was lots of action throughout the match until Charlie Hass is caught with a ladder causing a Disqualification. Vince shows Sabrina reading some papers when Sean O'Haire burst into her office.

"I want Mr. America tonight," Sean O'Haire demands Sabrina looks at him.

"First you don't budge into my office. Second, do not make demands because they will not be met, and thirdly you want to take a beating as Piper did at Judgment Day."

"So, I have a match or not"

"I'll even add a stipulation to the match if you don't win, then Piper is fired how that"

"You won't be firing Piper," he said walking out of the locker room

"Jackass"

Back to the ring, we go for John Cena vs. Spanky and there was a lot of action throughout the match until Cena overpowers him again, however, and then nail F-U finishes for the win. Smackdown goes to commercial break. Back from the break and Matt Hardy vs. Chris Benoit is the next match, and there was lot of actions throughout the match including Rey Mysterio coming down to the ring to attempt to even things up Benoit counters to the crossface for the win.

After the match, Matt Hardy offers Rey Mysterio a title shot any time he wants… as long as he can beat both Shannon Moore and Crash Holly right now. SmackDown goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Shannon Moore and Crash Holly vs. Rey Mysterio. There was a lot of action throughout until Mysterio quickly hits Moore with the 619 and a rana for the pin. Moore is eliminating. The match continues with Crash who got the pin with another rana to win the match. After the match, Mysterio celebrates Matt Hardy, destroys his compatriots for their failure.

Everyone see Sabrina on the TitanTron on her phone with her mom talking business elsewhere in the arena, Roddy Piper is talking up Sean O'Haire. Back to the ring we go, Brock Lesnar vs. Johnny Stamoboli. The FBI does some gangland beating on Brock before Lesnar takes over as the ream's rep. Brock powers him out of the corner and then took him around the ring until he goes for the F-5 which FBI hits the ring and causes the Disqualification. They beatdown Brock again, but Undertaker returns and makes the save, taking out the FBI by himself.

SmackDown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Sable hype the RAW Magazine and take issue with Tazz's judging job at the PPV. She squats on the announce table and fondles herself and then she dumps water on him. Sabrina wasn't happy and Stephanie's music hits and the fans erupt. She walks out to the stage and down the ramp around the ring to ringside and takes the mic and looks at Sable.

"Really? Fondles yourself because you can't find a man to do huh"

That's sting and the fans erupt into cheer and chant "Stephanie" Sabrina smirks at her daring her to do something.

"Apologize to Tazz for dump his water on him"

"And if I don't'"

"You don't want to know the answer to that question"

Sable refuse to apology try to walk but Sabrina reach out, grab her and spun her around "Apology or you will be fire immediately"

Sable apology then walks off as Sabrina smile at Tazz and then walks off as SmackDown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and the main event. Mr. America vs. Sean O'Haire the bell sound and there was a lot of action throughout the match until O'Haire distracted the referee and Piper shove Mr. America into the ring post. The referee turns around to count out Mr. America. SmackDown went off the air with Mr. America standing in the ring staring at Piper and O'Haire


	46. Smackdown May 29, 2003

Sabrina received lots of praise from the family on impersonation Stephanie and none of the Smackdown has no clue it was Sabrina and not Stephanie. The board of Directors also praises her too they were impressing by her.

WWE SmackDown is in Pensacola, Florida at the Pensacola Civic Center, WWE Smackdown opens with an intro then a shot inside the Civic Center as the pyro goes off and then Michael welcomes the fans who are at home watching on the UPN Network. He is joined by Tazz. We go right to the ring as Sable comes out to introduce the first match of the show.

Sable introduced Torrie Wilson from Loserville, USA. Sabrina shook her head backstage watching the TV in her office with Vincent and Natalya. Michael Cole tells the fans at home that it should be an exciting evening. The bell sounded and here we go there was action throughout the match until Nidia rolls Torrie up for the pin. Tazz leaves his objectivity aside and punks out Noble afterward; allowing Torrie to pull the shorts off Nidia and Sable once again dumps some more water on Tazz.

Sabrina gets pissed again. Torrie goes running after Sable with a bottle of water and Sabrina runs to the back where the camera caught up with her, but she's met by Stephanie McMahon the General Manager of SmackDown.

"Now, I am fining you for dumping water on Tazz's head"

"You can't do that to me." Sable whines

"Yes, I can do that to you. This is a warned for you do not do it again, or I will fire you"

Elsewhere in the Civic Center, Tajiri and Eddie Guerrero and Eddie is critique Tajiri's new wardrobe, and Tajiri smile at him. SmackDown goes to commercial. Back from the break and WWE SmackDown tag titles match, Team Angle comes out and heads to the ring followed by the SmackDown tag team Champions Tajiri and Eddie Guerrero are out next. Team Angle attacks to start and goes after Eddie, but Hass cannot get the job done, as Vincent, Natalya, and Sabrina watched the match from the locker room. There was lots of action throughout the match, including Eddie rang the bell, and then he put the belt in Hass's hands, and then play dead for the DQ. Replay reveals that Eddie rang the bell himself to make Hass break up the move.

Backstage to Sabrina in her locker room chuckling at something on her laptop when Team Angle bursting into the locker room rant and rave, and throw a tantrum. Sabrina was not impressive

"Are you done," she said calmly

They both look at her and "Yes. Did you see how Eddie and Tajiri stole that match?"

"Yes, I did, but it remains me of how your match ends at WrestleMania."

They had nothing to say after that and they walk out of the locker room back to the ring we go, for Chris Benito vs. Sean O'Hare.

Michael Cole calls this a "wild night" as the bell sound and here we go. There was lots of action throughout the match until Piper helps O'Haire get the win over Benoit. Backstage to Rey Mysterio who is a pump for his Cruiserweight title shot next week. Matt Hardy interrupts Rey's interview and kicks him in the groin. A video is showing Kurt Angle. Smackdown goes back to commercial.

Back from the break and Spanky and Rikishi vs. The Basham Brothers. Sabrina watched from the locker room and there was action throughout the match until the Basham cheats to get the win over Spanky and Rihiski. SmackDown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and the main event Brock Lesnar and Undertaker vs. The FBI and the Big Show. There was lots of action throughout the match until the match broke down, Taker righting with Big Show while Lesnar F-5's both FBI members, but a chokeslam from Big Show for the win SmackDown goes off the air with Big Show smiling and Lesnar recovery in the ring.


	47. WWE SmackDown June 5, 2003

WWE was across the country in Anaheim, California at the Pond, WWE Smackdown opens with an intro then a shot inside the Pond, the show opens with a Kurt Angle video package and at the end of the video says, "Kurt Angle Returns Tonight" a shot inside the Pond no pyro's tonight as the Bagpipes began to plays as Piper's Pit. Rowdy Piper and Sean O'Haire come down to the ring as Sabrina watched on in the backstage with Vincent and Natalya.

They watched Piper Pit and then after Piper Pit a Kurt Angle Classic video hyping his return to the SmackDown. Michael welcomes the fans who are at home watching on the UPN Network. He is joined by Tazz. We go back to the ring for Undertaker vs. Chuck Palumbo with Nunzio and Johnny Stamboli. They watched the match and saw Taker dominated Chuck until Nunzio and Johnny interfere and triple the Taker until he kicks the chair into Nunzio's face and fought his way free and then chokeslam Chuck for the win.

After the match, Michael Cole and Tazz announced that Brock Lesnar and Big Show will go head to head next week for the WWE Heavyweight title. After the announcement, a "Classy" Freddie Blassie tribute video package is shown. Back to the ring for The Basham Brothers come out to the ring as SmackDown goes back to commercials

Back from the break and Tajiri and Eddie Guerrero come out next riding in style once again in another nice low rider Caddie! Typical tag matches for the new champs. There was lots of action through the match until Eddie hits the frog splash for the win. Michael Cole introduces another Classic Kurt Angle moment and after the video, Kurt Angle's music hits and half the crowd go crazy.

The "You suck" chants were still in full force. Angle got in the ring and soaked up the response. Angle gets the mic and cuts a promo until he is interrupted by Big Show who cut a promo on Angle. The two exchanges words until Big Show grabbed Angle by the throat and then Brock Lesnar's music hits

He walks down to the ring and Big Show slowly exits the ring as Brock enters it. He glared at Big Show and Angle tells him he did not need Brock's help with Big Show. Angle tells Brock that he has been having a lot of trouble with Big Show and after next week, he may have to go after Big Show to be champion.

Brock tells him after he beats Big Show next week, if Kurt wants the next title shot, then it is on. Angle thanks him for all the calls he and concerns he had for him and his family with he was in the hospital. The two shake hands and raise each other hands as Angle leaves.

A video for Ultimo Dragon Coming Soon

Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and John Cena vs. Chris Benoit and there was lots of action throughout the match until Rhyno runs in steals the chain, but accidentally hits Benito but mistake to give Cena win over Benoit. Smackdown goes to another commercial. Back from the break and mixed tag team Rikishi and Torrie Wilson vs. Jamie Noble and Nidia. There was lots of action in the match until Torrie's nails swinging neckbreaker on Nidia for the win.

Backstage is Rey Mysterio being interview by Josh Matthews. He talks about how he is ready for the title match now and that it is not about his groin injury anymore. Eddie Guerrero shows up a tell Rey he had better not even think about coming back to the locker room without the gold.

Sabrina McMahon is shown in her office talking on the phone with Vince about give a Zack contract.

Vince says, "He needs more training and couples of tryout matches first."

Sabrina says, "Okay"

Vince tells to watch her back with Sable she is up to no good

Sabrina reply, "She won't try anything if she knows what good for her"

"Just be careful princess okay"

"I will bye, Dad"

"Bye Princess"

Vincent says, "Steph, remember that Sable did file a lawsuit against the lawsuit for sexual harassment a few years back"

"And according to our mom, it went nowhere fast. I am not afraid of her but she needs to be scared of me"

The fans cheer as we go back to the ring for Cruiserweight Championship match between Rey Mysterio and Matt Hardy. There was lots of action throughout the matches until Matt go for Twist of fate but Mysterio counters it and rolled Matt for the win and the title. SmackDown goes off the air with WWE Cruiserweights champion celebrating in the ring with his son.


	48. SmackDown June 12, 2003

The followed the next week everyone who works SmackDown was in Orlando for WWE Smackdown. The show opened with a recap of last week's cruiserweight title main event, where Rey Mysterio defeated Matt Hardy to win the gold. After the recap, Rey Mysterio comes out first a pops. Then we cut to the backstage arena where Matt is berating Shannon and Crash. He blames them for losing the title last week and says, "They are not allowed at ringside. He then punches Shannon in the face and throws Crash into some stage equipment. Matt handsome to wear a mask like Rey. The bell rand and here we go and there was lot action throughout the match until Rey blocks a Twist of fate and then he hits the West Coast pop from the top turnbuckles from the win.

SmackDown went to commercials. Back from the break and Piper's Pit and both Roddy Piper and Sean O'Haire come out to the first-ever international edition of Piper's Pit. The flags of Mexico and Japan are set up in the ring as well as some foods from both countries. Sabrina, Vincent, and Natalya were watching backstage as Piper did his thing and brought out WWE Tag Team Champions Eddie Guerrero and Tajiri who comes out in a low rider. As the segment went on things got out of hands quickly when O'Haire took a belt and who refuse to give it back and then Guerrero and Tajiri beat down Piper and O'Haire until Tajiri get back the title. Sabrina was backstage in her office and she looking over the paper and everyone can see the US title there when Vincent walks into the picture and the cheers

"Bringing back the US title Steph"

"Yes," back to the ring for single action and Torrie Wilson is a guest ring announcer. She does the ring announcer for Billy Gunn and A-Train and there was a lot of action throughout the match until Billy Gunn gets the win over A –Train. They show Brock arrived at the arena and plays it up to the fans a bit. Back to the ring for Undertaker vs. Johnny Stamboli and the bell sound, there was a lot of action in the match until Taker nail the Last Ride to get the win. Sabrina was smiling backstage watching the Taker dishing out a beat to the young rookies.

Backstage is Mr. America hypes up Zack for his match. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Zack tryout match and he did a number on his opponent until Sable show and cost him the match. Sabrina was not happy with her. Mr. America is shown consoling Gowen in the back, when Sable walks in the room and says, "She has two words for Gown forget it" she go to leave but stops when the camera pulls back and show Sabrina standing there looking mad, and Michael Cole and Tazz commentary on Stephanie's face and being mad.

"Listen here you plastic skank, interference in another match and I can guarantee that you will be in a handicap match"

Back to the ring, we go for Chris Benoit and Rhyno vs. The Basham Brothers with Shaniqua the bell sound and here we go. There was a lot of action the match until Shaniqua distracted Benoit as he went for the flying headbutt and it causes him to miss. Benoit was able to recover and go for a German suplex but Rhyno accidentally punched Benoit in the face. Doug hits leaping head scissors takedown on Benoit and gets the win. After the match, Benoit gets pissed off at Rhyno and thinks about attacking him but he does not in the end. SmackDown goes back to the commercial. Back from the break and Rhyno says, "He made a mistake but Benoit is having no part of that"

Back to the ring, we go for John Cena vs. Funaki the bell sound and here we go. There were a lot of actions throughout the match, until Cena his the F-U for the win.

Kurt Angle comes out to the ring and says, "he can't wait for the main event because he will be facing the winner very soon." He then calls out Team Angle.

Team Angle comes out and says, "They were sick last week, sick of being in Kurt's shadow."

Shelton says, "Kurt wasn't there for them during their ladder match"

They said, "Kurt was the reason they lost the belts because he was not there. To help them"

They go on and say, "They're tired of hearing they suck."

Kurt tells them why the fans still chant "You Suck!" to him, it's cause he earned it, Team Angle didn't. Kurt calls them "Team Whaaaangle"

He mocks them like he's crying. Charlie Hass says, "That he and Shelton Benjamin are now co-captain of Team Angle and Kurt is nothing more than a member.

Kurt asks since he's their founder if he's still allowed to make decisions.

Hass says, "Yes"

Kurt then kicks Hass out of Team Angle. Benjamin complains about it so Kurt kicks him out too. Kurt starts a "Na, Na, Na, hey, hey goodbye" chant which the fans enjoy to sing-a-long.

SmackDown goes back to the commercial. Back from the break and Hass and Benjamin confront Kurt and ask to keep Team Angle together. Kurt says, "They're still out of the team"

Hass and Benjamin attack Angle and leave him laying.

Back to the ring for WWE Heavyweight title match Brock Lesnar vs. Big Show. the bell sounds and there was lots of action throughout the match until Big Show goes for a Super chokeslam off the top rope but Lesnar fights him off and superplexes Big Show onto the mat and the ring imploded.

One of the turnbuckles goes shooting off and the referee goes tumbling down to the mat, as a huge "Holy Shit" chant break out as the SmackDown goes off the air.


	49. WWE SD June, 19, 2003

The followed the next week everyone who works SmackDown was in San Antonio, Texas, for WWE Smackdown. The show opened with a recap of the main event and the ring imploded after Lesnar superplex Big Show off the top rope. A shot inside the arena as the pyro goes off and then Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the UPN Network and right to the ring we go for Undertaker vs. Nunzio.

The bell sounded and here we go. There was a lot of action throughout the match until Taker hits the Last Ride for the easy win. FBI attacks, as usual, Taker tries to fight back but the number games got to him and the Rom Simmons and Bradshaw make the save. Backstage Zach Gowan is looking for Stephanie's office, but he finds Sabl.

SmackDown goes to commercials. Back from the break and Chris Benoit and Rhyno are in the ring, before their match gets underway Stephanie McMahon's music hits and out she comes with the WWE United States belt over her shoulder and says, "Starting tonight a tournament kicks off New WWE United States title." The fans erupt

She goes on and says, "The finals to be held at WWE Vengeance"

She goes backstage so the match can get underway and there were a lot of actions throughout the match until Rhyno miss te gore and Benoit locks in the crossface and it forces Rhyno to tap out. Sabrina was backstage in her office talking with Vincent about his Velocity match

"Thanks, sis,"

"You're welcome just keeps working hard and before you know you will be on SmackDown"

Back to the ring for Rey Mysterio vs. Kanyon and there was a lot of action throughout the match until Rey hits the 619 and then West Coast Pop for the win. SmackDown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Charlie Hass and Shelton Benjamin comes out with new music and they talk about how they are going to be better now they split away from Kurt Angle. They want a piece of Kurt Angle next week.

Angle comes out and says, "They can have him right freaking now" he heads to the ring as SmackDown goes back to commercials

Back from the break and the match is underway and there was a lot of action throughout the match until Hass went for the Hass slam but Angle countered and hits the Angle slam for the pin. Shelton returns and puts Angle in a double ankle lock until Brock makes the save and sends Benjamin and Hass running. Backstage Sable is keeping Zach from where he is going until someone comes along and tells Gowan that Stephanie McMahon is waiting for him in her office.

Zach walks off and Sable was pissed, back to the ring we go. Billy Gunn vs. Jamie Noble and there was a lot of action throughout the match until Billy Gunn hits the tilt a whirl slam and then Fameasser for the win. Torrie Wilson and Nidia began fighting outside of the ring. SmackDown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Eddie Guerrero vs. Sean O'Haire.

The bell sounded and here we go, and there was a lot of the action throughout the match until Eddie went for the frog splash when Piper spits the Tequila in his face, and O'Haire then hits the Prophecy for the win. Backstage Sabrina is with Zach Gowan and she tells him he needs to train more and have more tryout matches. He understands what she was saying to him. He tells her he will do that. Back to the ring for WWE Title, match Brock Lesnar vs. Big Show.

There was a lot of action the match until Charlie Hass and Shelton Benjamin ran in for the DQ but Brock beat them down. Big Show chokeslam Brock and then Angle ran down and gave Big Show an Angle slam and German suplex Shelton Benjamin and then Charlie Hass. Big Show recovered and then chokeslammed Angle. Mr. America trotted down and attacked Big Show only to be attacked by Hass and Benjamin. Mr. America fought them off only to fall victim to the third chokeslammed from Big Show. Big Show is the last one standing, Shelton and Charlie were hanging on the ropes as SmackDown goes off the air.


	50. Dress fitting and SmackDown

The followed the next week everyone who was on the SmackDown roster was in New York City, for WWE Smackdown. Before SmackDown Linda, Stephanie, Sabrina, Marissa, Natalya, and Vince went to the bridal shop where Sabrina's wedding dress is.

The woman who helps Sabrina with her wedding dress took her to the back while the other sat on the couch there waiting for her to come in her wedding dress. A few minutes later, she walked out in her wedding dress and Vince saw the wedding dress for the first time

"Wow, princess you look as beautiful as your mom did on our wedding and your twin did on her wedding day"

Sabrina smiled as he walks toward her and she says, "Thank you, daddy"

"You're welcome princess" she walks back into the room to changes

"Wow that dress is gorgeous who pick it out"

Linda laughs and says, "I did honey"

"Good choice," he said, as she stood up and head for the women room

"Dad you're saying that I have bad taste"

"No princess, but I know you"

Marissa chuckle and says, "Steph, I have to agree with dad on that"

"Sabrina," she said as the door open and Sabrina came out

"What is Steph?"

"Dad and Marissa are picking on me"

As Stephanie walk into the room to try on her dress

Sabrina looks at them and says, "Really picking on her"

"I was only teasing her Sabrina relax," he said

When Linda came back from the ladies room and says, "Everything ok"

"Only dad and Marissa teasing my twin"

"You two need to stop. I thought Shane was bad but you two are worse," she said looking at the both of them

Marissa held up her hands and says, "I only agree with him on knowing her"

Stephanie came out in her dress Linda says, "You look, beautiful honey"

"Thanks, mom"

"You're welcome"

"Yep Steph beautiful"

'Thanks, sis," she said walking back into the changing room and then came out a few minutes later

Natalya was next to try on her bridesmaid dress went to try on her dress next. Stephanie sat down beside her twin and took a sip of her water. A few moments she came out in her bridesmaid dress look beautiful too,

"Beautiful Nattie,"

"Thank you," she said,

"You're welcome," Sabrina said before Natalya heads back into the changing room and a few minutes later came out. Marissa went in next to her try on her bridesmaid next, and out came and she was too looks beautiful in her bridesmaid too.

"Perfect Missy, it fit like a glove now," Sabrina said

"Yes, until they need to let it out some more," she said heading back into changing room.

A few moments later, she came out of the changing room and then they were told when they can pick up their dresses, and then they head back to the penthouse for some lunch.

Hours later, the show opened with a recap of the main event, and Sable trying to cost Stephanie McMahon her job as General Manager but she is failing miserably. The new SmackDown opened air and then a shot inside the MSG as the pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the UPN Network and right to the ring we go as John Cena comes goes out cutting a promo bragging about his awesome rookie year. Orlando Jordan comes out next and hits the ring. The bell sounded and here we go. There was a lot of action throughout the match until Jordan's nails a crossbody but Cena rolls through and grabs Jordan's trunk for the pin.

After the match Cena celebrates but it was short-lived when the Undertaker comes out and chases Cena off before giving Jordan the respect pat on the rib and Jordan exit the ring as Taker does his thing, and SmackDown goes to commercial. Back from the break and APA comes out followed by the FBI. The bell sounded and here we go and there was a lot of action throughout the match until everything break and Taker chokeslammed Palumbo that was followed by the clothesline from hell from Bradshaw for the pin.

Everyone seems on the TitanTron Jamie Noble and Nidia on the streets of New York annoy some fans before going back to the ring for US title Tournament match Matt Hardy vs. Rikishi. There was a lot of action throughout the match until Matt takes off the turnbuckle avoids charging Rihiski and then twist of fate to win the match. SmackDown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Billy Kidman still out of actin with injury it is the front row but wants to be back in the ring.

Back to the ring for WWE SmackDown Tag Team titles match Eddie Guerrero and Tajiri vs. Roddy Piper and Sean O'Haire. The bell sounded and here we go. There was a lot of action throughout the match until everything breaks down and Piper gets misted setting up the frog splash to retain the titles. Everyone sees the end of last week's show that set up tonight's six-man tag match.

Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and Sable coms out the ring and she began talking about how Stephanie is running things on SmackDown and the fans boo Sable. She says, "That's right boo Stephanie"

The fans chants "We love Stephanie"

She goes on and says, "I saw Vince McMahon here early and I ask him to do something about Stephanie before she destroys SmackDown any further."

Vince McMahon's music hits and out he goes to a pop. He walks to the ring and enters the ring and his hand a mic.

Vince says, "He is happy to see the fans." The fans cheer and chant "Vince:"

He looks at Sable and says, "Stephanie is doing an awesome job running SmackDown"

The fans cheer and Sable says, "No she is not. She is allowing superstars to do what they want. You need to fire her immediately"

Vince says, "No, I am not firing Stephanie to please you, you are not a competitor."

Sable tries to seduce him but he gently pushes her hands away from him and says, "Keep your hands off me"

"I bet Linda can't please the way I could," she said seductively

Vince looks at her and says, "I am happy at home Sable. At least I am happily married"

"Please, Linda is an old lady and prune who doesn't know how to please you"

Vince get mad and then Stephanie McMahon's music hits

"Uh-oh, Sable is going to get it now because here comes Stephanie," Michael Cole said, as she came walking out

"You know it, partner," Tazz said as Stephanie storm to the ring and enters the ring. She tackles Sable and unloads on her as the fans going wild.

The fans chant "Stephanie"

"Stephanie is unloaded on Sable who calls her mother an old lady and prune," Michael Cole said.

Sable manages to escape Sabrina raft, exit the ring as Sabrina stood up and stare at her from the ring with Vince beside his daughter who is also staring at Sable. Vince's music hits and he raises his daughter's hand to cheer from the fans. SmackDown goes back to commercial. Sabrina and Vince exit the ring and then heads to the back.

Back from the break for the debut of Ultimo Dragon against Shannon Moore. The bell sounds and there was a lot of action throughout the match until Dragon standing backflip into a reverse DDT for the win. SmackDown goes back to commercial

Back from the break and the main event meanwhile backstage Vince was with Sabrina praising her and she smiles.

"You're were great Bri," Vincent said with a smile

"Thanks, Vinny"

"Yea I have to agree Bri you were great kicking Sable ass"

"Thanks, Nattie. I swear she is looking for one hell of beating from me"

'Well, princess you just might have to give her that beating."

"Yes, I might have too she has no business talking about mom that way."

"I know princess she is lucky that I do not hit women because I would have no problem hit her."


	51. SmackDown July 3, 2003

The followed the next week everyone who was on the SmackDown roster was in Rochester NY, for WWE Smackdown. Hours later, everyone was at the Rochester arena

A couple of hours later, the show opened with a recap with the return of Vince McMahon, and Sable trying to seduce but fail and then Stephanie McMahon unloaded on Sable who had called her mother Linda McMahon old lady and prune. The new SmackDown opened air and then a shot inside the arena as the pyro goes off.

Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the UPN Network and right to the ring we go as Rey Mysterio makes his way down to the ring to defend the WWE Cruiserweight championship. Kidman is shown in the crowd as the FBI makes their way to the ring next. Before the match can start the referee, throws out the other FBI members, and then the bell sounded and here we go and there were many actions throughout the match until Stamboli and Palumbo come out and attack Mysterio. Nunzio covers Rey, but he kicks out. The APA comes out to get rid of Stamboli and Palumbo as Mysterio takes advantage and hits the 619 and springboard leg drop to retain his title.

After the match, Kidman comes into the ring and raises Mysterio's hand. Michael Cole announces that Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Hass will face Tajiri and Eddie Guerrero for the belts. SmackDown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Michael Cole hype, Brock Lesnar will face Kurt Angle in the main event at Vengeance.

Backstage Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar argue about which one of them the women who walked by was talking to. They compare how many times each has held the WWE title.

Brock says, "That she was talking who the man who beat Angle at WrestleMania."

Kurt insists that she walk talking to the man who is going to beats Brock Lesnar at Vengeance.

Brock takes a huge swig of milk. Kurt tells the woman that he's the champion but Brock comes up from behind and pushes Angle, forcing him to spit milk on the young lady. Back to the ring, we go as The Bashman Brothers with Shaniqua are in the ring. Rhyno makes his entrance followed by Benoit. The bell sounded and here we go and there was a lot of action throughout the match until Benoit locks in the crossface on Danny who tapped out. Shaniqua bats her eyes at Benoit, but he declines her tempting offer and leaves up the ramp.

Vince, Sabrina, and Vincent are backstage. Vince asks any sighting of skanky Sable.

"I've haven't seen the skank, but that doesn't mean she is not here," Sabrina said.

"True princess she needs to stay away from me"

"She not coming near you if I have anything to say and you know that I will," she said with a smile.

"I know you will Stephanie"

"Vince no worry Steph will take care of that Skank"

Smackdown comes back to commercials. Back from the break and Another Vengeance AD airs. Michael Cole and Tazz hype the main event of Lesnar vs. Angle. Backstage Sable is talking to a someone and says, "Where is Vince McMahon"

'Mr. McMahon is with his daughter Stephanie McMahon the General Manager of SmackDown. I've been told to tell you to stay away from Mr. McMahon"

"On who authority," she said

"Mr. McMahon and Stephanie McMahon," he said walking off leaving Sable there.

See video of Jamie Noble and Nidia before going to Orlando Jordan and Taker backstage and Taker giving him some advice about going to the ring getting his ass kicked each and every week will help him gain respect from the bots in the back and the fans. Taker tells Jordan to challenge Cena to get respect in the WWE. Cena walks up and tells Jordan not to let Taker brainwash Jordan into another beat down. Cena tells the Taker to stay out of his business.

Back to the ring, we go as Billy Gunn and Torrie Wilson make their way to the ring. Michael Cole says, "That it wills Gunn vs. Cena, next as SmackDown goes back to commercial.

Back from the break and John Cena makes his entrance. The bell sounded and here we go, as there were a lot of actions throughout the match, until Cena goes for the chain and Taker's music hits. Taker ride down to the ring and Gunn rolls up the distracted John Cena from behind. Gunn advances in the US Title Tournament. Taker looks seemingly satisfied that he has gotten his respect from Cena. Taker ride up the aisle way as Cena is pissed in the ring.

Kurt and Brock are backstage, discussing their incident with the young lady earlier. They both talk about how they are competitive people. Kurt Challenged Brock to a push-up contest. They go back and forth, trading insults.

Brock says, "They should go up to three hundred pushups.

Kurt miscounts and Brock gets frustrated. Smackdown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Brock is still doing a pushup. Kurt Angle is urging him on as Brock goes three hundred. Brock barely makes it to three hundred but insists on doing more pushup. He quits at 301.

Brock says, "That Angle has to do the pushup now," but Angle decline. Back to the ring as Benjamin and Hass makes their way out to the ring. They are now being called the Best tag team ever. They are followed by the tag champs Guerrero and Tajiri. There were a lot of actins throughout the match until Benjamin and Hass double Guerrero and covers him for the win and titles. SmackDown goes back to commercial.

Back from the break and we are show highlights of the previous match that result in new tag team champions being crown. Orlando Jordan in the ring to face Albert. The bell sounded and here we go and there was action in the match until Albert hits the trainwreck for the win.

Backstage is Sabrina in her office when Big Show comes in and ask her where Gowan as he sniffs her hair and says, "There is are so many ways he would like to hurt her"

She looks at him and says, "You touch me I can guarantees that you will fire immediately"

"Who going to stops me"

Vincent appears and tells Big Show to back off his sister, and Big Show back away from Stephanie. A Vengeance promo with Kurt Angle air and then SmackDown goes back to commercial/

"Why did he threaten you?"

'I have no clue but my money is on Sable"

'I wouldn't be surprised, sis,"

"Me either"

Back from the break and WrestleMania, recall of Jake "The Snake" Roberts with Alice Cooper vs. The Honky Tonk Man with the mouth of south Jimmy Hart who is bitten by Damien the Snake.

Back to the ring and come out Big Show with Sable followed by Gowan. The Bell sounded and here we go. There were a lot of actions throughout the match until Angle interference and puts Show in the anklelock and ten Sable hits Angle with chair hoping to draw out Stephanie but she doesn't come out at all. Here comes the pain, as Brock comes out and attempts an F-5 but counters him.

Big Show has a steel chair, but Zach dropkick steel chair into his head. Angle gives the Big Show an AngleSlam and then brock follows that up with an F-5 Zach, hits one-legged moonsault on Show for the win and his contract.


	52. WWE SD July 10, 2003

The followed the next week everyone who was on the SmackDown roster was in Toronto Canada, for WWE Smackdown. Hours later, everyone was at the Air Canada Centre.

A couple of hours later, the show opened with a recap with Zach Gowen's victory over the Big Show. The new SmackDown opened air and then a shot inside the Air Canada Centre, as the pyro goes off.

Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the UPN Network and he is joining by Tazz, as we go to the ring for an opening segment involving Kurt Angle, who is interrupted by John Cena. They exchange words until Big Show comes out and Cena takes the opportunity to attack Angle from behind, and nail the F-U followed by a chokeslam. Smackdown goes to commercial. Back from the break and Bashman Brothers with Shaniqua vs. Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman vs. Palumbo and Stamboli with Nunzio vs. The APA.

There was a lot of action throughout the match until Mysterio picks up the win for his team. Angle is iced in the back and Lesnar walks in the fun of one another for a bit. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and we see Stephanie McMahon in the ring with Vince McMahon and she introduces Zach Gowen who comes out and hits the ring. He thanks everyone for the opportunity, and he then signs the contact as Sable comes to a boo. Sable drops a bombshell on them by saying that Vince will be facing Zach Gowen at Vengeance that shocked everyone includes Vince and he grabs the mic and says, "No way. Zach earns his contract. Whoever authority this match will have hell to pay."

As Vince rant and rave Sable was sneaks around the ring and knock out Sabrina with the clipboard. Vincent come flying out the back and slide into the ring to check on his sister and Vince is pissed off and yells

"Sable you will pay for this," he bellows as SmackDown went back to commercial.

Back from the break and a replay of Sable knocking out Sabrina. Sable is in Stephanie's office smiling thinking that she finally gets rid of Stephanie when out of nowhere Sabrina lepas over the desk tackling Sable rolling on the ground with her as officials, Vince, and Vincent separating the two. Vince informs Sable that she will be facing Stephanie in a match at Vengeance. Sable began screaming as Sabrina smile evil like as officials drag Sable out of Stephanie's office and back to the ring for more wrestling while the McMahons strategizing backstage to destroy Sable.

'Give her beating sis"

"Oh trust me she is getting one hell of beating from me now"

"Someone is going to get at Vengeance," Vince sing as they laugh.

"Oh, yes and her name is skanky sable," Sabrina sings they watched the rest of Smackdown from the office and then they saw the replay of Sabrina leaping over the desk and attacking Sable, and then Vince informs Sbale she has a match against his daughter Stephanie at Vengeance. They watched as Michael Cole and Tazz go over the Vengeance card as it is right now. then the Brock Lesnar vs. Big Show, Charlie Has, and Shelton Benjamin in a 2 on 1 handicap match that Brock requests. There were a lot of fo actions throughout the match until Big Show chokeslam, Brock, through the announce table to end the show.

After SmackDown had en they travel home for a few days.


	53. SmackDown July 17, 2003

Sabrina and Derek settle in to watch SmackDown that was tape on Sunday because the WWE was in Asian for a tour. SmackDown opened with a recap the main event where Big Show chokeslammed Brock through the announce table to ends SmackDown. The new SmackDown opened air and then a shot inside the Arena, as the pyro goes off.

Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching at home on the UPN Network and he is joining by Tazz. We go to the ring as No Chance hits and comes out Vince with his son Vincent to pop as they head to the ring and enters it. Vince welcomes everyone to Smackdown.

Vince says, "Last week skanky Sable drops a bombshell on us by saying that I am facing Zach Gowen at WWE Vengeance." The fans boo and chant "No Chance"

Vince agrees with them, and says, "Well, General Manager of SmackDown Stephanie McMahon has changed the match to Vincent McMahon Jr. facing Zach Gowen at Vengeance"

The fans chant "Awesome"

Vincent hype his first PPV match against Zach Gowen and says, "Zach brings you're A-game because at WWE Vengeance I do not plan on losing"

Vince hype his son first PPV match and Vengeance when Brock's music hits and the WWE Champions comes to the ring

Vince says, "Brock probably mad about losing last week but reminds him you ask General Manager for the match and she granted your request."

Derek chuckled as he and Sabrina watch the show. Sabrina says, "That's the right dad you tell that farm boy he did request the three on one handicap match."

Derek says, "Is he sizing up Vince or Vinny"

"I am not sure" As they watched the segment

Brock says, "He isn't going cross the boss and you are right I did request the match. But I am another match"

Vince knows Brock has injured ribs from that chokeslam through the announce table. He tells Brock he has the night off for his good. Vince then warns Brock that General Manager can strip him of the WWE title

Brock goes to grab Vince but Vincent gets his way. There is a stare between the two. Brock grabs the mic and says, "He can't F-5 McMahon, its FU." He exits the ring as Vincent and Vince look on from the ring. SmackDown goes to commercial

"Wow that boy needs some anger management class baby"

"Yes, I agree with you honey"

Back from the break and Matt Hardy vs. Chris Benoit and there were a lot of actions throughout the match until Benoit locks in the crossface forcing Hardy to tap out. Backstage is Vince with Sabrina and Vincent and they were chuckles about something.

"Hey I found this on the desk when I came in," Vince said holding up a box of Midol

"Skanky Sable is trying to play a mind game with this McMahon"

"Yep sis, she doesn't really who is paying with"

"Nope but hey, it will be fun for our family"

"Yes, princess, she is a mess with the wrong family"

Absolutely Vince" they laugh as Derek and Sabrina see Brock is leaving the building when Kurt catches up to him. Kurt asks where Brock is going and Brock fills him in on what happened earlier tonight. Kurt asks Brock if he is going to do what that Vince says.

Brock says, "He is going listen just like Kurt listened last week."

He goes on and it took everything he had not F-5 that old man or his son in the ring but he respects the title and he respects his job so he didn't do it."

Brock tells Kurt to watch out for the announce table it is a doozy. They shake hands and Brock tells Kurt not to get hut tonight because he doesn't want excuses when he beats him in the triple threat.

Kurt says, "He's never made excuses in his entire life"

Back to the ring for Ultimo Dragon vs. Jamie Noble and there was a lot of action throughout the match until Billy Gunn and Torrie Wilson came down the ramp and distracted Noble long enough for Ultimo to roll him up for the win.

Derek and Sabrina watched vignette, John Cena, in a cemetery. He raps about how he has been watching undertaker ever since he's debuted as Dead Man. He mentions how Taker and Paul Bearer shared a coffin! Backstage The APA is walking around with flyers for tier Bar Room Brawl in Denver. They find Spanky and ask him if he is old enough to go to a bar and they give him a flyer. They fin Kanyon and gives him a flyer too, but he says, "He can't make it because he is having his cable installed that day." The APA tells him that it isn't an option. Kanyon agrees to reschedule his cable hookup.

Back to the ring for Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio vs. The Conquistadors and it was quickly one as Mysterio hits618 followed by Shooting Star Press from Kidman for the win. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break and the camera show, Sable is one of the skyboxes, and the McMahons smile evilly like knowing where the skank is.

Derek says, "She has no clue that you are coming for her"

"Nope honey"

Cena's music hits and he comes to the ring and cuts another rap about he is going to kill a dead man. Take comes out on his bike and gets in the ring. He no-sells some Cena punches and hits a big boot that sends Cena running. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and brawl between Sean O'Haire and Rhyno until the APA ran down and have both guy flyers. O'Haire attacked Bradshaw and caused the APA to jump Rhyno while O'Haire escaped. Back in the skybox, Sable is downing some wine

"Still no clue that you are coming for her"

"Not a one"

As they watched Eddie Guerrero vs. Billy Gunn and there was a lot of action throughout the match until Noble run-in with a chair but the referee stops him but Eddie was able to get the chair and lay Gunn out with it and get the pin.

Back in the Skybox Sabrina is behind Sable, the fans erupt when they see her and Sable thinks fans going wild for her.

"Cole looks who behind Sable," Tazz said.

"I see our boss General Manager SmackDown Stephanie, McMahon.

Tazz says, "Sable has no clue that Stephanie is behind her"

Sabrina smacks her in the behind her head and Michael Cole says, "Well she knows now" as the fight was on.

Sabrina was all over Sable in the skybox the fans were going wild as Michael Cole and Tazz called the action. Sabrina grab some a tray of appetizer "here skank" she yells cracking Sable over the head with the tray

"Sable just receives a tray of appetizer, from our boss General Manager Stephanie McMahon," Michael Cole said as Sabrina continues to beats on Sable."

"You know it, Cole. Stephanie is giving Sable a small taste of what she will be dishing out at Vengeance," Tazz said.

Sabrina dump the table over, onto Sable and says, "See you at Vengeance skank"

She walks out of the skybox Derek chuckles and says, "Wow baby you look so sexy there giving her a beaten"

"Why to thank you, honey," she said leans in and kissed him.


End file.
